Colores Cautivos
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren es profesor de Artes Plásticas, ha comenzado un ambicioso proyecto educativo de interés socio-cultural para brindarles clases a reos de la penitenciaría Sina. Levi es un presidiario que cumple una condena por robo, su visión es pesimista y deprimente. ¿Logrará Eren motivarlo a cambiar su visión sobre el mundo y el arte? AU/Prisión/Riren/Delitos/Shot Story - Para Lila Negra
1. El arte de la educación

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les traigo una historia, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, seguro que pocos. Espero les guste. Si quieren comentarme qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo, por favor escríbanme un bonito review o comentario al final del cap. Disculpen los errores, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, nada más por ahora.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA: PARA LA TALENTOSA LILA NEGRA!** Esto es parte de un desafío, ella ya ha subido su historia, por favor vísitenla: **"35 y Solito"** , no tiene desperdicio, es una comedia romántica muy entretenida.

Agradezco a **RivaiFem TA** por la preciosa portada porque se me rompió el celular y como siempre es mi tabla de salvación y las charlas con **YAOI´BLYFF** que siempre me motivan y me brindan nuevas ideas.

Ahora si, al fic.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Educar la mente, sin educar el corazón,_**

 ** _no es educar en absoluto"._**

 ** _Aristóteles_**

 ** _._**

.

Acomodó su maletín. Ya había terminado con la planificación de la clase y las carpetas estaban corregidas. Miró la hora, doce de la noche, mejor iba a bañarse y a dormir o se despertaría cansado.

Eren era profesor de Artes Plásticas desde hacía cinco años ya. Como todo docente en sus inicios, le había costado mucho encontrar su lugar en academias y colegios, pero finalmente podía decir que este año al fin obtendría una de las tres ansiadas titularizaciones en el Colegio José de San Martín Nº1073. Le había costado mucho, pero el director ya le había confirmado el puesto.

Además de eso, daba clases particulares a personas de la tercera edad. Estaba bastante contento con los resultados. Todos los sábados por la tarde se iba al Centro de Ancianos San Pedro Apóstol, y se encargaba de dirigir un numeroso grupo de ancianos aficionados a los óleos y las acuarelas.

Luego los domingos los pasaba en casa de su padre, el reconocido cardiólogo Grisha Jaeger y Carla, su hermosa madre. Ambos estaban orgullosos de él, siempre lo habían apoyado y ayudado en su gran pasión de perfeccionarse como un profesional del tallado, la pintura y el dibujo. Era una familia acaudalada, y si bien Eren no ganaba una fortuna como docente, tenía buenos ingresos para solventar bastante bien todos sus gastos y su estilo de vida.

Cuando se recibió, sus padres le regalaron el departamento en el que vivía. Con una muy buena ubicación, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ochenta metros cuadrados en un segundo piso que daba a los cerros que bordeaban la zona, una vista magnífica e inmejorable. Era en verdad un lugar hermoso. Con un amplio salón, un cuarto de estudios, donde Eren tenía su caballete, una mesa de dibujo técnico, su biblioteca y una serie de elementos pulcramente organizados para su uso en dos muebles; la otra habitación era de descanso, con un amplio somier, un televisor led empotrado en la pared y un pequeño vestidor.

Acaba de terminar de pagar la última cuota de un modesto Peugeot 308, y sin más cuentas que agregarle, la mayor parte de sus ingresos se destinaba a seguir engrosando la diversa cantidad de materiales que tenía. Así como también el pago de cursos para seguir especializándose y ampliando sus conocimientos sobre técnicas, modelado de esculturas y tallado.

Excepto por el hecho de que no tenía pareja estable, podía decirse que Eren era afortunado. Se dedicaba a aquello que lo hacía feliz. Contaba además con el acompañamiento de un nutrido grupo de amigos, con los cuales compartía salidas esporádicas y que siempre se mostraban complacidos de ayudarse entre ellos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sí, bueno, estaba el tema del amor, pero en vista de las circunstancias, a un paso de cumplir los treinta, todavía no le generaba mayores complicaciones.

Eren era respetado por sus colegas y muy querido, ya que era notable la pasión que le ponía a los proyectos que emprendía. Lograba que sus alumnos se comprometieran con sus tareas, y en más de una ocasión había podía rescatar verdaderos talentos en lo que arte se refería.

Tal es por todas esas referencias, fue que el director Erwin Smith lo llamó para reclutarlo en un ambicioso proyecto de arte a llevar a cabo junto a las autoridades gubernamentales de la provincia en la que vivía. Se trataba de una acción sociocultural para los centros penitenciarios. Si las cosas salían bien, esto podía impulsar nuevas acciones en un futuro, y la academia de arte recibiría una mención honorífica, cosa que acercaría al director a encontrar un lugar en la Secretaría de Cultura de la Gobernación, lo que se traduciría en un gran impulso a su carrera y un incremento notable de su salario.

Eren no era tonto, se daba cuenta que muchos de los proyectos culturales (por no decir todos), siempre estaban enraizados en beneficios de índole política. Pero amén de esa obviedad, luego de leer concienzudamente el proyecto establecido, sintió auténtico interés en el mismo. El hombre tenía una gran inclinación filantrópica, una buena base en valores humanos y un deseo inmenso del bien por el prójimo, por lo cual no dudó en aceptar de inmediato esta oportunidad. Si había alguna acción que él podía llevar a cabo en pos de mejorar la vida de una persona encarcelada, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Fue esta motivación la que lo impulsó en un primer momento. Eren tenía una vocación incalculable, y un respeto y amor por el arte, que quería transmitirlo en todos los ámbitos sociales posibles. Además que era una persona que no juzgaba en absoluto, con un hambre de conquistar nuevos horizontes, empujando sus límites lo máximo posible, haciendo de éste, un escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones.

Los siguientes tres meses los dedicó a un arduo trabajo de investigación. Entrevistó varios docentes que ya habían pasado por experiencias similares para poder saciar un poco sus dudas, y estudió los diferentes enfoques con que los otros habían encarado la tarea. Luego vino una extensa planificación, supervisada por el director de la institución, que hizo que tuviera que descartar algunas cosas, pero finalmente pudo pulir su idea y plasmarla con el mayor nivel de detalle posible en un informe de doscientas páginas.

Luego siguió una negociación con las autoridades correspondientes, y al fin, luego de un mes más de revisiones y pequeñas correcciones, consiguieron la autorización con el sello del gobernador y de la máxima autoridad policial.

La primera parte del proyecto sería llevar a cabo un curso de seis meses, con dos clases semanales para los presidiarios de la cárcel Sina, ubicada en el extremo sur de la ciudad. Luego de esto, se realizaría una exposición con el trabajo de los reos en uno de los salones de la Casa Cultural que estaba a dos cuadras de la plaza principal. Esperaban llamar la atención de los medios y de la sociedad en general para participar de la misma. Si se podían vender las muestras, eso ayudaría a solventar la compra de más materiales y un porcentaje sería pagado a los presos.

Eren estaba muy entusiasmado, y les habla con auténtico fervor a su familia del proyecto.

—Será algo sin precedentes —decía mientras se llevaba una cucharada de puré a los labios.

—Dios, hijo, sé que eres muy entusiasta, pero en verdad… no sé… me da un poco de miedo —expresó Carla con una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el muchacho sin entender.

—Bueno, es obvio Eren. Todos sabemos que eres un excelente profesor, pero tus alumnos… no serán precisamente blancas palomitas —aclaró su padre—. Entiendo el alcance de todo este arduo trabajo que has estado haciendo, pero… ¿las condiciones de seguridad para ti son confiables?

—Claro que sí, habrá dos guardias armados presentes. Además no es como si estuviera trabajando con asesinos, son gente del pabellón de robos y estupefacientes —el de ojos verdes hablaba con una naturalidad asombrosa.

—Son delincuentes, hijo. No es que tenga prejuicios al respecto, sabes que te hemos enseñado a respetar a todas las personas por igual. Pero también sabemos que tiendes a confiarte demasiado, y por esta vez te voy a pedir que seas en extremo cauteloso —habló con sabiduría su padre.

—Ya, quédense tranquilos, ¿acaso piensan que van a atacarme con pinceles? —se mofó un poco.

—Eren, el ser humano tiene una gran capacidad para desarrollar violencia, en situaciones extremas hasta un lápiz puede transformarse en un arma.

—Está bien, no se preocupen. El ambiente será controlado, y la idea es que estas personas pasen un momento agradable, que les permita expresarse a través de un lienzo, una hoja. No tienen porqué reaccionar de esa manera. Además hay muchos precedentes de mis colegas, y puedo asegurar que casi en el 100% de los casos no hubo altercados de ninguna índole.

Carla suspiró y bebió un poco de jugo de pomelo recién exprimido.

—Sólo ten cuidado, con eso será suficiente —pidió su padre—, y por favor al salir de cada clase, escríbenos para que sepamos que tal te ha ido.

—Lo haré —aseguró sonriendo ampliamente.

Luego del abundante almuerzo los tres se quedaron haciendo sobremesa mientras jugaban a las cartas, Carla hizo un delicioso café y Grisha ganó todos los partidos como siempre.

Con las energías renovadas, Eren se volvió a su departamento y comenzó a preparar su primera clase para el día miércoles por la mañana, la siguiente sería el sábado. Estaba lleno de expectativas, el corazón le latía fuerte. Ya tenía la lista de los doce alumnos que asistirían y en su mente se recrearon un sinfín de situaciones donde estas personas descubrían sus talentos y empezaban a mirar el mundo con ojos nuevos, ojos renovados de esperanza.

En el penal las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes.

—¿Te apuntaste a la clase de arte? —preguntó Reiner mirándolo de soslayo.

—Mejor que tener mi culo aplastado aquí dentro —respondió Levi mientras le daba una fuerte bocanada a su cigarro.

—No te imagino usando un pincel, ja, ja, ja —se burló el otro.

—Cállate, pedazo de estiércol. Ya quiero ver tus intentos de dibujo, si apenas puedes escribir.

—Bueno, te diré que no me apasiona el arte. Pero es… relajante en cierto modo.

—Como sea…

—¿Anoche saliste? —Levi no respondió—. ¿Trajiste mi encargo?

Levi sacó de debajo de su colchón una pequeña revista porno que le aventó al otro.

—Solo hazme el favor de mantener tus bramidos en voz baja, me pone de los nervios cada vez que te vienes.

—Bueno, no es como si lo hiciera a propósito, además este mes no tuve *visitas higiénicas.

—No es mi maldito problema.

Reiner se subió a su cama, arriba de la Levi y dejó de prestarle atención a la charla. Tenían un acuerdo con el más bajo. Se defendían y se cuidaban ahí adentro, Reiner tenía mucha fuerza, Levi experiencia y técnicas. Hacían un buen equipo.

Reiner había sido atrapado en el aeropuerto, transportando cocaína en cápsulas dentro de su estómago. Si las cosas hubieran salido bien, le hubieran pagado dos mil dólares por el traslado. Lo que se dice "un camello". Pero debido a su inexperiencia y sus nervios, pronto fue capturado. Ahora estaba esperando el juicio, pero sabía de antemano que cómo mínimo tendría para unos cuatro años.

Levi era diferente, con casi 28 años, pertenecía al mundo del *hampa desde que tenía memoria. Al principio tal vez incentivado por el hambre y la necesidad, robaba comida más que nada. Pero pronto le entró el gusto por robar joyas, dinero, celulares, o toda cosa que fuera fácil de transportar. Había perdido la cuenta de las innumerables veces que se había ido a las manos, con tipos más grandes que él, simplemente porque lo miraron mal o le respondieron de mala manera.

Levi era poco paciente y muy violento, estaba acostumbrado a eso, no concebía el mundo de otra manera. La primera vez que cayó preso fue a los 19, una bala le perforó un hombro y sus compañeros no pudieron esperarlo. Aun así no delató a nadie, lo que le permitió que lo ampararan y lo cuidaran dentro de la cárcel. Aprendió que la lealtad era una cualidad escasa y bien retribuida.

Lo retuvieron hasta los veintitrés. Apenas puso un pie en la calle volvió a delinquir. Se lo había dicho a una psicóloga que los había visitado una vez hacía un tiempo, la mujer estaba haciendo una especie de trabajo social o algo así, no recordaba bien. "Mónica, a mí me gusta robar, soy bueno en eso. De hecho, creo que es lo único para lo que sirvo. No me interesa reformarme, no me interesa formar una familia, ni ser una persona decente. Y claro está, no le temo a la muerte, llegará cuando tenga que ser, y ya".

Él era el epítome del hombre sin remedio, según los guardias del penal. Un delincuente que no quería reformarse. Esta era la segunda vez que lo encerraban, llevaba dos años y le quedaban al menos unos cuatro más. Pero estaba seguro que el buen abogado que había tomado su caso, podría conseguirle salir antes. Después de todo se estaba comportando bien hasta el momento.

—X—

Eren ingresó al recinto. Faltaba media hora para empezar, y quería dejar todo en orden antes de que llegaran los alumnos. Estaba de un fantástico humor.

Colocó las hojas en los pupitres, al igual que los lápices, gomas de borrar, las tizas, algunos pósteres que había llevado para adornar el lugar, sus carpetas y el material didáctico. Al fin se sentó con la lista de alumnos frente suyo.

Finalmente a la hora convenida dos policías los escoltaron hasta el lugar. Eran diez, había dos que no había podido asistir, uno estaba en la enfermería con un ataque de hígado y el otro no se había presentado. Una vez que todos tomaron asientos, Eren se puso frente al pizarrón para hablarles.

—Muy buenos días a todos —saludó amablemente, todos intercambiaron miradas tenebrosas, pero nadie respondió—. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, y por los próximos seis meses seré su profesor de Artes Plásticas. Pueden llamarme Eren si gustan —Un denso silencio se instaló. Todos los miraban fijamente—. Bien, ¿podrían voltear sus bancos un momento? Quisiera que hicieran una ronda.

Todos colaboraron, excepto un hombre de baja estatura que mientras masticaba chicle lo miraba como si fuera el próximo objetivo a ser eliminado. El docente prefirió no presionarlo. Una vez que entraran en confianza vería que le sucedía al tipo.

—Excelente. Ahora, por favor, quiero que todos se presenten, me digan sus nombres, sus edades, hace cuanto están aquí y porqué eligieron la clase de Arte o qué expectativas tienen de ella.

—Bueno, yo soy Jason Meier —comenzó un chico rubio, delgado—. Tengo 23 años, hace un año que estoy aquí y me gusta mucho pintar, por eso elegí esta clase.

—Gracias, Jason.

—Soy Reiner Coproland, tengo 31 años, hace tres años que vivo en esta pocilga y me inscribí porque tengo curiosidad. Nunca pinté, ni hice ninguna de estas cosas pero… quisiera probar.

—Eso es muy bueno Reiner. Viniste al lugar adecuado. No tengan miedo en expresar todo lo que piensen, sepan que mis principios se basan en la tolerancia y la paciencia. Continuemos.

—Soy Christofer Lackley, tengo 28 años, entré el mes pasado y la verdad… me aburro en la celda, quería probar algo que me distrajera un poco, vengo trasladado y ya llevo cinco años tras las rejas.

—Mi nombre es Zacarías Blend, tengo veinte años —habló un hombre musculoso, de cabello negro que daba la impresión de ser mayor—. Hace dos años y tres meses que estoy encerrado… nadie de mi familia vino a verme el último año… así que estoy un poco triste y aburrido, y aunque en un principio no tenía ganas, Mateo me insistió y decidí probar.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad, Zacarías. Siguiente.

—Me llamo Mateo Gonzalez, tengo 28 años, hace seis años que estoy recluso, me gusta mucho el arte, mis favoritos son los clásicos como Da Vinci, Jan Van Eyck, Miguel Ángel Buonarroti, Gian Lorenzo Bernini, Rembrandt y Ronoir.

—Presumido —largó por lo bajo el hombre de mala actitud y algunos rieron.

—Bueno, parece que te gusta el renacentismo, es bueno saber que conoces de pintores.

—Oh, lo adoro, son para mí una gran inspiración. Hace tiempo quería probar de pintar.

—Bien, Mateo, espero poder ayudarte a cumplir eso. ¿Quién sigue?

—Yo, mi nombre es Estéfano Camposelli, tengo cuarenta años, hace diez que estoy recluso y la verdad me intriga esto del arte. No sé si seré bueno, pero quiero saber de qué se trata.

—La curiosidad siempre es buena, me alegra tenerte en el grupo, ¿tú?

Levi miró con ojos de muerte a Eren y el hombre tragó en seco, Reiner le habló.

—Vamos, no seas así, di lo tuyo y ya.

El hombre suspiró y puso una de sus piernas arriba del pupitre, estaba alejado del resto rompiendo con el círculo.

—Levi Ackerman, 28 años, llevo dos aquí, y odio el arte. Pero es mejor tomar un poco de aire que estar encerrado en esa celda con olor a mierda. Reiner trancó el retrete hace tres días.

Varios se rieron por lo bajo e hicieron expresiones de asco. Eren echó una vistazo alrededor.

—Bueno, los accidentes pasan, espero que con el tiempo logre hacer que te intereses, Levi, estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho.

—No me digas… ya me estoy divirtiendo… me divierto tanto que creo que voy a morir —dijo con semblante pesimista y voz de plomo.

—No le haga caso, profe —largó Reiner mirando a Levi con recelo—. Es un bicho raro, usted siga con la clase.

—Muy bien, los que faltan…

—Me llamo Louis Gringer, tengo 24 años, hace seis meses que estoy aquí y… bueno, no sé mucho de arte, pero me gusta dibujar. Cuando consigo papel y lápiz, dibujo todo lo que veo.

—Interesante, comenzaremos con pintura y luego haremos dibujo Luois, para la próxima clase, si quieres trae lo que has estado haciendo.

—Con gusto.

—Adam Whine, tengo 32 años, hace cinco que estoy en este infierno. Me gusta la pintura porque mi padre pintaba.

—Que buen referente, luego me gustaría investigar un poco sobre eso. Bien, el último.

—Soy Connie Springer, tengo 19 años, hace casi un año que estoy aquí. Para ser honesto, soy muy bruto para esto del arte, pero quisiera tener algo en lo que poner mi cabeza o siento que me volveré loco.

—Perfecto, es uno de los propósitos de la clase. Esto es simple, caballeros, no se necesita saber, aunque toda experiencia anterior es válida, porque todos estamos aquí para aprender, experimentar, e intentar sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Ahora quiero que todos hagamos una tormenta de ideas, básicamente quiero que me digan todos, ¿qué es lo piensan acerca del arte? ¿Qué es para ustedes el arte? No necesito definiciones elaboradas, lo primero que les venga a la cabeza —dijo Eren tomando una tiza y acercándose a la pizarra.

—Culos y tetas —habló Levi con su voz de caverna, varios los secundaron con risas estruendosas.

—Que tenga que ver con el concepto de arte —aclaró el docente sin perder la calma.

La primera clase se basó en eso, testear las nociones del arte de sus nuevos alumnos. Y luego hacer un diagnóstico de sus habilidades básicas, por lo que les pidió a todos que dibujaran lo que quisieran y que le entregaran sus dibujos al final de la clase, firmados por ellos.

No quería presionarlos con conocimientos desde la primera vez, era indispensable empezar a conocerlos como personas primero para luego evaluar y ver con qué arrancaría en la siguiente. Dentro de todo, fueron dos horas de tranquilidad, no hubo ningún altercado memorable, excepto la recelosa mirada de ese recluso que parecía pariente de Annibal Lecter.

Mateo, que parecía el más entusiasmado, se encargó de recoger todos los trabajos y se los entregó al profesor. Luego ordenaron la sala y se retiraron sin ocasionar problemas. Eren terminó de guardar todo en su bolso y procedió a retirarse también.

Se dirigió al otro colegio donde impartía clases, y luego de cumplir se fue a su departamento a almorzar. Se preparó un guiso rápidamente y luego mientras comía se dedicó a ver lo que sus alumnos habían dibujado. Jason había dibujado una especie de campo, llenos de flores y algunos animales, bastante básico pero adorable. Reiner en cambio había dibujado una especie de paisaje que se veía a través de unas rejas. Zacarías dibujó un niño, con rasgos bastante bonitos, tal vez sería su hijo o quién sabe. Mateo, se destacaba, hizo un colorido dibujo de un bosque, con un lago y unos patos nadando en la superficie, tenía un excelente uso de los trazos. Louis había hecho algo muy sencillo, una pelota de gajos y algunos juguetes flotando en el aire, era extraño, pero a la vez intrigante. Estéfano había dibujado comida, pizza, donas, helado, chocolates, por lo visto estaba con hambre, Eren sonrió. Christofer hizo una especie de garabato, no se entendía bien si era un gato, un tigre o un leopardo, se notaba que le costaba mucho la motricidad fina. Connie había dibujado una casita en una campiña, como los dibujos de los niños de jardincito. Adam en cambio, dibujó un jarrón con una toalla sobre una mesa, aunque el concepto se entendía se notaba un trazo muy débil y algo tembloroso. Por fin llegó a una mano, muy bien dibujada por cierto, que estaba haciendo la señal de "fuck you", que tenía un tatuaje diabólico en el dorso, una estrella de cinco puntas con algunos grabados y las uñas negras. No estaba firmado, pero no era necesario indagar demasiado para saber de quién se trataba. Eren suspiró mirando el dibujo y cruzándose de brazos. Ese hombre se la iba a poner difícil, no había dudas. Pero todo era cuestión de no seguirle el juego y ya.

Para la segunda clase Eren llevó acuarelas. Empezó explicándole sobre los colores primarios, que eran los que tenían cada uno para trabajar, y les escribió en el pizarrón las combinaciones para sacar los colores secundarios. Esta vez los vio más interesados y activos, excepto Levi que lanzó un sonoro ronquido justo cuando terminaba la explicación, Reiner se encargó de despertarlo.

Al fin, les dijo que se sintieran libres de usar los elementos, y que al igual que la clase anterior podrían pintar lo que gustaran.

—Quiero que elijan un título sobre el cual trabajar. Piensen en algo que mueva sus sentimientos más profundos, algo que los motive a luchar, una persona, una situación, un sueño. Si me permiten, les traje música instrumental que tal vez los ayude a liberar su creatividad.

—¿Gemidos? —preguntó Levi, haciendo que el grupo riera de nuevo.

—No, no son gemidos.

Eren conectó su celular al parlante portátil que había llevado y una suave música celta empezó a sonar. Los presos se miraron entre ellos pero les gustó en general. Varios lo llamaron varias veces para preguntarle sobre la combinación de colores, sobre cómo hacer que no se corriera la pintura y muchas inquietudes más. El docente estaba en su salsa. Excepto Levi que al principio no hizo nada y se dedicó a bostezar. Pero de repente se sentó erguido y tomó el pincel. Eren lo miró de reojo pero dejó que trabajara a su gusto, sin interrumpirlo, ni molestarlo.

Al cabo de una extensa hora, ya se podía decir que todos habían terminado con el trabajo.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que vayan pasando de a uno y expongan sus trabajos realizados el día de hoy —pidió Eren colocándose a un costado para dejarles la pizarra libre donde había un atril para colocar las imágenes—. ¿Alguien quiere empezar?

—Yo —pidió Jason.

—Muy bien, Jason, pasa.

La pintura del hombre era muy rudimentaria, sin embargo el mensaje era profundo. Un césped bien cuidado, una lápida y una ramo de flores apoyándose en ésta. Eren lo miró y lo instó a hablar.

—Bueno, mi obra se llama "Inolvidable", esta es… es la lápida de mi madre —todos escuchaban atentamente—. Ella murió cuando yo estaba aquí, el año pasado, así que… no la conozco, pero quise, hacerle un… tributo. Como no pude ir aún al cementerio a dejarle unas flores… Bueno…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Eren suspiró hondo, se notaba el temblor en las manos de su alumno mientras miraba su obra.

—Es una obra hermosa —ayudó Eren—. Se nota que manejaste muy bien los colores, aún debemos trabajar en las formas, pero a simple vista se entiende tu concepto. ¿Son rosas?

—Sí, ella amaba las rosas —dijo el hombre con la mirada triste.

Eren comenzó a aplaudir y los demás lo siguieron. Jason sonrió y se volvió a su asiento.

—Profesor —habló Estéfano—. Me gustaría mostrar lo mío.

—Pasa.

—Bien, mi obra se llama "Amor", y esta es mi novia —dijo con orgullo de su pintura donde un rostro humano se perfilaba, aunque un poco desproporcionado.

—No sabía que tu novia fuera el jorobado de Notre Dame —lanzó Levi mordazmente y todos estallaron en carcajadas, Estéfano lo miró de mala manera.

—Ya, ya, cálmense —pidió Eren—. Háblanos de ella, Estefan. ¿Por qué te inspiró?

—Mi novia se llama Ingrid, es la mujer más hermosa y buena sobre esta tierra.

—Lo mismo dijiste de la enfermera Claudia —largó Levi por lo bajo y nuevamente todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡No es así! —dijo el hombre cabreado—. Ya expliqué lo que sucedió con ella. Mi novia es diferente, es un ángel, no se burlen de ella.

—¡Ya, Estéfano, tranquilo! —dijo Eren atajándolo porque vio como cerraba los puños—. No hagas caso, sabes que dice eso para molestar. Tu obra está perfecta. Escuchen —esta vez se dirigió al resto—. Traten de ver más allá de las formas, de eso se trata el arte. Que alguien no pinte bien o no dibuje de acuerdo a los estándares de lo real, no significa que no pueda expresar un sentimiento. No limiten sus sentidos a repetir las cosas. El arte les provee de muchos caminos, de muchas formas para expresar lo que piensan, sienten, y desean, sean creativos. No estamos en esta clase para juzgarnos, creo que todos saben lo horrible que es estar en un estrado y recibir todas las críticas posibles, no existen seres humanos perfectos, como tampoco existen obras perfectas, todos son intentos de las personas por expresar lo que quieren. No sean tan duros, vinimos a divertirnos, a disfrutar, a pasar un momento agradable, ¿ok? Gracias, Estéfano. Ahora Levi, ven y muéstranos tu obra, por favor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente, como siempre el hombre tenía un semblante aterrador. Tomó su lienzo y se acercó, para dejarlo sobre el atril. Apenas lo colocó, todos empezaron a reír de una manera estruendosa, tanto que uno de los guardias se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y todos bajaron la voz, pero no dejaron de carcajearse.

—Todo bien, oficial, solo un… chiste, no se preocupe —serenó, Eren.

El motivo de la risa era que Levi había pintado un muy redondo y pomposo trasero, con varios pinceles, estecas y lápices metidos en la abertura del ano. Todo sobre un fondo celeste. Eren lo miró muy serio. Cuando las voces se calmaron un poco, Levi habló con total naturalidad.

—Mi obra se llama "El arte es una mierda", y representa exactamente eso.

—¡Buen culo! —se escuchó desde el fondo.

—Gracias, me llevó bastante darle la forma y el color adecuados —habló muy serio el hombre.

—¿Es de hombre o mujer? —Preguntó Reiner.

—Oh, es el culo del profesor Jaeger —nuevamente una serie de carcajadas inundaron el recinto.

Eren se acercó para demostrar que no se sentía intimidado a pesar de que tenía los pómulos levemente rosas.

—Bueno, aunque su expresión artística es un tanto… pornográfica —dijo tomando el control de la clase—, hay que admitir que el uso de los colores y las formas se le da muy bien, señor Ackerman. Creo que tiene futuro en el arte para ser sincero.

—¡Y en el porno! —gritó uno del fondo y muchos rieron.

—Bien, continuemos, Connie, por favor.

—Profesor —habló Levi imponiéndose con su ronca voz—. Quisiera que aceptara mí… obra de arte como un regalo, ya que su culo me inspiró mucho —nuevamente se desternillaron de risa.

Eren lo miró con seriedad durante varios segundos, ambos desafiándose con la mirada.

—Lo acepto, señor Ackerman, aunque lamento decirle que no podré exhibirlo, mi madre podría sentirse algo perturbada —nuevas risas llenaron el ambiente—. Bien, puede sentarse; Connie…

Una vez que Eren llegó a su casa y descargó sus cosas, puso el cuadro sobre su mesa mientras tomaba un té helado. No había mentido, Levi tenía muy buenas condiciones, pero su insistente manera de querer dominar el ámbito, de querer ser el centro de atención y resaltar, lo estaban sacando de quicio.

Trataba de ser sereno, paciente y no dejarse llevar por la ira que a veces le surgía de lo más profundo de las entrañas, pero este personaje lo estaba llevando al límite. Bueno, al menos había logrado que participara con la clase.

Para la próxima decidió ir con un proyector pequeño para pasarle diapositivas sobre obras maestras y otras más contemporáneas. Quería ver la reacción de sus alumnos. Eren siempre buscaba que las clases sean participativas e interactivas, para que el interés se incrementara.

Logró que todos estuvieran muy interesados, y aunque no faltaron los comentarios fueran de lugar, fue dentro de todo una clase divertida.

—Esta es "La bella Betty", de Albert Finch.

—¡Mucha ropa! —largó Levi y todos rieron de inmediato. Eren hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—Fíjense la belleza de sus ojos, como el artista ha captado el alma de esta hermosa mujer, la suavidad de los trazos que le dan esa aura angelical. Sigamos con "Brujas yendo al Sabbath" de Luis Ricardo Falero.

La imagen emulaba una gran cantidad de mujeres con una tormenta de fondo, todas desnudas. Los silbidos, aplausos y aullidos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Mamacita, embrújame! —gritó Estéfano.

—¡Aflojen a los postres! —deslizó Levi.

—Qué importa, aunque estén rellenitas a mí me gustan —afirmó Louis.

—Bueno, parece que tenemos una favorita —exclamó Eren, divertido—, vamos con "Wendy", de Anthony Devas.

—¡Qué boquita!

—Te besaría todos los ojos, preciosa…

—Ya, muchachos, cálmense.

—Profesor, ponga de nuevo a las brujas.

—Seguimos con una obra muy famosa, "Lady Maria Conyngham" de Sir Thomas Lawrence.

—Mi amor, te chupo todos los rulos —largó Zacarías y sus compañeros le festejaron el piropo.

—Por lo visto hay mucho amor en este salón —acotó Eren sonriendo—. "Sol ardiente de junio" de Frederic Leighton.

—Que bien le queda el naranja —exclamó Connie con los ojos brillando.

—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente.

Eren paró el reproductor y prendió las luces, sus alumnos lo aplaudieron a rabiar.

—¡La mejor clase, por lejos! —elogió Reiner.

—Muy bien. Me alegra haberlos motivado. Porque hoy vamos a trabajar con lápices de colores y pasteles —Eren comenzó a sacar unas cajitas con los materiales—. Mateo y Adam, ayúdenme a repartir esto. Ahora, quiero que piensen en aquello que los motive, sea una mujer, una comida, un ideal, parte de la familia, no lo sé, busquen esa motivación interna y dibujen con ese sentimiento. Visualícenlo en sus mentes, siéntalo alcanzable, por esta hora, vuelen y sean libres. No se limiten.

Eren estuvo ayudando a algunos con las proporciones de los cuerpos, ya que la mayoría eligió hacer mujeres, o a sus hijos, excepto Levi que puso ambos pies en el pupitre y se negó a agarrar los lápices. Luego de un buen rato y faltando 20 minutos, Eren se acercó.

—Levi, no veo progreso en tu trabajo.

—Pues no estoy motivado —respondió con simpleza y sacó un palillo de su bolsillo para limpiarse los dientes.

—Bueno, busquemos algo que te motive —dijo el muchacho sentándose frente a su pupitre.

—Profesor, no se lo tome a mal pero… ¿qué tal si me deja de romper los cojones?

—Escucha Levi, entiendo que el arte no lo disfrutes, pero no puedo permitir que vengas a la clase y te quedes sin hacer nada. Dibuja lo que quieras, aunque no sea algo que te motive. Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué parte no le queda clara de que no moveré un puto dedo?

—Oh, ¿así que así serán las cosas? Muy bien, recuerda que toda acción tiene su reacción.

Levi lo ignoró por completo y Eren fue a encargarse del resto.

Al final de la clase, los presidiarios comenzaron a guardar las cosas.

—Oh, dejen todo en los pupitres, pueden retirarse, ha sido una clase muy productiva. Tú no, Levi, tú te quedas —todos miraron de reojo al susodicho—. Me ayudarás a guardar todo, ya que no hiciste nada durante la clase. Muchachos, los veré le próximo sábado.

Todos saludaron y se retiraron entre risas y miradas burlonas al más bajo. Cuando se quedaron solos, Levi se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si querías estar a solas conmigo no hacía falta una excusa —le largó descaradamente.

—No te hagas falsas ideas. Y empieza a recoger las cosas —Eren se acercó y comenzó a ayudarlo—. ¿Sabes? Tienes una muy mala actitud, si colaboras, haré un reporte que te ayude con respecto al informe de buen comportamiento que tu abogado anda buscando.

—Oh, parece que alguien anduvo investigando sobre mí.

—Mira Levi, no soy tu enemigo, ¿ok? Sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo de la mejor manera posible, si realmente no disfrutas de la clase, simplemente deja de venir y ya. Pero si decides seguir, yo seguiré intentando que te involucres y le saques buen provecho.

Levi no dijo más nada. Una vez que terminaron de recoger todo. Se acercó a Eren en su escritorio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Si hago o no hago nada, nada cambiará.

—Te equivocas, yo no me daré por vencido tan fácil, mientras seas mi alumno, buscaré la manera, intentaré todo lo posible para que puedas darte cuenta lo talentoso que eres, y que hay muchas maneras de que puedas enderezar tu camino. Tienes un sinfín de oportunidades.

Levi rápidamente lo acorraló contra la pizarra y golpeó la misma con un puño a un costado del rostro del docente.

—Mírate, con tu ropa de marca y tu bronceado caribeño —le habló burlonamente, mientras Eren tenía el corazón en la boca—. Tú no tuviste que vivir una semana oliendo la mierda estancada en un váter al lado de tu almohada, a ti no te balearon, ni te apuñalaron, ni te dejaron olvidado en un basurero. Así que no me vengas a sermonear como un pastor de iglesia, porque yo soy la oveja negra que nunca pertenecerá al rebaño, que probablemente le guste más convivir con los lobos y que perecerá en sus fauces porque así lo elije.

—Y-yo… yo trato de en-entender —Eren trató de mantener la compostura y no dejarse amedrentar, aunque era más que evidente su miedo—, trato de mostrar que… hay… otros caminos, otras formas de… vivir y recuperar la dignidad.

—¿Crees que soy indigno acaso? —preguntó sagazmente el otro, perforándolo con su mirada.

—Todos merecemos darnos una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, ¿piensas que puedo reformarme y ser una persona de bien? ¿Realmente lo cree, profesor?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque usted no me conoce, si me conociera, se daría por vencido de inmediato.

—No lo creo, ya te dije que no me dejo vencer tan fácil. Si pudieras abrirte un poco y contarme… tal vez podría ayudarte.

—La verdad es que usted solo quiere saciar su morbo conociendo las oscuridades de las personas. Sea honesto con eso. Me quiere hacer creer que es el buen samaritano que viene al rescate de la gente. Pero sólo busca sentirse bien consigo mismo —Eren abrió sus ojos indignado—. Supongamos que yo le cuente mi historia, lo que sucederá luego es lo de siempre, largará unas pocas lágrimas de cocodrilo y luego se irá a su casita de porcelana, y dormirá sobre su almohada de plumas, seguirá con su vida cómoda y simple, y se olvidará de lo que pasó aquí, como lo hacen todos. Cambiar la vida de las personas no es tan sencillo como escuchar y sentir lástima, su oratoria es la misma de un charlatán. Tal vez le sirva a esos inútiles, pero a mí, me fastidia.

—Eres demasiado pesimista, Levi. Ahora, por favor, déjame salir.

—¿Siente miedo, verdad? Pero no tiene porqué, sólo soy un ladrón, no asesino, ni violo… aunque tal vez haría una excepción con usted —Levi lo tomó de la solapa del saco y Eren contuvo un jadeo de miedo, pero el otro solo se limitó a hacer un movimiento como si le acomodara la ropa—. No se vaya a mear encima, profesor, eso sería lamentable.

Le sonrió apenas, de manera despectiva y le sacó la insidiosa lengua donde brillaba una bolita de acero que tenía por piercing. Luego se alejó para darle paso. Eren pudo sentir sus ojos fulminándolo hasta que estuvo a una buena distancia.

—¿Listo? —le dijo el guardia cárcel que estaba fuera del recinto, el hombre asintió.

Pasó por el control con los guardias y una vez sentado en su auto, se agarró del volante para permitirse resoplar y largar unas pocas lágrimas de frustración. Se sentía intimidado, Levi ejercía un control tan fuerte contra él que no podía manejarlo apropiadamente. Se sentía fatal. Era por lejos el desafío más grande que le había tocado atravesar como docente.

Luego de inspirar y exhalar un par de veces, se sintió más repuesto. No se daría por vencido, y si ese tipo pensaba que iba a amedrentarlo con su comportamiento, se prepararía mentalmente, pero la próxima vez le demostraría que mientras estuviera en su clase, debería colaborar, de una forma u otra.

—Lo lograré —se impartió ánimos—. Claro que lo haré.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Favor con favor, se paga

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. He aquí la continuación, va a ser un fic d capítulos. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes. Solo eso.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"El que hace un favor a quien lo merece, él mismo lo recibe"_**

 **Aurelio Teodosio Macrobio**

.

.

Eren les había llevado a todos unas masillas para modelar. Esta vez iba a intentar que hicieran un jarrón o en su defecto un recipiente para popurrí.

Cada uno sacó su masilla, Eren les explicó cómo trabajarla, tenían un bol con agua sobre el pupitre, para poder modelar mejor, algunos trapos de remeras viejas que les trajo para limpiarse y unos delantales de plástico que consiguió prestados en uno de los colegios donde daba clases.

Les puso un poco de cumbia a bajo volumen y eso pareció animar a todos. La mayoría se decidió por el jarrón. El docente explicó las nociones básicas al frente, varios se acercaron a mirar, y Levi estuvo mirando el techo y bostezando. Parecía muy cansado, tenía una especie de raspadura sobre uno de sus pómulos y uno de sus brazos del codo a la muñeca con vendas, profundas ojeras adornaban sus azules y fríos ojos.

Eren inspiró se armó de valor y se acercó con unas estecas en las manos. Puso las cosas en el pupitre del reo y lo miró tranquilo.

—¿Será que hoy no me darás problemas, Levi? —trató de sonar amigable, pero solo recibió una mirada de hastío de parte del otro.

Sin embargo se sentó correctamente y tomó la masilla.

—¿Qué quieres modelar? —preguntó Eren siempre con la misma aura de tranquilidad.

—¿No dijiste que un jarrón o un cenicero? ¿Acaso será que uno puede ser un poco creativo?

—Mmm, me preocupa que si te dejo ser creativo acabes haciendo un pene erecto o un culo abierto, ya empiezo a darme cuenta de tus inclinaciones.

—¿Hacia los culos? —largó el otro mordazmente.

—Hacia ser el rebelde sin causa que quiere transgredir todas las normas, eso. Sería lindo que intentaras simplemente colaborar por una vez.

—Mmm, no estoy especialmente inspirado, pero voy a intentarlo ¿Si te sorprendo qué obtendré como recompensa?

—Bueno —Eren lo tomó como una buena iniciativa—, si es una buena propuesta, me refiero, algo que no sea porno o bizarro o desagradable… te podría conseguir una caja de cigarros, por ejemplo.

Levi levantó su mirada y suavizó su gesto, incluso hasta sonrió de medio lado. Eren estaba sorprendido, ver una actitud positiva en Levi era acaso más aterrador que la habitual, pero de alguna manera también interesante.

—Bueno, espero me sorprendas. Iré a ayudar a tus compañeros.

La siguiente hora Levi no molestó a nadie, parecía muy entretenido con su propia masa.

Jason, Christofer, Reiner, Zacarías y Mateo hicieron unos muy bonitos jarrones. Al menos se esmeraron bastante en darles la forma adecuada. Algunos más abombados que otros, pero bastante lindos en general. En cambio Estéfano, Louis y Adam hicieron sus vasijas. Tuvieron un poco más de trabajo que el resto, pero dentro de todo (siempre con ayuda del profesor) se veían bastante decentes.

—Bien, les pido por favor que dejen sus creaciones en la repisa —dijo Eren fijándose que faltaban apenas quince minutos para terminar la clase—. Para la próxima estarán secas y procederemos a darles un bonito motivo con pinceles ¿Levi? —llamó al hombre que era el único que seguía sentado. Le estaba dando la espalda con lo cual no podía ver en que trabajaba con tanto ahínco.

—Necesito cinco minutos más —les respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

Una vez que todos dejaron sus creaciones, fueron a lavarse las manos. Al volver Levi ya había terminado. Eren se acercó y se quedó muy sorprendido. Era una imagen, bastante buena (considerando que se había hecho en poco más de una hora), de un pequeño ángel dormido y en posición fetal.

—¡Carajo, qué bonito! —Largó Jason mientras todos se empujaban para poder observar la figura.

—Al final el enano es talentoso —soltó Reiner y Levi solo le lanzó una mirada mordaz, antes de retirarse para lavarse las manos.

Eren levantó con cuidado la figura y la llevó junto con las otras a la repisa.

—Yo también quiero hacer otra cosa —exclamó Christofer, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, la próxima clase traeré más material para que hagan una composición libre, ¿les parece bien así? —Propuso Eren.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras ayudaban a guardar el resto de los elementos, Levi se le acercó y lo encaró como era su forma de ser habitual.

—Marlboro, los mentolados —le dijo con seguridad y Eren enarcó una ceja—. ¿Acaso no te sorprendí?

—Sí, lo hiciste, de acuerdo, te ganaste tu cajetilla.

—Si te sigo sorprendiendo, ¿qué más me darás?

Eren se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mientras sentía la penetrante mirada del recluso.

—¡Ejem! Creo que mejor nos vamos y los dejamos solos —dijo Mateo burlonamente y todos empezaron a reírse.

—Bien, muchachos, la clase ha terminado oficialmente. Dejaremos las pinturas para cuando terminen con sus nuevas creaciones. Traeré arcilla para la próxima clase, es un poco más dura y más difícil de moldear, pero creo que van a divertirse. Durante la semana que viene vayan pensando en algo que les gustaría moldear, no se compliquen mucho, busquen cosas sencillas, pero que los inspiren —Estéfano abrió la boca pero Eren lo interrumpió deliberadamente—. Nada de chicas desnudas… o chicos, por favor. Recuerden que luego debemos exponer sus trabajos en una muestra con la alcaldía. Así que les pido tranquilidad y respeto.

—¿Nunca vamos a dibujar desnudos? —preguntó Louis un poco decepcionado.

—Sí, lo haremos, llegado el momento.

—¿Con modelos de verdad? —soltó Adam entusiasmado.

—No, muchachos, a menos que alguno de ustedes quiera posar.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Levi y todos lo miraron para abuchearlo.

—Ya, tranquilícense. Los veré la próxima semana. Gracias por su esfuerzo.

Una vez que todos se fueron y guardó sus cosas, se acercó nuevamente a la figura. Era como un pequeño ángel bebé, ahora que miraba sus rasgos. Claro que le faltaba mucho trabajo aún, aunque de hecho ni él podría haber hecho algo tan bonito en tan poco tiempo.

Fue hasta su auto y se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de arrancar. Levi era lindo, físicamente hablando, aunque no fuera demasiado alto, se notaban sus brazos trabajados, su complexión compacta pero musculosa, su piel clara, sus ojos azules. Sí, especialmente su mirada, infundía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero cuando cedía, cuando dejaba ese lado rebelde badass que mostraba a menudo, se podían vislumbrar como reminiscencias de luz.

No tenía idea sobre la condena de Levi, pero bueno, era un pabellón para ladrones y traficantes, no había mucho margen para pensar en otras alternativas. De pronto surgió en él unas enormes ganas de conocer más sobre la vida de ese recluso. Sacudió la cabeza, había prometido no meterse en problemas.

No, Eren, no, no era una buena idea fijarse en él, por muy atractivo que pareciera… Pero si era realista parecía que el hombre se fijaba de cierta manera en él, a veces sentía como si lo desnudara con sus rasgados ojos, y no iba a mentir, porque la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que eso pasaba era un tanto… excitante.

Suspiró fuerte y arrancó. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en tonterías. Lo único que le faltaba, tener líos amorosos con un recluso, además, que miedo, seguramente Levi era de esos que le iban las cosas violentas, someter al otro, tal vez golpear. Tragó en seco, no, no, no, de ninguna manera no.

Tuvo una semana muy atareada con muchos exámenes encima. El jueves robaron su bonito auto azul con todas las cosas de arte dentro. Lo encontraron al otro día tirado en un baldío, completamente vacío, le habían sacado las ruedas y los asientos, le rompieron dos vidrios, le sacaron el estéreo y la batería. Al menos le dejaron el motor, pensó Eren. De todas maneras tendía un seguro contra robos y aunque iba a demorar le iban a dejar el auto en condiciones en menos de una semana.

Llegó un poco abatido a su clase, no tenía la arcilla (porque estaba en el baúl del auto que fue saqueado), entre otros valiosos elementos que había perdido. Reiner le consultó acerca de por qué ahora estaban dibujando naturalezas muertas y no trabajando con la arcilla y Eren les contó.

—Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que si llegan a vender las cosas que robaron van a sacar dos monedas, pero a mí me afectaron muchísimo. Tenía una carpeta con muchos proyectos, trabajos, dibujos incluso, eso es una pérdida en verdad enorme.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio, mirándolo como perros que acababan de cagar la alfombra, de pronto Eren se percató que esos hombres eran delincuentes después de todo, y que seguramente habrían hecho cosas así muchísimas veces. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para hacer catarsis.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarlos con todo esto. Como sea, hoy vamos a aprender muchas cosas interesantes —puso la frutera con la pera, las manzanas y las bananas en su escritorio y luego tomó una tiza para continuar con la clase.

Cada uno tomó una fruta y se la llevaron luego de escuchar las primeras explicaciones. Incluso les llevó algunas revistas con pinturas del estilo para que pudieran ilustrarse. Incluso Levi participó obedientemente, eligió una banana y Eren estuvo esperando todas alusiones del caso, pero no las hubo.

—Vas muy bien —lo alentó mientras se acercaba—, pero ten cuidado con la proporción de esta curva, fíjate, aquí en esta mancha, no está tan alejado el trazo, ¿ves?

—Sí, veo. Por cierto —habló bajo mientras tomaba el borrador para corregir la línea—, ¿dónde fue que robaron tu auto?

—Lo dejé en el estacionamiento del colegio donde trabajo, el Dragon School, cerca de la plaza Stoghess. Siempre lo dejo ahí, incluso hace dos meses compré una alarma costosa.

—Esas alarmas no sirven para nada —aseguró Levi mientras volvía a mirar el dibujo corregido—. Detesto dibujar, prefiero la pintura o la escultura.

—Por cierto, eres muy bueno esculpiendo, ¿ya tenías experiencia?

—No realmente. A veces pasaba muchas horas solo y jugaba con plastilinas, solo eso.

—Bien, sigue así —dijo mientras iba al pupitre de Reiner que lo estaba llamando.

Fue una clase tranquila, todos estaban bastante animados y luego eren sacó la licuadora, azúcar y agua mineral y todos tomaron unos licuados de frutas que se fueron con las caras llenas de alegría. Levi se quedó un rato con Eren ayudando a acomodar las cosas, que no eran muchas.

—Mmm, ¿acaso se olvidó de mis cigarros, profesor? —le dijo cuándo le alcanzó las últimas hojas.

—No, no lo hice, justamente… —respondió sacando la caja de su bolsillo.

Apenas la agarró Levi silbaron desde afuera y se escucharon las risotadas de los demás.

—Gracias —soltó el reo antes de darle una profunda mirada y marcharse.

Eren se sentó en su auto y suspiró ¡Joder! Le gustaba el idiota de Levi ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Era masoquista acaso? Tuvo un breve lapsus donde veía a Levi con pantalón de cuero encima de él tirando de una correa que estaba prendida a un collar que estaba usando.

—Bueno, basta —tomó su celular y le escribió a su grupo de amigos, Marcel, Armin y Floch, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en juntarse en su departamento a beber.

Fue una buena noche, jugaron T.E.G. y aunque hubo muchos roces, especialmente entre Floch y Armin, al final ganó Marcel y los ánimos se apaciguaron ¿Cómo fue que terminó ganando Marcel? Eren no lo sabía, probablemente las dos botellas vacías de vodka, una de ronmiel, los cuatros six pax de cervezas y la jarra de sangría tuvieran mucho que ver. Como sea, al otro día todos tuvieron una resaca de muerte.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, estaban comiendo pizza luego de tomar fuertes analgésicos y Floch fue el primero en irse, luego le siguió Marcel porque su hermana Misha lo había invitado al cine. De manera que se quedó conversando un poco con Armin sobre Historia universal del Arte. Amaba esas charlas tan entretenidas. Llamaron al portero y se sorprendió, porque en verdad no estaba esperando a nadie.

Cuando levantó el auricular descubrió que se trataba de un envío enorme que le había llegado con un taxi. Cuando bajaron a la recepción del edificio el auto ya se había ido. Era una caja enorme, como de un metro de largo por 50cms de alto, que además pesaba bastante. No tenía ni remitentes ni nada, simplemente un papel que decía: "Eren Jaeger".

Decidieron abrirla ahí abajo antes de llevarla a otra parte y cuando abrieron la tapa ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No solo estaba absolutamente todos los implementos de arte que se habían llevado de su auto, sino que además había cajas y cajas de lápices, acuarelas, pinceles, atriles, muchísimo material extra completamente nuevo. Llevaron todo al departamento de Eren, demoraron más de media hora en sacar todo lo que había dentro. Al final encontraron un sobre de papel manila marrón que rezaba: "Por los daños", y adentro contenía unos mil dólares.

Eren estaba pálido. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

—¿Debería avisar a la policía? —dijo preocupado mirando a su amigo.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Es como si hubieran querido resarcirse, ¿no? Te devolvieron todo y mucho más, supongo que por eso el sobre "por los daños". Sin embargo las personas que estén atrás de esto saben la dirección de tu casa y eso… bueno, es un poco perturbador. Por otro lado no tenemos pistas de nada, ni de quién pudo haberlo hecho o… ¡Ya sé! —dijo con sus ojos celestes brillando—. Probablemente alguno de tus alumnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

—Bueno, en el mundo del hampa, quiero decir, del delito, hay toda una organización muy precisa para todo. Cuando perteneces ellos te cuidan, ya sabes, te hacen estar medianamente bien en las cárceles, siempre que no los hayas delatado y esas cosas. Probablemente alguno habló con la gente de afuera de la cárcel e hicieron que te devolvieran las cosas.

—Bueno… suena bastante lógico —dijo refregándose la nuca.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir a mi departamento por cualquier cosa?

—Sí, por favor.

La siguiente semana los amigos de Eren lo estuvieron frecuentando, incluso hubo dos días que se fue a casa de sus padres. Pero el edificio era seguro, tenía cámaras de vigilancia en cada pasillo, un guardia permanente en la recepción. No tenía motivos para sentirse inseguro.

Ese sábado llevó la arcilla y les contó a todos que sus cosas habían sido restituidas por una persona anónima, que si alguien sabía de quien se trataba que le hiciera llegar su sincero agradecimiento.

—Nadie hace nada gratis, profesor —largó Levi mordazmente y todos se voltearon a mirarlo—. Tal vez le cobren el favor en algún momento.

—Ya, no seas así —soltó Reiner riendo nerviosamente—. No seamos tan cínicos, así como estamos nosotros, hay gente buena en el mundo que hace las cosas correctas, no es para darle tantas vueltas.

—Oh, bu-bueno, vamos con la… la arcilla —Eren se puso algo nervioso y Levi notó su semblante decaído.

—Profesor, la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños —habló Jason poniéndose de pie—. Me preguntaba si se podría, bueno, no sé, hacer un pequeño festejo.

—Con vino y porno —largó Mateo con los ojos brillando, Eren se rió.

—Okay, vamos a festejar, pero nada de vino, o porno, lo siento, a lo mucho puedo traer sándwiches de miga, un cabsha con dulce de leche y gaseosas. Es eso o nada.

—Y bueno, si no se puede —acotó Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, sí, profe, está perfecto —animó Jason—. Y un regalo, me gustan las radios.

Eren sacudió la cabeza ante su descaro y sonrió derrotado. Una vez que levantaron todo, esta vez fue Reiner quien se quedó a ayudar. Parecía que Levi estaba de mal humor.

—¿Qué le sucede? —trató de indagar Eren, ya que salió sin siquiera saludarlo.

—El mes pasado fue su cumpleaños, no vino nadie a saludar. Usted no dijo nada tampoco.

—¿Fue su cumpleaños? Bueno, pero yo no lo sabía.

—Sí, bueno, él es… digamos "especial". Se ofende fácil, no le haga caso, ya se le va a pasar.

—¿No vino nadie a saludarlo?

—Nop. Nunca viene nadie en realidad. No tiene parientes. Ah no, espere, sí, creo que tiene uno o dos, pero nunca vienen, nunca lo llaman, nada. Es la persona más solitaria que conocí en la vida.

Una vez en su auto se sintió fatal. Pobre Levi, sin nadie que lo visitara, o lo llamaran, ni siquiera para su cumpleaños. Era muy triste. Se le ocurrió una idea de repente.

—Esto es malo —se dijo, pero luego miró con firmeza al espejo retrovisor—. Bueno, ya que.

—X—X—X—X—X—X—

—¿Profesor? —preguntó uno de los guardiacárceles esa tarde de martes, mientras le sonreía.

—Ramiro, ¿qué tal? Si, vine a, bueno de visita.

El hombre revisó la planilla, y enarcó una ceja más no dijo nada. Eren estaba serio, tratando de ganarle a los nervios, lo que menos quería es que pensaran que había algo entre el reo y él.

—¿Motivo de la visita? —le dijo mirándolo con cierta burla.

—Bueno, es el cumpleaños del presidiario y me pareció bien… uh, para que no lo pase en soledad —esa era la pura verdad.

—Ajá, bueno —el guardia anotó "visita personal"—. Le voy a tener que pedir sus pertenencias, y por favor contra la pared, bájese los pantalones y levante los brazos, extendidos.

Eren sabía que las requisas eran incómodas, más de una vez la gente evitaba visitar a los parientes por la humillación, pero a Dios gracias el guardia no lo tocó demás ni nada, claro que lo miró por todas partes, era la norma. Sacó todo de su mochila, el pastel tuvo que ser cortado. Ramiro le explicó que mucha gente les ponía cosas en el mismo, cuchillos, hojas de afeitar, droga. De paso se quedó con una porción que Eren gentilmente le ofreció. Una vez que hizo todas las revisiones pertinentes lo dejó pasar.

Era la primera vez que Eren visitaba una cárcel en calidad de visita. Cuando iba a dar sus cursos no eran tan estrictos en las revisiones, al menos no le pedían que se desnudara. Miró a varios lados un poco desorientado, un guardia se le acercó y le dijo que tomara asiento en una de las mesas, que pronto vendría el preso.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato, momento que aprovechó para poner un escueto mantel negro y las cosas que había traído encima. Observó a su alrededor. Sabía que la mayoría eran malas personas, o personas que habían metido la pata de alguna manera, sin embargo era desgarrador el escenario. Unos niños se le colgaban a un grandote y le decían "papá", le contaban lo que habían hecho en la escuela, mientras la hermana de ese hombre se quedaba de brazos cruzados y callada. En otra mesa Estéfano lo saludó levantando la mano, estaba al parecer con su pareja o algo así, una chica linda con la que estaban abrazados, Eren le devolvió el saludo. Casi le da un soponcio al sentir la mano de Reiner sobre su hombro.

—Profe —llamó con familiaridad.

—Ho-hola, Reiner, me tomaste desprevenido.

—No se asuste, no se asuste —le dijo riendo—, pero es algo extraño verlo por aquí ¿A quién vino a visitar? —Eren balbuceó—. Ah, ya veo —habló el rubio antes de que el profesor pudiera expedirse—. Mire, no creo que venga para ser honesto, Levi es más huraño que un gato panza arriba.

—¿A quién le llamas gato panza arriba? —se sintió la potente voz detrás del hombre que se hizo a un lado.

—A nadie, a nadie, los dejo muchachos, tengo que ir a atender mis asuntos. Oye, lindo pastel, ¿me guardas una porción?

—No —respondió Levi sentándose frente a Eren y cruzándose de brazos. Reiner desapareció casi instantáneamente—. Hola, ¿a qué viniste? —le largó con acidez.

—Hola, Levi. Bueno, me tomé el atrevimiento de visitarte. Oí por ahí que fue tu cumpleaños hace un mes y que no lo pudiste festejar ent-

—¡Error! —lo interrumpió toscamente—. Yo no festejo mi cumpleaños porque no se me da la puta gana ¿Y qué es toda esta mierda? —continuó mientras miraba la mesa.

—Oh, entiendo, bueno, lo siento, pensé que sería agradable, ya sabes, un pastel, un regalo. No quise incomodarte, si prefieres me iré.

—¿Ya estás aquí, no? Si te tomaste tantas molestias, nada se puede hacer.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —Preguntó Eren al ver que Levi tenía un labio partido y sendos moretones del lado derecho del rostro, al igual que algo así como rasguños sobre ese pómulo.

—¿Esto? Oh, nada del otro mundo, quise follarme a un cactus y bueno, el muy maldito no se dejó, eso pasó. Quiero mi regalo.

—Cla-claro —Eren abrió su mochila y sacó el paquete, tenía el papel roto ya que hacerle la requisa se lo rompieron para revisarlo—. Toma, espero te guste.

Levi ya se estaba preparando para burlarse de lo que fuera, pero se quedó unos momentos callado. Era una caja (que también habían abierto, pero no le importó) con inscripciones en colores y fondo negro, abrió el costado que ya estaba violentado y tiró hacia afuera el blíster. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento. Era una figura de Rorschach, el protagonista de Watchmen. No era como la que él recordaba de cuando era pequeño, esa que estaba en la estantería inalcanzable, un Hulk presioso, brillante, por la que había recibido duras palizas y su primer "arresto" (en realidad lo retuvieron un día en la comisaría porque era un menor), pero ésta era muchísimo más hermosa. Se notaba que era algo costoso, por los detalles, la pintura, se tomó su tiempo para examinarla, su corazón latía emocionado. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había hecho un regalo. Y además una cosa tan significativa.

—Es linda —largó con la voz más suave, Eren sonrió aliviado de haber acertado con sus gustos.

—Tuve que confiar en mis instintos, porque no sabía qué cosas te gustaban, pero bueno, Watchman es una serie que me apasiona, y por eso…

—¿La compraste para ti o para mí?

—No, no, para ti.

—Bueno, entonces no aclares, ya dije que me gusta.

—Claro, eh… ¿Un poco de pastel?

—Por lo visto lo hiciste tú —acotó, mientras guardaba la figura con cuidado y miraba hacia los pedazos cortajeados por los guardias—. ¿No será una de tus tretas para envenenarme y deshacerte de mí?

—Oh, me atrapaste —contestó Eren mientras le alcanzaba un plato y una cuchara junto a una porción generosa—, solo espero que el efecto te agarre después que me vaya o podrían sospechar —alegó rodando los ojos hacia donde estaba uno de los guardias.

Levi probó el pastel, estaba dulce, rico, esponjoso. No era una persona que le diera demasiada importancia a lo que engullía, siempre que le llenara el estómago y lo ayudara a no desmayarse por las calles. Así que esto era agradable.

—¿Me dejarás el resto o te lo vas a llevar?

—No, lo dejaré, es tuyo.

Levi dejó el plato sobre la mesa, inspiró y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo mirando a Eren con desconfianza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedirme? ¿Necesitas que alguien te haga un favor o qué? Ya lárgalo.

El rostro del profesor mostró su desconcierto.

—¿Favor? ¿Favor de qué? No, no, Levi, yo no estoy haciendo esto por nada a cambio, bueno, tal vez sí, un poco de colaboración en clase. Mira, estaba preocupado, sobre la última vez, pensé que tal vez no volverías a las lecciones, así que quería zanjar cualquier problema que hubiera entre nosotros, solo eso.

El presidiario enarcó una ceja no del todo convencido, al fin suspiró, para volver a comer del pastel. Eren era el tipo más raro que había conocido hasta el momento.

—Oye —le dijo con su trato rudo de siempre, Eren lo miró con los mofletes abultados porque estaba disfrutando de su propia creación—, no esperes que te pida disculpas o te trate diferente por esto. Pero… —hizo una pausa como si estuviera analizando sus palabras—, no seré un total imbécil para las clases, tenlo por seguro.

Eren sonrió sin mostrar el contenido de su boca, y extendió su mano hacia Levi que la tomó con firmeza. Cuando tragó, le habló entonces.

—Eso es más que suficiente. Gracias.

Si bien los siguientes días tuvo que aguantarse las bromas de sus compañeros acerca de "su novio el profesor burgués", realmente no les prestó demasiada atención. Reiner casi se largó a llorar pero no dejó que probara ni una sola cucharada de su pastel. Por las noches, cuando lo atacaba el insomnio, se sentaba en su litera y sostenía el bonito muñeco entre sus dedos llenos de callos. Nunca había sentido especial apego por ninguna cosa material, sin embargo, realmente deseaba que esa figura permaneciera entre sus pertenencias para siempre.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. El sabor del peligro

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como están, amores? Capítulo rápido para ir avanzando con esta historia, qué les parece hasta ahora? Me lo dicen con un bonito comentario o review? Es mi alimento de cada día. No olviden dejar sus votos, follows y fauvorites, me hacen feliz de esa manera.

Por cierto, corregí dos errores (gracias por hacérmelo notar), primero que repetí al mismo personaje (suele suceder, sorry), y segundo Eren vive en un segundo piso, piso, no el quinto. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, contenido lime, un poco de sangre (why not?), eso, feels. Ya saben.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Es peligroso aquel que no tiene nada que perder".**_

 _ **Johann W. Goethe**_

.

.

Reiner se rió estúpidamente mientras le susurraba cosas a Jason en el oído. Eran como las tres de la mañana y estaba harto de esos idiotas. Solo esperaba que no se pusieran calientes o algo como eso, pero claro era pedir demasiado. Porque apenas cerró los ojos los escuchó resoplando y gimiendo. Maldijo su suerte internamente y se puso los auriculares, lo que odiaba de su Ipod es que tenía solo tres temas tediosos, tediosos porque ya se había aburrido de escucharlos hasta el hartazgo.

Pero no modo, era mejor volver a escuchar esa porquería que la follada monumental que Reiner le estaba poniendo al otro, o al revés, no estaba seguro de a quien le tocaba esta vez. La verdad hacía mucho que no se acostaba con nadie, tal vez debería buscar a Farlan la próxima vez que saliera, si es que le quedaba un poco de tiempo… o a Eren.

Apenas se levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, mientras la música le apuñalaba los tímpanos y la *cucheta de doble piso (*camarote, litera) de mala muerte donde dormía temblaba por toda la acción que tenían en "planta baja".

Ah, sí, Eren era lindo, tenía la piel trigueña naturalmente, al menos hasta donde había podido admirar, esos ojos brillantes y enormes que parecían las puertas abiertas al paraíso, una mandíbula fuerte al igual que su mirada, valiente, había tenido más huevos que varios para enfrentarlo y tratar de ponerlo en su lugar. Tal vez esa cualidad era la más sobresaliente de todas, y claro siempre estaba esa morbosidad de lo prohibido, de acercarse a un chico de cuna de oro, de alta alcurnia. Hasta el momento solo había tenido contacto con esa clase social para "encargos", la mayoría de políticos, bueno, incluso el grupo de su tío trabajaba para el alcalde de la ciudad.

Seguro tocar a Eren se debía sentir rico, siempre que caminaba entre ellos dejaba una estela de delicioso y costoso perfume. No era idiota, notaba las miradas que le echaba, que Eren seguramente creía que él no se daba cuenta. Pero Levi siempre había sido observador y detallista, no por nada le encargaban las tareas de investigación y seguimiento. Horas haciendo guardias bajo el sol, el frío, la lluvia, la nieve, para aprender las costumbres, las rutinas de "las presas" que luego serían atacadas, le habían pulido sus habilidades de observación.

Eren era suave como un malvavisco, respetuoso, con esa luz en la mirada de aquellos que no han pasado carencias o necesidades, con la piel nueva y reluciente. Notó que empezaba a excitarse de solo imaginárselo desnudo con las piernas abiertas y suplicando por un poco de su atención. Bufó tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, no era momento para una paja, menos con los otros dos abajo follando. Encima el maldito sueño no se aparecía por ninguna parte, joder.

Bueno, no era una novedad que tuviera problemas para dormir, tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, y muchas veces apenas cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas espantosas ¿Cuánto llevaba en esa pocilga? ¿Un año? Y todavía le quedaban como tres, pero el abogado le había dicho que Kenny iba a sacarlo antes de pascuas, al parecer iban a necesitarlo en otra "misión". Solo cuando eso sucedía su tío parecía acordarse de que existía.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en prisión? ¿Tres? Luego tuvo varios arrestos por hacer un poco de desorden aquí o allí, nada memorable. Pero recuerda cuando tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos y lo sentenciaron a seis años, de los cuales solo cumplió cuatro antes de que lo sacaran para seguir "trabajando".

Cuando entró la primera vez estaba "sin estrenar", había tenido un par de revolcones con algunos prostitutas, y una o dos seudo relaciones medianamente estables, pero que para ser honesto no recordaba ni cómo eran los rostros de esas jovencitas. Pero cuando pisó la prisión notó la mirada hambrienta de varios, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo se sentía un poco amedrentado para ser honesto. Había escuchado todo tipo de historias respecto a estar encerrado de sus propios compatriotas, y ninguna buena.

Fue cuando conoció a "El Toro", un tipo fornido, algo peludo y enorme que "lo escogió" a los pocos días de ingresar. Al menos agradecía que el hombre lo hubiera buscado para charlar antes de que las cosas sucedieran.

" _—Escucha chico, aquí eres carne fresca, ¿la captas? Me gustas, eres totalmente mi tipo —Levi recuerda que lo escuchaba sin inmutarse, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras temblaba por dentro—. Te la voy a hacer sencilla, o te quedas conmigo, o te van a agarrar los demás y será como cuando lanzas un pedazo de pollo a un lago con pirañas, ¿la captas? No te van a dejar ni los huesos._

 _Recuerda que sudaba frío al escuchar a este hombre descomunal, mientras su cerebro procesaba la mejor forma de sobrevivir en ese lugar._

 _—Conmigo vas a tener protección, nadie te va a tocar, vas a tener cigarros, un poco de *merca, y más que nada algo que muchos no tienen aquí, tranquilidad para dormir._

 _—¿Y cuál es el precio? —largó cortando el rollo y yendo directo al grano._

 _—Mira, ya te lo dije, me gustas, chico, jóvenes, blanquitos, lindos de mirar. Tenemos sexo de tanto en tanto, no me gusta forzar a nadie, no es mi estilo, yo quiero pasarla bien y haré lo mismo contigo, necesito fidelidad ante todo, tú serás mis ojos y mis oídos ahí donde yo no esté, y así más o menos va la cosa, ¿la captas? —el joven asintió—. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te quedas conmigo o no? No es por presionarte ni nada, pero soy tu mejor opción, seguramente en estos días has escuchado sobre mí. Aquí me gané respeto, estatus, ya sabes._

 _Levi era inteligente, sabía que podía encontrarse con una situación así. Lo que decía El Toro era cierto, nadie se metía con él en ese sector del penal, y andar desprotegido en ese lugar no era joda. Si no aceptaba ya sabía lo que se le venía encima, golpes, violaciones, comida infectada, cortadas, incluso lo podían matar. Entregar el culo por preservar su vida no era la gran cosa._

 _—No me gustan los hombres —le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos—, pero tampoco tengo ganas de meterme en peleas aquí. Si hago buena conducta puedo salir antes, así que… está bien, Toro, acepto tu propuesta, seré tu puta._

 _El hombre comenzó a reír ruidosamente, sonriendo tanto que se le veía la falta de uno de sus premolares._

 _—Buena elección, cachorro. Pero no lo digas de esa manera, suena como si fuera horrible, te diré que no lo es. Ya que voy a ser tu primer hombre, prometo que te haré gozar bien rico, te va a terminar gustando, ya verás._

 _Levi no le creyó una sola palabra, de hecho ese día se estuvo preparando mentalmente para afrontar la noche que se le avecinaba. Michael, su compañero de celda en ese momento le habló antes de que se fuera a la celda de El Toro._

 _Por las noches los guardias dejaban algunas celdas abiertas, siempre que los pagos estuvieran al día._

 _—Oye, toma —el hombre le dio una botella de vodka que había conseguido hacía un tiempo—. No te lo estoy regalando, ¿eh? Me la vas a devolver cuando estés mejor con ese monstruo. Pero bueno, me apiado de ti, la vas a necesitar._

 _Levi cabeceó aceptando el gesto y la destapó para empezar a vaciarla de inmediato. Aunque sabía que no iba a caer borracho con tan poca cosa, pero necesitaba anestesiarse un poco. Se dio un baño y se fue a esa celda asquerosa. Contrario a lo que esperaba fue una experiencia bastante satisfactoria. El Toro era cuidadoso, paciente, y estaba muy entregado a su rol de experimentado, por lo que le enseñó adecuadamente todo lo necesario para que dos hombres pudieran tener sexo y disfrutarlo._

 _Para Levi follar era un trámite, si se sentía caliente iba y se descargaba, y con seguridad no hubiera buscado a otro hombre para hacerlo. Sin embargo esta nueva etapa de su vida le estaba abriendo los ojos en otros sentidos._

 _Pronto se acostumbró a tener relaciones casi a diario con El Toro. La pasaba cada vez mejor, e incluso un par de veces fue él mismo el que buscó su compañía, a cambio recibió protección constante, buena comida, abrigo, llamadas, cigarros, alcohol, incluso le enseñó muchísimas mañas para abrir candados, rejas, cerrojos, consejos para no ser detectado._

 _Levi era el perro amaestrado de ese hombre. Era sigiloso y callado, le conseguía información valiosa, le colaboraba en las peleas (adonde aprendió muchas maneras de usar su propia fuerza para defenderse), le daba avisos. Era una relación donde ambos recibían un beneficio del otro. Fue también la época en que conoció a Farlan._

 _El rubio era un chico que habían apresado porque lo dejaron como chivo expiatorio de un paquete de cocaína de dos kilos que encontraron en la casa de un político. Farlan se vendía por las noches, pero se movía en un ámbito acaudalado, no consumía y jamás se imaginó quedar pegado en algo así. Al Toro le gustó de inmediato, rubio, de ojos celestes, rasgos bonitos, enseguida puso sus manos en él. Levi sabía que le gustaban más jóvenes y después de todo él ya estaba hacía rato, se imaginaba que tarde o temprano otro ocuparía su lugar._

 _Se encargó de hablar con Farlan y hacerle entender su posición en ese lugar. El muchacho lloraba por lo injusto de todo, pero terminó cediendo. El Toro hizo que ambos compartieran celda para que Levi lo vigilara y lo protegiera de otros si él estaba ocupado. Hicieron buenas migas ante la convivencia un tanto forzada y porque los dos tenían algo en común: estaban solos en la vida._

 _Levi tenía a su tío, pero si no era porque lo necesitaba para algún atraco, ni se molestaba en tenerlo en cuenta. Su madre había muerto siendo niño y ese hombre se había hecho cargo, en parte, de su crianza, pero nunca había habido un trato familiar, era más bien como un empleado "especial" del viejo, eso era todo. Aunque admitía que dentro del penal cada tanto recibía refuerzos de dinero, cigarros y víveres que le pasaban con los guardias, pero nunca lo había visitado._

 _Lo mismo Farlan, era huérfano de nacimiento, y se había criado en las calles prácticamente. Lo acogieron unas prostitutas de un burdel de mala muerte y de trabajar sirviendo cerveza y limpiando los baños y los vómitos en el piso, la regenta le ofreció que se vendiera. Desde entonces iría peregrinando de burdel en burdel hasta que decidió hacer su propio negocio luego de enganchar a un político de mucha influencia. Su "suggar daddy" le mantenía con todos sus gustos y caprichos, lo ofrecía a sus amigos del poder, y en una de esas fiestas negras había quedado pegado con todo el asunto._

 _Farlan necesitaba ayuda y Levi parecía ser el único dispuesto a contarle como eran las cosas en verdad. No tenía otras opciones, no conocía mucho del mundo de las cárceles, ni del hampa. Levi no era de andar ayudando gente porque sí, pero de cierta manera el chico le caía bien, verlo tan desprotegido y vulnerable, tocó alguna fibra íntima en él y decidió ayudarlo. También le gustaba su cuerpo, no iba a mentir, Farlan tenía cierta seducción innata que se desprendía de su aura._

 _Fue el mismo Levi quien le sugirió a El Toro que sería mejor tener a dos jóvenes a su disposición al momento del sexo. Y el hombre accedió sin pensarlo. Al cabo de un tiempo Farlan se le confesó al más bajo, pero decidieron mantener usa relación en secreto._

 _En año y medio Levi ya estaba afuera, y desde allí ayudó a Farlan a salir. Se lo trajo con él, al equipo de su tío, que al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero Levi le enseñó al rubio a usar sus virtudes para conseguirles información desde dentro de algunas organizaciones. Lo volvió un experto en armas y cuchillos, lo cobijó y lo formó, y para Farlan él lo era todo._

 _Participaron en numerosos atracos hasta que el rubio comenzó a venderse de nuevo y eso trajo problemas entre ellos. Farlan quería su independencia y a Levi no le gustaba compartirlo, de manera que decidieron separarse definitivamente. Sin embargo no tardaron en reanudar encuentros esporádicos de tanto en tanto, y así se mantuvieron por muchos años. Cada vez que alguno podía ayudar al otro lo hacían sin pensarlo."_

Esperó unos minutos una vez que la cama dejó de moverse, y al fin pudo apagar la música. Se giró para ver a Reiner higienizándose, suspiró. No veía las horas de salir de ese infierno. Al menos tenía las salidas que le facilitaban los guardias para ir a hacer "trabajitos menores" una o dos veces al mes. Mientras cumpliera los encargos estaría bien. Tal vez debería ir a visitar a Farlan la próxima.

—X—X—X—X—

Eren se había quedado hasta tarde terminando un informe pedagógico porque estaba colaborando en un proyecto del colegio donde trabajaba junto a otros dos docentes para el área de bellas artes. Se estiró haciendo tronar sus huesos y se puso de pie. Decidió terminarlo al día siguiente porque ya no daba más de sueño.

Cerró todo, apagó las luces y se fue a acostar. Dejó prendido el televisor de su habitación, como hacía siempre, programado para que se apague en una hora, y se desplomó entre las colchas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenir del living. Normalmente tenía un sueño bastante liviano. Todo estaba en penumbras para entonces. Era un ruido extraño, como de rasguños o algo así. Se sentó un poco adormilado, pero se despabiló completamente cuando escuchó la mampara que daba a su balcón abrirse.

Se puso en pie de inmediato y salió hasta el pasillo, con el corazón latiendo a todo dar. No podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, solo avanzó hacia el living para ver una figura oscura escabulléndose dentro.

—¡MIERDA! —fue lo único que le salió al ver cómo la misma ágilmente corría hasta él y lo apretaba contra la pared, una mano sobre su boca y algún tipo de arma sobre su abdomen.

—Calla —fue la orden que recibió, de una voz grave y potente.

En segundos tenía a su corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Nunca en toda su vida le habían entrado a robar o lo habían atacado, mucho menos en su departamento, y considerando que vivía en un segundo piso, tampoco tuvo que preocuparse antes por la seguridad, primero porque se suponía que había cámaras dentro del edificio, y segundo porque estaba en un segundo piso. Se quedó todo lo quieto que podía, temblando debajo del delincuente.

—Te voy a soltar, pero te quedas quieto, Eren. No voy a hacerte daño a menos que me obligues.

Momento. Esa voz sonaba bastante familiar. La sombra se alejó, mientras el profesor daba bocanadas por los nervios tratando de respirar y no desmayarse.

—¿Qui-quién e-eres? —apenas pudo pronunciar.

—Prende la luz —le ordenó de nuevo el hombre.

Cuando pudo encontrar la fuerza suficiente para no venirse abajo, caminó entre temblequeos muy lento hasta el interruptor para activarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡JODER!

—No grites dije —pidió Levi guardando la navaja entre sus prendas.

Eren tenía los ojos que se le salían de sus cuencas, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más asustado. Era su alumno, Levi, el recluso, de cuerpo presente en el living de su departamento.

—No te alegres tanto —soltó sarcásticamente—, no voy a quedarme mucho, necesito vendas, alcohol y algo para cocer, ¿tienes?

El de ojos verdes no podía articular palabra, su cuerpo seguía temblando intermitentemente.

—Te puedo explicar todo lo que quieras, pero tengo un pequeño agujero aquí, ¿ves? —dijo levantando su campera negra y mostrando una profunda cortada, aunque no muy larga sobre el abdomen de donde brotaban gotas de sangre—. Preferiría cerrarlo y luego si, charlamos todo lo que quieras ¿Tienes un botiquín siquiera?

—Ah, eh, mmm, e-en el b-baño —Eren reaccionó y se dirigió al pasillo para prender la luz del baño y buscar en el mueble debajo del lavamanos.

Levi entró muy tranquilo, casi como si fuera su casa, se desnudó el torso y tomó la toalla de mano para presionar sobre la herida.

—¿Tienes pegamento? Ese de contacto —le explicó.

—No s-sé, creo, creo que sssí…

Eren fue a buscar el mismo mientras el reo se higienizaba y miraba dentro del botiquín aquellas cosas que podían servirle. Encontró un calmante para el dolor y de tragó dos pastillas en seco. Separó las vendas que había, no eran muchas pero tendría que arreglarse.

—Tengo éstos —dijo Eren ofreciéndole unos cuatro diferentes. Levi los miró y eligió el de tapa negra.

Con bastante experiencia lo abrió, puso un poco en un costado del lavamanos, lo cerró y luego con la herida limpiase lo aplicó lo mejor que pudo apretando la piel para que se mantuviera cerrada.

—¿No d-debería verte un do-doctor?

—Na, no es para tanto, no tocó nada adentro, es apenas por afuera. Ya se pegará y listo —luego miró alrededor—. Lindo lugar te conseguiste, de haberlo sabido hubiera estudiado para profesor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Eren más repuesto y guardando cierta distancia.

—¿Mmm? Oh, claro. Bueno, de tanto en tanto a los que somos buenos para hacer trabajitos nos dejan salir. No siempre las cosas salen bien, como verás —explicó cabeceando hacia su herida.

Eren lo miraba petrificado, entre asustado, sorprendido, con miedo. Se fijó el reguero de gotas de sangre por el baño.

—Lo siento, hice un poco de desorden, no era la idea caer así a tu casa, pero estaba lejos del penal y definitivamente no puedo ir a un Hospital, se removería el avispero. Solo arreglaré esto y me iré.

—Es… ¿escapaste? —preguntó en voz baja como si alguien fuera a oírlos.

Levi se pasó la lengua por los dientes del frente como sopesando las palabras a elegir.

—No. Me liberan de tanto en tanto, tengo trabajo, igual que tú, pero diferente. Tú me entiendes.

—No, la verdad, no.

—Mientras menos sepas mejor, profe —soltó Levi un poco más confiado—. Bueno, parece que esta mierda sirve —comentó mirando su herida y luego procedió a colocarse las vendas encima.

—Debería verte un médico.

—Mañana iré a la enfermería del penal. Gracias por preocuparte, cariño.

Eren hizo un paso atrás y Levi largó una carcajada seca.

—Tranquilo, conejito, no voy a hacerte nada, solo vine por un poco de ayuda, favor por favor, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Eras tú! Tú mandaste esas cosas aquí.

—Tus cosas, querrás decir. Sí, los que te saquearon eran del clan afortunadamente. Igual, no vuelvas a dejar tu auto al fondo de ese estacionamiento. Aunque no creo que toquen tu auto de nuevo, ya les avisé.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No me gusta hacer publicidad de mis actos de caridad, lo siento. Bueno, hora de irme, ya voy tarde ¿Tienes un buzo con capucha que puedas prestarme? No tengo ganas de andar haciendo piruetas cual hombre araña para descolgarme de tu balcón, ya bastante difícil fue llegar, y hay cámaras en este jodido edificio. Y también unos lentes de sol, gracias.

Eren se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de poder reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres sacarme una foto, cariño?

—Ya, ya vengo.

Velozmente corrió hasta su habitación para buscar lo solicitado, ni él sabía qué estaba haciendo, esta situación era desopilante. Cuando se giró con la prenda en la mano, Levi ya estaba dentro del recinto, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño salto atrás asustado.

—Sí que e-eres sigiloso —largó el docente un poco asustado de nuevo.

—Si no lo fuera no me dedicaría a esto, cariño. Dame eso —dijo tomando la ropa y colocándosela.

—Oh, huele bien. Prometo devolvértela cuanto antes. Las que quedaron en el baño solo tíralas, y disculpa que dejé el reguero de sangre, juro que no fue a propósito ¿Anteojos de sol?

Eren se movió hasta un mueble que tenía un espejo arriba y revolvió los cajones hasta sacar unos.

—Ray-ban, cool. Bueno, ese fue todo el show de la noche, será hasta la próxima —dijo el hombre mientras se giraba con dirección a la puerta.

Eren lo siguió con pasos temblorosos. Levi abrió la misma, antes de irse volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Eren casi acorralándolo contra la pared. El docente lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Un beso de buenas noches? —Eren no dijo nada, por lo que avanzó más y tiró con su mano por detrás de su cuello para acercar sus bocas.

Lejos de lo que el de ojos verdes hubiera pensado, Levi lo besó suavemente para luego semi sonreírle coquetamente.

—Adiós, profe, nos vemos en clase.

Se fue sin decir más. Eren puso de inmediato la llave y el cerrojo antes de deslizas su trasero hasta el suelo y respirar aliviado, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Comunicación con problemas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Disculpen, estoy re apurada, después les explico que anduve haciendo ja. Espero les guste el capítulo, bye!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es original mía.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, jerga carcelaria: ojo, hice una mezcla de investigaciones de cárceles de varios países latinos y tal vez inventé algo, es simplemente para hacerlo entrar en clima, enjoy.

* * *

.

 _ **"Cuando hablas, procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio".**_

 _ **Proverbio indio**_

.

.

No estaba nervioso. No. Dijo que no.

Se le cayó la tiza por segunda vez mientras intentaba escribir sobre la mezcla de colores en el pizarrón, estaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero le estaba costando.

—Muy bien, allí tienen las combinaciones. Recuerden probar primero con pequeñas porciones de mezcla y luego ir incrementando para lograr la graduación adecuada de los mismos, si tienen dudas pregunten primero ¿Qué les parece? ¿Se sienten listos?

Eren evitaba a toda costa cruzar miradas con Levi y el recluso parecía entender su estado, así que muy callado se dedicó a pintar su escultura, sin molestar a nadie, mirar a su profesor o provocar disturbios, y el docente agradecía internamente por ello.

—Zacarías, no cargues tanto el pincel, por eso es que chorrea. Mira –le explicaba Eren mientras le mostraba la forma correcta, pero cuando giró golpeó el banco de Levi haciendo que se volcara el pequeño vaso con agua que tenía allí encima de su pantalón.

El profesor se puso pálido.

—Lo s-siento, lo si-siento –dijo mientras intentaba levantar el vaso y sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ya, ya, está bien, los accidentes pasan –fue lo único que dijo Levi mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el vaso volcado para ir a buscar más agua.

—Miren nada más, parece ser que al fin alguien lo pudo domar, ¿eh, profe? –largó Mateo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo varias veces.

—Realmente admito que nunca había visto a Levi interesado en algo como en el arte, es una buena influencia para él –le susurró Reiner, pero luego todos se quedaron callados cuando Levi regresó.

Dejaron sus trabajos secándose en la repisa. Eren felicitó a un par que habían demostrado una habilidad grande para hacerles diseños bonitos a sus jarrones. Luego miró el ángel que había terminado Levi, lo había pulido y lo había pintado en unos bonitos colores pasteles. Tragando en seco se giró y le dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible que era un hermoso trabajo. El hombre solo cabeceó en respuesta y se fue junto al resto.

Eren suspiró y se sentó sobre su escritorio. Tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas dentro de él. Si, bueno, tal vez había fantaseado un poco sobre algún tipo de relación con Levi, pero una cosa eran las creaciones de su mente y otra muy diferente que el tipo le cayera a su departamento dándole un susto de muerte en medio de la noche como un ninja.

Miró los trabajos, estaban bastante bien, los chicos parecían estar muy entusiasmados. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir adelante con las clases. Eren era muy tranquilo, pacífico, nunca se había metido en demasiados problemas, tal vez unos cuantos de joven, lo normal, pero vivir con el Jesús en la boca no estaba en sus planes. Lo peor de todo es que Levi sabía su dirección y ni siquiera necesitaba atravesar la entrada para hacerse con su hogar.

Una vez en su auto se miró por el espejo retrovisor y frunció las cejas. Tenía que tomar al toro por las astas. Iría a visitar a Levi y le pondría los puntos sobre las ies. Y de última si lo amenazaba o algo le pondría una denuncia, listo.

El martes estuvo en la fila esperando su turno para ingresar, mientras más cerca estaba de su objetivo más temblaba por dentro. Pero no iba a permitir que una persona hiciera que toda su tranquilidad y estabilidad colapsaran, no señor. Si Levi se había confundido, allá él, y si quería que le devolviera el dinero y esas cosas que le había comprado demás, con gusto lo haría. No le demostraría ni una pizca de temor, claro que no.

Estaba sentado con la espalda muy recta en el patio de visitas, Christofer lo saludó al pasar cerca y también Estéfano. Esta vez Levi demoró un poco más, pero lo vio aparecer con una bolsa en las manos. Traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás dejándole ver su pálido y hermoso rostro. "Hermoso y extremadamente peligroso", se recordó. Notó un tatuaje bastante grande sobre su cuello, una especie de sirena con afilados colmillos. Ciertamente no había reparado antes en los agresivos tatuajes que tenía el recluso desperdigados por doquier.

—Hola –saludó secamente el hombre, mientras ponía la bolsa negra que traía sobre la mesa—. Aquí están tus cosas, la prenda está limpia, fueron bastante útiles.

—Ho-hola –saludó Eren, grandioso ya había empezado tartamudeando. Tomó la bolsa y le sostuvo la mirada.

Levi enarcó una ceja, parecía un poco cansado a decir por las ojeras que le adornaban los ojos.

—¿Tu herida está bien? –soltó Eren, olvidándose por un momento de lo principal.

—Sí, normal, ya no dará problemas.

—Oh, qué bueno.

—¿A qué viniste? –preguntó Levi directo y con su habitual apatía.

—Bien, quería hablar contigo respecto a lo que pasó, ya sabes... en mi departamento –explicó bajando la voz y asegurándose que nadie más escuchara.

—Ya veo, ¿te quedaste con ganas de más?

—¿Qué? –la respuesta desconcertó a Eren que lo miró extrañado. Levi refregó su lengua por el frente de sus dientes, ¿qué manía era esa? Ya lo había visto haciendo eso un par de veces, ¿y por qué estaba pensando en un detalle tan insignificante ahora?

—Sé que fue un poco sorpresivo, pero podría ir a visitarte de nuevo –soltó muy fresco con la voz enronquecida y una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

—No, no, no nos estamos entendiendo –habló el docente, esta vez muy serio, Levi cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con indiferencia—. No quiero más visitas, nada de treparse por mi balcón, o a-abrir el seguro de las mamparas de mi balcón –Eren susurraba pero estaba un poco alterado—. No te tomes atribuciones que no son. Mira, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a recuperar mis cosas, pero eso no te da derecho a irrumpir en mi casa de esa manera. Me diste un susto de muerte y eso no está bien, es invasión de propiedad privada. Es un delito.

—OK, Eren, ya que quieres dejar las cosas claras lo vamos a hacer –Eren abrazó la mochila que tenía sobre el regazo al observar como la mirada de Levi cambiaba a una completamente diferente y amenazadora—. En primer lugar fui por un poco de ayuda porque tenía un agujero en el abdomen, ¿OK? No es como si hubiera estado desesperado por verte, y por otra parte tú me tiras unas miradas bastante ardientes durante las clases ¿Yo entendí mal o estamos en la misma frecuencia?

El docente balbuceó un poco, moviendo sus ojos, nervioso y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No exageres –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Entonces, ¿admites que me echas unas miraditas no muy sanas?

—No, no fue así. Eres, bueno tienes lo tuyo, pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en propiedad ajena. Ante todo soy solo un docente que viene a enseñar lo que sabe y ya. Creo que nunca te di la confianza suficiente para que te tomaras esas concesiones.

—Entiendo –dijo volviendo a pasar la lengua por el frente de sus dientes—. Quedó todo muy claro.

—Si quieres, bueno, si te parece te puedo devolver el dinero que me mandaste junto con mis cosas, y aquellas cosas que estaban demás. No quiero malos entendidos –explicó con mayor tranquilidad.

—No, no hace falta, ya entendí. No te daré más problemas, Eren –Se puso de pie y se comenzó a alejar.

—Es-espera –Trató de detenerlo Eren poniéndose de pie también.

—¿Ahora qué? –respondió de mala gana con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Seguirás asistiendo a las clases, no? Solo vine para aclarar un malentendido personal, pero no mezclemos las cosas, tienes un gran talento y lo sabes.

—No, no volveré.

—Levi... —soltó Eren desilusionado.

—¿Acaso crees que la vida irá de acuerdo a sus caprichos, profesor? –el hombre no estaba siendo nada agradable, Eren se tensó al escucharlo—. Bueno, no es así. Y solo para que sepas, no me interesa el arte, era solo un pasatiempo, no viviré de ello, tú y yo lo sabemos, yo sé dónde están mis talentos —Estaba por marcharse, pero hizo dos pasos y regresó para soltarle una frase más con bastante molestia—. Y te podrías haber ahorrado toda tu lástima y evitabas venir a esta pocilga a festejar mi cumpleaños, Madre Teresa, yo no necesito que hagan caridad conmigo.

—Le... —Eren suspiró y se sentó un momento sintiéndose fatal.

Una vez en su auto, alejado de todo el tumulto, apoyó la frente sobre el volante. Definitivamente no había salido como esperaba. Bueno, no era su culpa tampoco, Levi siempre reaccionaba de mala manera. Caray, si solo buscaba ayudarlo un poco y ponerle un freno a eso de meterse en su casa como un ladrón. "Es un ladrón, duh", le recordó su mente, bueno ese no era el punto. Tal vez se le pasara y volviera a las clases, trató de alentarse. Miró la pantalla de su celular donde un cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci aparecía. No había otra forma de comunicarse de otro modo con Levi ¿Tendría celular? Sabía de algunos presos a los que les dejaban tener esos aparatos.

Suspiró de nuevo, no era su culpa, el otro era una persona adulta, que se hiciera cargo de sus actos.

En el penal Levi andaba con un humor de los mil infiernos. Los pocos que se habían atrevido a molestarlo habían quedado malheridos. El último internado en la enfermería, de manera que lo habían mandado a la celda de castigo, o como era mejor conocida en el penal "el buzón".

Apenas salió lo llevaron a la sala con los guardias porque tenía una llamada importante. Antes de atender ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—Levi —esa voz carrasposa imposible de olvidar—. Escuché que estás haciendo demasiado ruido —el reo solo suspiró despacio—. ¿Qué tan idiota eres? Estoy pagando un abogado bastante caro para que saque tu culo de esa pocilga del infierno, y a ti se te ocurre hacerte el bravo, menudo imbécil. Vas a arruinarlo todo, ¿no estabas buscando una *astilla? Estoy trabajando en eso, y tú lo único que debes hacer es simplemente dejar de portarte como un pendejo. Equivócate otra vez y *te suelto la mano, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

La llamada terminó y lo llevaron a su celda. Después de cuatro días en un cuarto de dos por dos, con una rendija en el suelo adonde iban los orines y deshechos similares, con un respiradero casi inútil en el techo, calores de día que superaban los 40 grados y fríos nocturnos de cinco grados centígrados, eso sin contar la incomodidad de no tener ni siquiera una manta donde tirarse, ni un pedazo de cartón, uno podía perder la cordura fácilmente.

—Hueles a mierda —fue la bienvenida que recibió de Reiner—. Y te ves un poco flaco, toma —le dijo ofreciéndole un bollo de pan dentro de una bolsa, pero Levi no lo aceptó, ni siquiera le contestó, simplemente se subió a la cama y se tiró en su litera.

El rubio decidió que no le diría más nada, lo conocía, era mejor no molestarlo. Le había tocado una vez ir al buzón, por una tonta pelea con otro interno que le quiso clavar un tenedor en el brazo por escupirle la comida. Solo había estado un solo día, y había sido una pesadilla. Era la primera vez que veía que lo mandaban a Levi, no sabía si su compañero de celda tendría experiencia previa, pero entendía que le llevaría unos días componerse.

Se alistó para su clase de arte, era obvio que Levi no participaría.

Esta vez la clase era sobre "composiciones". Eren trajo unas hojas blancas gruesas, les facilitó un folio a cada uno con varios papeles de colores de diversa textura y tamaño para que hicieran sus creaciones, les dio pegamento en barra y unas tijeras de plástico. Les puso reguetón, que a la mayoría le gustaba, y estuvieron muy entretenidos con eso.

Eren se acercó a su pupitre y se sentó a su lado un momento.

—Te está quedando genial, pero fíjate, elegiste todas las texturas planas, podrías usar un entramado que corte con el resto, ¿no te parece? Y además son todos colores cálidos, intenta con algunos fríos, no estoy diciendo que esté mal, solo que podrías variarlo un poco.

—Ah sí, puede ser.

—¿Levi está bien? —preguntó en un susurro, Reiner lo miró y sonrió, pero le contestó de la misma manera.

—No, lo metieron al buzón, cuatro días, es mucho, pero bueno pasa que se metió en problemas, le sacó dos dientes a un *rana.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir que lo mandaron a... a una celda de castigo, al buzón, es una verdadera mierda. Es pequeño, húmedo, huele a cloaca todo el maldito tiempo, y el techo es de chapa, así que de día es como un puto sauna. Se la pasa mal, yo apenas aguanté un día, así que Levi la pasó muy mal. Pero no digas que yo te lo conté, ¿no?

—No te preocupes, gracias por avisarme. Y... ¿se puede saber qué hizo para merecer eso?

—Le partió la cara a un rana, así le decimos a los presos nuevos. Pasa que el chico estaba *pitufeando donde no le correspondía.

—¿Pitufeando?

—Era del otro pabellón y vino a husmear, era obvio que lo iban a verdulear un poco —Antes de que Eren preguntara Reiner le explicó—. Verdulear, ya sabe enseñarle una lección.

—Tranquilo Reiner —le dijo Jason desde el otro extremo del salón y el resto se quedó callado—. No le robes el novio al *capo porque te va a hacer sushi —luego se rió y todos lo siguieron.

—¿Qué pasa, bro? —devolvió el rubio—. ¿Estás celoso?

Más silbidos y gritos llenaron el recinto y Eren se puso de pie al fin para frenar el alboroto. Luego de eso la clase siguió más o menos normal. Eren le pidió a Reiner que se quedara a ayudar al final y le dio una bolsa con materiales para que le llevara a Levi.

Pero el más bajo le tiró las cosas al piso cuando se las quiso entregar.

—Piérdetelas en el culo —le ordenó y se metió entre las cobijas de su cama, al menos se había podido bañar apropiadamente.

—No te pases, bro. Somos familia aquí, ¿me preocupas, sabes? Y por cierto, no soy el único preocupado, el profesor vino a hacerme preguntas sobre como estabas.

—No quiero que le digas absolutamente nada a ese marica, que se joda.

Reiner decidió no molestarlo, y guardó la bolsa con cosas para la composición. Notó que aunque parecía molesto no había tirado el muñeco que Eren le había regalado, de hecho veía un pie del mismo debajo de su almohada.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Levi volvió a hablar de nuevo, al menos con él. Parecía más tranquilo, no volvió a meterse en ningún otro enfrentamiento. Se lo podía encontrar leyendo, vaya uno a saber qué cosas (a Reiner no le interesaban los libros), pero notaba que salía menos de la celda, supuso que era para evitarse problemas.

Cierta tarde que estaba limpiando la celda (Levi lo había amenazado) encontró que había utilizado los elementos que le había dado el sábado anterior, estaba haciendo una especie de dibujo con retazos, tenía como formas geométricas. Oh, ahora que lo notaba era un rostro, estaba a medio terminar, pero era notable que "esta persona" que estaba haciendo tenía los ojos verdes.

—Como caíste pajarito —soltó por lo bajo, y luego continuó con la limpieza.

Los días pasaron como siempre en ese lugar, aburridos, largos, una mierda. Reiner estaba tomando una infusión junto con Mateo y Jason, Levi no participaba, estaba garabateando un cuaderno viejo que solía tener siempre consigo. Estaban haciendo una *ranchada, compartiendo botines de la última visita familiar. Mateo siempre traía unos budines secos que eran horribles, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Jason había conseguido dos latitas de picadillo y Reiner siempre tenía bollos de pan que había cortado en lonjas para ponerles el picadillo.

Levi había aceptado una taza y había colaborado con unos caramelos que nadie sabía de donde había sacado. Mateo quiso joderlo con que eran del profesor, pero luego de ver la mirada de muerte que le dio el más bajo se llamó a silencio.

Estaban jugando a las cartas con un mazo que ellos mismos habían confeccionado el mes anterior. Buena parte del tiempo ahí adentro se dedicaban a eso, a jugar, apostarte idioteces, chusmear sobre todas las novedades que tuvieran y los nuevos planes cuando salieran.

—Hey, Pálido —sintieron la voz de Steven, un recluso del pabellón que era un *drone, es decir que trabajaba para el mandamás de ese sector, un hombre viejo de gran papada al que apodaban "Papilo"—. Dice el *rati de la segunda que te requieren en secretaría, no demores.

Levi cabeceó en respuesta, dejó su cuaderno a un costado y salió de la celda, siempre con los tres pares de ojos de sus compañeros en la nuca.

—Esos hijos de puta —largó Jason bajito mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, un poco lavado porque había que hacer economía, así que metían un solo saquito de té en la tetera y lo dejaban reposar un rato, de esa manera les rendía para tres o cuatro tazas.

—Bueno, pero también tiene su beneficio —habló Mateo.

—Ni tanto —dijo Reiner—, la última vez vino con la barriga agujereada, ya viste. No siempre salen las cosas bien, particularmente yo no me metería en eso Pero Levi dice que no soporta estar enjaulado como un perro, además a veces trae una que otra cosa buena.

—Ah, cierto, eso me hizo acordar que me dijiste que ibas a prestarme ese librito del amor —recordó Mateo emocionado, Reiner rodó sus ojos, pero al fin fue detrás del inodoro y sacó una bolsa de plástico bien enrollada que tenía ahí.

Ese era su escondite para las revistas porno. Igual hacía un buen rato que los *ratis no los molestaban, por los trabajos que hacía su compañero de celda y porque su tío lo había acomodado en una celda con *todo pago. Reiner no era idiota, lo jodía bastante el carácter podrido del más bajo, pero cerca de él tenía comodidades que con seguridad no podría conseguir por sus propios medios. Y bueno, ya con el tiempo se habían ido amoldando.

Le alcanzó una de las viejas a Mateo, y le habló con seriedad.

—No la andes ensuciando, ten mucho cuidado porque si algo le pasa te voy a hacer limpiar el inodoro con tu lengua, y sabes que no estoy bromeando.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, la voy a cuidar mejor que mi culo, lo juro.

—Eso no es ninguna garantía —bromeó Jason y Mateo se puso rojo.

—Cállate, yo no soy un puto, como tú.

—Más respeto con tus mayores, pendejo —amonestó Reiner, mientras Jason le apretaba la nuca haciéndole ver estrellitas—. Recién te recibiste de rana y te las das de muy macho, cuando se te despierta el gusano cualquier agujero sirve, aquí ninguno es puto, son necesidades y nada más.

—Bueno, Levi es puto —reflexionó Jason—, o eso escuché, pero no lo vi con nadie de la *tumba, ¿te lo guardas para ti, Rei?

—Dejemos el tema, en serio —pidió el rubio—. Él y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, no quiero bromas al respecto.

Justo entonces entró Levi para volver a su litera con su cuaderno. Tenía un encargo para la noche, había un depósito de una línea de autobuses que iba a quedar sin guardia entre las dos y las tres de la mañana. Había un depósito con algunos aparatos interesantes y tal vez algunas recaudaciones, tenía que buscar algunas cosas y *soltarlas con sus contactos. Guido, el policía que lo contactaba la mayor parte de las veces le había dicho que si salía todo bien lo iban a dejar tener un celular, siempre que no fuera demasiado escandaloso.

El atraco fue un éxito. Levi era ágil, silencioso, y muy intuitivo. Sacó más de lo que ellos habían pedido, así que se guardó algunos billetes, además aprovechó para conseguir cigarrillos y dos petacas de licores, suficiente para celebrar. Se había raspado un poco la espalda y se había hecho un pequeño corte en la mano cuando rompió el vidrio de la ventana del depósito, pero en líneas generales la había sacado barata.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a venir hoy tampoco? —preguntó Reiner mientras se vestía antes de ir a la clase de arte. Levi no respondió—. ¿No me vas a contar lo que pasó al menos?

—No te metas.

—El otro día el profe dijo que sino ibas te venía a buscar.

Levi lo miró algo sorprendido ya que al fin había logrado captar su atención, pero al notar la sonrisa burlona del rubio, rodó los ojos y volvió a su cuaderno.

—Siempre *tiras la toalla antes de tiempo, bro. Sabemos, todos sabemos, que le gustas al niño bonito, pero hacerte con ese platillo puede llevarte un poco de tiempo, no seas tan orgulloso. Eres meticuloso para algunos trabajos, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—Dile al niño bonito que se vaya a dar por culo, y que si viene a buscarme me lo follaré en seco.

Reiner largó una risotada y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No soy ninguna paloma mensajera, si quieres decirle algo hazlo tú.

Eren notó su ausencia una vez más. No debería sentirse culpable por ello, no había hecho nada malo, ni nada incorrecto, si hasta había tratado de ser gentil y todo. Pero ahí estaba, esa veta de culpa que lo había hecho suspirar un par de veces. Bueno entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Se acercó a Reiner y le consultó si es que existía alguna manera de comunicarse con Levi que no implicara una visita al penal.

—Mmm, que yo sepa no tiene celular, al menos yo no le vi ninguno. Bueno, ya sabe, eso no está permitido —le explicó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo—. Pero si me deja su número yo se lo doy, a lo mejor lo llama alguna vez, quien sabe.

Eren lo pensó algunos minutos, pero al final de la clase le pasó un pequeño papel doblado con el número disimuladamente. Reiner estaba emocionado con los nuevos acontecimientos, esto era un verdadero culebrón, y entre tanta parsimonia carcelaria al menos le sumaba un poco de adrenalina al día a día.

—¿Sabes? Es una lástima que me hayas pedido que no te contara nada del niño bonito —le dijo a su compañero de celda mientras ejercitaban con unas pesas viejas en el fondo del patio, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara—. Te morirías si supieras lo que me ha pedido.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó apáticamente, pero Reiner sabía que solo era una fachada.

—¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que no me metiera? Yo trato de no hacerlo, pero el profe parece bastante desesperado.

—Suéltalo de una vez, idiota —le dijo sin nada de paciencia mientras soltaba las pesas y se le acercaba amenazadoramente.

—Hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, yo no tengo nada que ver en estos vericuetos. Me dio su número de celular y me dijo que si podías que te pusieras en contacto, eso fue todo, lo juro —explicó levantando ambas manos en total rendición.

—Dámelo.

—Lo tengo en la celda, lo escondí. Te lo daré por una caja de cigarros.

Reiner casi se caga encima cuando Levi afiló su mirada, pero luego pudo respirar aliviado al escuchar su respuesta.

—No jodas conmigo, imbécil. Te la daré cuando vayamos a la celda, y más vale que no sea una de tus tretas, porque en cuando no sea el celular del otro idiota te daré una paliza.

Una vez que se ducharon y retornaron, siempre antes de las nueve que era el toque de queda, el rubio cumplió con su parte. Levi tomó el papel y prendió el celular que había robado, afortunadamente no estaba en banda negativa, pero el maldito chip que había logrado que le consiguieran tenía muy poco saldo, por lo que trató de ser breve.

"Hola. Ya sabes quien soy. No mandes whatsapp, no tengo crédito. Qué quieres?"

Esperó apenas un cuarto de hora cuando recibió el mensaje en respuesta.

"Hola, creo que necesitamos hablar. Quisiera que reconsideraras volver a las clases".

"¿Así que quieres hablar, mmm?", se dijo a sí mismo y se regodeó un poco en su orgullo. Lo pensó bien y entonces mandó un nuevo mensaje.

"No aquí, no se puede. Iré a verte, o no cambiaré de opinión".

Eren tragó en seco al ver el pedido. Se sentó un momento mientras su corazón se aceleraba ¿Iba a permitirlo? ¿Qué volviera a su departamento? Bueno, solo era para hablar, ¡pero era un delincuente! Ante todo pronóstico la curiosidad le ganó a la cordura.

"Solo para hablar, y no por el balcón. Cuando vendrías? No quiero sorpresas".

Levi sonrió ampliamente, el cachorro estaba cayendo, vaya que sí.

"No lo sé, cuando vaya a trabajar. No hay una agenda, cariño, esto es así. Y sí, va a ser por afuera, porque dentro está lleno de lentes, no es capricho".

Le costó entender el mensaje, pero parecía que Levi le decía que no podía ingresar al edificio por la puerta principal por las cámaras, ni modo tendría que soportar esas visitas del Spider-man, aunque en este caso era un villano, ¿porque Levi era un villano, verdad?

"Ok, toca antes de entrar al menos".

Se tiró de espaldas sobre su sillón suspirando acongojado, ¿cómo era que se metía en estos problemas? Levi le respondió.

"Sí, cariño. Nos vemos pronto".

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Buzón: celda de castigo.

*Astilla: Parte del botín de un atraco.

*Soltar la mano: No darle más protección o sustento.

*Rana: Preso nuevo.

*Pitufear: ir de un pabellón a otro sin permiso de los guardias.

*Drone: preso que trabaja para el líder del pabellón o uno de los líderes.

*Rati: Policía, también se les dice cana, cobani.

*Todo Pago: cuando un preso ciertos beneficios en su celda porque lo protegen de afuera.

*Verdulear: Pegarle, maltratarlo.

*Capo: Jefe del pabellón.

*Tumba: Cárcel.

*Soltarlas con sus contactos: Se refiere a venderlas, hacerlas dinero.

*Tirar la toalla: Darse por vencido.


	5. Mundos Diferentes

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, completé este, mañana si Dios quiere subo el final de Junta de Ganado. Espero lo disfruten y no juzguen tanto a Levi, hay que ponerse en sus zapatos también. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es de mi total invención.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de todo, fluff y después un poquitín de angustia. Nada comparado a lo que va a venir en otros capítulos, MUAJAJAJAJA, ok por ahora disfruten de lo que hay.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea,**_

 _ **ni todo lo que se desea se ama".**_

 _ **Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**_

.

.

Esa semana preparó cuidadosamente una serie de cartulinas con algunas explicaciones básicas respecto a la anatomía humana. Iba a comenzar con clases prácticas de dibujo. Con el presupuesto asignado había comprado cuadernos para cada uno de los alumnos, además de esa manera podría ir documentando el avance en sus habilidades. Los había forrado en un papel rugoso de color negro y había conseguido lápices fluorescentes para que cada cual los adornara a su gusto.

Quería intercalar las teorías con actividades estimulantes para que sus alumnos no se aburrieran. Estaba bastante conforme con su trabajo. Ese jueves se sorprendió de ver que Levi volvía a las clases, esta vez no tenía rastros de haber peleado o estar lastimado, y sintió alivio por ello.

Todos estaban de buenos ánimos, llovía bastante esa tarde, lo normal porque estaban entrando en época de lluvias. Con ayuda de Mateo pegó las cartulinas en la mitad del pizarrón, y en la otra mitad les dio una breve guía de cómo iniciar retratos o figuras humanas.

Los presidiarios estaban más en confianza con el correr del tiempo y más involucrados en los nuevos conocimientos, incluso Levi estuvo escuchando todo con tranquilidad y sin hacer chistes fuera de lugar ni nada.

—Ahora procederé a entregarles a cada uno un cuaderno de dibujo —Explicó tomando uno a modo de ejemplo—. Verán que las hojas son completamente blancas y que el gramaje del papel es más grueso que uno normal, eso hace que sea una mejor herramienta para que puedan practicar sus habilidades de dibujo. Tranquilos que empezaremos con lo más básico para que todos puedan ir evolucionando poco a poco, espero que dentro de un mes ya podamos hacer uno que otro retrato. No olviden colocar aquí en el ángulo superior derecho, la fecha correspondiente, de esa manera ustedes mismos irán apreciando sus avances. Hagan una fila ordenadamente, les entregaré sus cuadernos. Los forré de negro por una razón especial que ya les explicaré.

Todos obedecieron y recibieron sus respectivos cuadernos. Luego Eren pasó banco por banco y les entregó 3 lápices fluorescentes de diferentes colores a cada uno.

—Muy bien, ahora ustedes podrán decorar sus cuadernos a gusto, luego vamos a envolverlos en plástico transparente para que se conserven mejor las tapas. No se precipiten, piensen bien lo que quieren dibujar, pueden practicar en estas hojas de borrador —agregó mientras las mostraba arriba de su pupitre—. Las dejaré aquí en caso de que las necesiten. No podemos demorarnos mucho con esta actividad pero les daré veinte minutos, creo que es más que suficiente.

—Profe, ¿puede ponernos música para inspirarnos? —pidió Zacarías.

—De acuerdo, pero vamos a dejar que esta vez la música la elija Levi, nunca he escuchado que pidiera un tema o algo —dijo Eren mirando amistosamente al preso para que se animara.

—¡Ay,no! —Se quejó Reiner—. No le pida a Levi que elija, tiene un gusto horrible.

—De la mañana a la noche escucho la basura que ustedes quieren —se sobrepuso el susodicho—. Ahora van a escuchar lo que me gusta y se joden —luego miró a Eren con esos penetrantes ojos que a Eren le provocaban miles de sensaciones—. Quiero escuchar a LP, me gustan todas las canciones de ellas, pero puedes empezar con "Los ton you".

Eren conectó su celular al parlante portátil y buscó en Youtube a la cantante.

—¿LP? —consultó en voz alta.

—Laura Pergolizzi —aclaró Levi mientras se sentaba y tomaba el cuaderno y los lápices flúor.

El resto de los alumnos suspiraban y chistaban mostrando su descontento.

—La próxima clase elegirá otra persona y así iremos rotando —habló Eren para distender el ambiente—. Por lo pronto vayan pensando en lo que van a diseñar para el cuaderno, por favor nada de obsenidades.

—Ya nos arruinó la diversión —Se quejó Jasón y algunos se rieron.

La embriagante voz de la cantante los sumió en un ambiente relajante y agradable. Algunos lo llamaban esporádicamente para que los ayudara a dibujar una calavera, o una botella, o algunas cosas que les parecían significativas para adornar su libreta.

En un momento Eren se giró para vigilar disimuladamente a Levi que estaba muy callado y concentrado en lo suyo. Sincronizadamente el reo levantó la cabeza y sus ojos establecieron conexión, entonces observó cómo los labios del preso se movían entonando la letra de la canción pero con clara intenciones de dedicárselas a él: _"All I ever wanted was you, I´ll never get to heaven, ´cause I don´t know how"_ (Todo lo que siempre quise fue a ti, nunca llegaré al cielo porque no sé cómo).

Eren carraspeó y se dirigió a su escritorio mientras intentaba dominar a su corazón que estaba latiendo a mucha velocidad, fingió acomodar algunas hojas mientras se recriminaba ser tan obvio, pero es que era inevitable, parecía que mientras más deseaba evitar esos sentimientos más se arraigaban en él. Se sobresaltó al sentir que tocaban su brazo, se giró y era Levi.

—¿S-Sí?

—Profesor, ¿me ayuda? —le largó con la voz más ronca y condenadamente sexi que podría tener, Eren contuvo la respiración y tragó en seco mientras asentía y tomaba el cuaderno.

Pero pronto se quedó admirado con el hermoso unicornio con alas que Levi había dibujado en la portada.

El más bajo, aprovechando se acercó lo máximo que podía sin levantar sospechas y le susurró despacio.

—El veinte iré —luego recomponiendo su voz, continuó—. No sé si las proporciones estén bien, ¿hay alguna corrección que me sugiera?

—No, está… está hermoso así como lo hiciste, de hecho dudo mucho que si yo tratara de dibujar algo similar me saliera tan bien logrado, es un hermoso dibujo.

—Gracias, profesor —le respondió atravesándolo con la mirada, si tan solo supiera todas las cosas que provocaba en Eren simplemente por observarlo así.

Bueno en realidad si sabía, notaba como la dulce piel de los brazos del docente se erizaba. Sonrió para sus adentros y luego estuvo callado y atento a lo que restaba de la clase, que fue más que nada nociones básicas para dibujar rostros.

Una vez en su auto Eren chequeó su agenda, faltaba una semana para el día veinte, se sintió ansioso, con miedo, un poco excitado, preocupado, era un bombardeo de cosas que no podía manejar. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su frente se perlaba de transpiración fría ¿Qué estaba haciendo por todos los cielos?

El viernes fue feriado con lo cual pudo planificar mejor los exámenes que vendrían la semana entrante en los establecimientos donde dictaba clases. Por momentos se quedaba mirando fijamente el balcón, pensando en lo que sucedería en unos días. Casi se cae de la silla cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, era Armin. Se había olvidado pero habían quedado en juntarse esa noche, ¿ya era de noche?

Lo dejó ingresar y pidieron sushi, mientras elegían una temporada de La Casa de las Flores en Netflix. Aunque Armin notó un poco inquieto a su amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien —dijo bebiendo de su lata de Dr Lemon.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? Podemos pausar el capítulo, de todas maneras lo vi con Jean ayer.

—¡Armin! —Se quejó Eren, mirándolo con molestia.

—Lo siento, pero estaba decaído porque peleó con Mikasa, bueno él tuvo la culpa, es demasiado celoso. Pero tú tampoco estás bien y no me mientas —el rubio tomó el control y pausó la imagen.

Eren lo meditó unos segundos, pero la verdad es que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, además no estaría demás poner sobreaviso que iba a caerle un delincuente en cualquier momento. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué lo llevaba a confiar en Levi? ¿Estaba haciendo bien? La cordura lo aguijoneó desprevenido y apretó los dientes al igual que la lata.

—Eren —Armin tocó su hombro y lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Si te lo cuento debes jurar por todo lo que amas que no se lo contarás a nadie, ni a Jean, ni a tu novia Annie, a nadie Ar. Es muy… muy delicado.

—Me asustas, amigo, tienes mi palabra, sabes que jamás revelé nada de lo que me has contado.

Eren sonrió, Armin era su chico de confianza, cuando salió del clóset fue el primero al que recurrió, siempre encontró compresión y cariño en sus palabras, nunca lo juzgó ni se burló. Estaba orgulloso de saberlo su mejor amigo, por lo mismo decidió contárselo.

—Me gusta alguien, Ar, me gusta más de lo que quisiera admitir. De verdad intento sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero… me gusta mucho.

—Ajá, ¿y cuál es el problema? ¿Es hetero?

—No, no, creo que, es decir, no estoy del todo seguro, pero todo parece indicar que él se siente igual, o bueno, de alguna manera también le atraigo —se refregó la nuca, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ya tiene pareja?

—No, bueno… no sé, creo que no —respondió dubitativo—. Lo más probable es que no, pero aún así, joder, esto es una jodida mierda. Es uno de mis alumnos.

Armin abrió grande su boca y se alarmó.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedes habar en serio, Eren, ¿te van los menores? ¿En serio?

—¡No, no! No, espera, lo entendiste mal, no hablaba de mis alumnos de… me refería a los alumnos del penal, de la, la cárcel —Eren se sintió avergonzado y se refregó la cara con las manos, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Al no escuchar reacción de su amigo, lo miró un poco asustado.

Armin estaba serio, no parecía enojado, ni nada como eso, pero no decía nada. Eren apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón y se quedó mirando el techo.

—Ya veo —habló al fin su amigo—. Solo por curiosidad, ¿es el mismo que hizo que te devolvieran las cosas? ¿Ese que fuiste a visitar el otro día?

Eren suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior otra vez.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. Un momento, él sabe dónde vives.

—Sí, de hecho, uh, una vez vino.

—¡Eren! ¿Cómo es eso que vino? ¿No se supone que está encerrado en el penal?

—Eso, eh… no lo entiendo bien, pero a veces lo dejan salir para… no sé, para hacer cosas, algo así me dijo.

—¿Quién lo deja salir?

—No lo sé, no me preguntes tanto.

—Eren, esto es peligroso, estamos hablando de un delincuente.

—Ya lo sé —contestó de mala gana, inflando un poco los morrillos—. Ya se me pasará, solo debo concentrarme en mi trabajo. Solo dije que me gusta, no es como si estuviera enamorado.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta? Digo, tal vez si lo evaluamos analíticamente te des cuenta que es solo algo pasajero, a veces nos sentimos atraídos al peligro, tal vez es eso.

—Es un artista increíblemente talentoso, fue lo primero que me llamó la atención, estoy siendo objetivo Armin, lo juro. Y luego, no sé, la forma en que me mira, cuando está cerca de mí, ugh.

—Mira, voy a ayudarte —Eren abrió grande sus ojos—. Si sigues pensando en él las cosas se van a complicar, yo no sé si él será buena persona o no, probablemente no, por algo está donde está, así que te voy a presentar a alguien.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, mira, es una persona muy querida para mi familia, ¿recuerdas que te hablé del chico ese con el que fui al servicio militar? Berthold, es de buen ver, un poco arrogante pero compensa con sus otras muchas cualidades. Es deportista, juega al polo, su padre y él manejan una cadena de farmacias y conversando el otro día que fue a cenar al restó Sina me contó que estaba sintiéndose muy solo, que quiere una relación formal, pero que no tiene suerte en el amor. No digo que sea ideal para ti, pero ¿por qué no lo conoces? Tengo fotos —dijo tomando su celular muy entusiasmado.

—Armin… oye —Eren iba a quejarse pero le encajó el aparato delante de las narices.

—Es él, ¿ves? Es muy apuesto, quiero decir, si yo fuera gay sin duda llamaría mi atención.

—Sí, bueno, es apuesto un poco narigón, pero en serio Armin, yo de verdad-

—Vamos, estoy tratando de ayudarte. Si no pones tu mente en otras personas te vas a terminar enredando con esa persona.

Su amigo suspiró y dejó la lata sobre la mesa.

—Una sola cita, una, una cena o un almuerzo, y si no es tu tipo, listo, ¿qué puedes perder? Eren, hace años que no te veo con otro ser humano, inténtalo, anda.

—Está bien, pásame su número y pregúntale si le apetece, solo si él te confirma lo invito.

—Eso es —dijo tipeando en su celular. Eren tomó el control y puso a andar de nuevo el capítulo, la verdad no quería seguir hablando del tema, mucho menos contarle que se iba a encontrar con ese "delincuente". Tal vez Armin tuviera razón, ¿debería probar?

En el penal las cosas estaban calmadas. Levi estaba tirado en su litera leyendo, o eso parecía, un libro pequeño al que se le estaban destartalando las páginas de tanto uso, se notaba que era viejo y desgastado.

—¿Otra vez con el burro de plata? —habló Reiner que terminaba de hacer la limpieza.

—Te faltó debajo de las camas rubio, no te pases de listo —respondió Levi sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Has estado muy callado últimamente, me pregunto qué andas tramando. Oye —se acercó percatándose que no hubiera gente que los escuchara—, ¿puedes conseguirme "aquello"?

—¿Y cómo me piensas pagar, cerebro de maní?

—Haré la limpieza todo el mes, y te conseguiré "golosinas", anda, no seas mala entraña.

—Ni de coña, es poco, intenta de nuevo cuando tengas algo que realmente me interese.

—Te conseguiré un par de zapatillas, de marca —le dijo molesto.

—Para mañana.

—No jodas, Levi, es imposible, dame una semana al menos.

—Dos días.

—¡No seas puto!

—Tres, y no jodas más, sino las consigues en tres días olvídate que te traiga esa mierda, y vas a limpiar el mes entero, como a mí me gusta.

Reiner refunfuñó y se fue a limpiar debajo de las literas en silencio.

Ese sábado Eren les puso en el pizarrón la imagen ampliada de rostro de Marilyn Monroe, los silbidos y piropos no se hicieron esperar, y mientras dejaba que Jason eligiera la música del día, les marcó con tiza algunas cosas sobre la cara de la actriz para que tuvieran de guía. Finalmente les entregó sus cuadernos y sus cartucheras para que comenzaran a trabajar.

—Bien, den lo mejor de sí mismos, no presionen mucho la punta del lápiz así les resulta más fácil borrar y corregir los errores. No esperen ser Da Vinci en la primera oportunidad, tengan paciencia, los iré guiando y ayudando, recuerden que estamos para aprender, que todos tenemos estilos diferentes y que la interpretación que tengan es lo que más me importa. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Jason puso reggae y si bien hubo un par que se quejaron pronto estaban concentrados en su tarea. De tanto en tanto el profesor iba a la pizarra y les enseñaba forma de empuñar el lápiz para lograr diferentes efectos. No esperaba que terminaran el retrato a la primera, de hecho pensaba que les llevaría varias clases y con seguridad muchas correcciones.

Levi no miraba la imagen en el pizarrón, más bien lo miraba fijo de tanto en tanto, pero si bien Eren no iba a evitarlo de plano tampoco quería estar pendiente de lo que hiciera. Tal vez Armin tenía razón y debía sacárselo de la cabeza. Incluso se había planteado que no se encontraran, pero ya que, había dado su consentimiento, se haría responsable.

Una vez que terminó la clase, todos se retiraron y se quedó Reiner a ayudar. Levi no le había mostrado su dibujo ni una sola vez. Por lo cual una vez que se retiró, en su auto, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad tomó el cuaderno del unicornio alado y lo abrió. Se quedó estupefacto. Levi había dibujado su rostro, con líneas rústicas y algo difuminadas, porque se había concentrado en darles protagonismo a sus ojos de una manera que realmente conmovía. Aunque fuera en blanco y negro. Eren se quedó admirando la obra por largos minutos, completamente absorto en la belleza de las líneas y lo mucho que expresaba el dibujo.

—Carajo, esto no ayuda, no, no ayuda —dijo afirmándose del volante y sintiendo nuevamente a su corazón pulsando enardecido.

Esa noche recibió un mensaje de este chico, Berthold (qué nombre más extraño) que le decía que Armin le había pasado su número y que si no era mucha molestia ir a tomar algo el otro fin de semana a un bar conocido. Eren no tenía muchas ganas, pero fiel a lo que había hablado con su amigo, aceptó la invitación. No era nada del otro mundo, solo beber algo y tal vez comer un poco.

Recién el miércoles recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido, al parecer Levi Le había escrito desde otro chip.

"Te veo mañana, cariño".

Sonrió al leerlo y luego se puso serio ¿Realmente iba a seguir con eso? Decidió no responder, estaba un poco emocionado, no podía negarlo. Al otro día estuvo cocinando un elaborado plato de lomo a la mostaza y miel, con vegetales escalfados y salsa blanca. Le tomó varias horas pero estuvo conforme con el resultado. Puso el mantel negro de raso y acomodó todo para la cena. Luego que todo estuvo bien acomodado, se sentó en una de las sillas y suspiró, en serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Decidió no pensar más y se fue a bañar, se afeitó y se puso la camisa que le regalara su madre el mes pasado y que no había estrenado, era color aguamarina, junto con un saco ligero negro y unos chupines blancos, se perfumó y esperó tirado en su sillón. Ya eran más de las doce y el sueño lo atacó, comenzó a llover copiosamente y tiritó un poco por lo que tuvo que levantarse y traerse una manta. Miró el reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana, ¿realmente vendría?

Fue a la cocina y sacó un vino para ponerlo en una hielera, si Levi no venía se lo tomaría. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, realmente creyó que iría. Cuando tomó el sacacorchos, ya eran cerca de las dos, y entonces sintió ruido en el balcón. Su corazón se disparó, aún no se acostumbraba a eso y sintió la puerta corrediza cediendo. Caminó apresurado al living y lo vió entrar por la puerta chorreando agua.

—Hola —saludó parcamente el otro mientras se quitaba unas zapatillas deportivas rojas que estaban mojadísimas.

—Ho-hola, espera te traeré una toalla —dijo para irse de inmediato al cuarto y buscar lo mencionado.

Cuando regresó Levi ya se había sacado el buzo y la remera, tomó la toalla que le ofrecía Eren y comenzó a secarse, el docente no pudo evitar que sus ojos resbalaran por la anatomía del otro. Si bien en la otra oportunidad también había estado sin remera por culpa del susto, la sangre y todo eso no había podido apreciarlo apropiadamente. Levi era delgado pero fibroso, con los músculos marcados y una serie de coloridos tatuajes en sus brazos y en sus pectorales. Cuando sintió la mirada pesada del más bajo, recién volvió a hablar.

—Oye, puedes darte un baño si quieres, digo para que entres en calor, o puedes resfriarte, te prestaré ropa.

—Suena bien —luego miró hacia la mesa que tan bien adornada estaba y se sorprendió.

—Ah, yo, bueno, hice la cena, mientras te bañas la pondré a calentar, si te parece.

—Genial, muero de hambre —fue todo lo que dijo para dirigirse al baño.

Eren corrió a su habitación y tomó algunas prendas, las más pequeñas que tenía para acercárselas, cuando le abrió la puerta para recibírselas estaba desnudo. El profesor intentó enfocarse en el rostro de Levi y le alcanzó las prendas. Un sutil vapor caliente salía del recinto gracias al agua calefaccionada.

—Gracias, cariño —aceptó el otro y cerró.

Eren un poco perturbado fue hasta la cocina, sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y prendió el horno para calentar la carne y el resto del menú. Descorchó el vino y se sirvió una copa para beber unos buenos tragos. Joder. Había venido, estaba en su casa.

Para cuando Levi salió, sintiéndose renovado encontró unas pantuflas del lado de afuera del baño, eran simples de color blanco y mullidas, se sentía bien usarlas, sin dudas eran de alta calidad. Se acercó a la mesa y pronto Eren le puso una cena digna de un restaurante, caliente y humeante frente a sus narices. Casi tiene un orgasmo gastronómico ahí mismo. Tragó en seco y comenzó a cortar la carne sin esperar a que Eren viniera con su plato, estaba que no se aguantaba.

Apenas depositó el trozo de carne en su boca, tuvo que soltar un gemido de satisfacción, ¡qué delicia! El más alto se sentó junto a su plato y procedió a abrir el vino para servirles a ambos.

—Parece que te ha gustado —le dijo sonriendo tímidamente, al ver los gestos de satisfacción que hacía el otro.

—Es una puta maravilla —le contestó con la boca llena—. ¿Tú lo cocinaste? —comentó señalándolo.

—Sí, me volví bastante bueno en la cocina desde que dejé la casa de mis padres.

—No comí en todo el día, esto es un manjar de dioses.

Eren sonrió un poco apenado pero feliz de tener esa devolución. Levi se limpió la boca con la servilleta que tenía a mano y luego se aventó la copa entera de vino de un solo tirón. Notó la mirada asombrada del otro.

—No te preocupes, tengo *alta resistencia a la bebida, hasta cuatro botellas puedo beber sin problemas. Gracias por, eh, todo.

—No sabía si iba a gustarte, no conozco mucho de tus gustos —trató de iniciar charla Eren, ansioso por saber un poco más de su visitante.

—Todo lo que sea comida y esté en buen estado, es bueno —dijo antes de llenarse la boca otra vez.

—Sí, pero, ¿te gusta más lo salado, lo dulce, las carnes, los postres?, cuéntame un poco.

—Yo no reniego de lo que haya, mientras sea bueno para el cuerpo. No soy especialmente selectivo con estas cosas. Cocinas bien.

—Oh, bueno, a mí me gustan las barbacoas, también la comida asiática, me gusta probar nuevos sabores, aunque me gusta la tailandesa, siempre tiendo a la japonesa o la china.

Levi se sirvió bastante vino y se lo bajó de un trago de nuevo. Eren bajó la mirada y se llevó el primer bocado, pensando que tal vez Levi no era del tipo que le gustaba charlar demasiado. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando luego de algunos bocados en silenció volvió a hablar.

—Nunca comí comida asiática, no sé de qué va eso. Los postres con crema están bien.

—Bueno, tengo duraznos a la crema si quieres, digo, luego de terminar tu plato.

—Cuando termine voy a repetir —le avisó, volviendo a llenarse la boca—, y luego te quiero a ti de postre.

Eren se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo replicar a eso mientras le subían los colores al rostro. Está bien que entendía que Levi era un tipo directo, pero a veces se sentía bastante intimidado. A duras penas pudo tomar uno que otro bocado, pensando en que hubiera sido buena idea avisarle a Armin que iba a recibirlo. Momento, ¿Levi no lo forzaría, no? Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Efectivamente se comió dos porciones abundantes y luego se quedó bebiendo hasta el final de la botella, Eren apenas si había tocado su copa.

—Ahora traeré el pos-

Levi se levantó y tiró de la muñeca de Eren.

—Ya te dije que tú serás el postre.

—Espera, oye. Tranquilízate —dijo tirando de su brazo y liberándose—. Tengo Amarula, vamos a beber un trago a los sillones, un poco de conversación no va a matarte —le habló con firmeza.

Levi suspiró y miró al reloj de la sala.

—Solo tengo hasta las cuatro —avisó apáticamente y lo siguió hasta los sillones.

—No es mi culpa que hayas venido tarde.

Eren fue y buscó dos vasos de tragos y trajo la botella junto a hielo picado en un envase. Dispuso todo en la mesa ratona, la lluvia se incrementó afuera, junto a algunos truenos. El docente prendió el equipo de música y puso algo de LP. Levi enarcó una ceja y recibió la bebida.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos, bastante cerca uno del otro.

—Buena música —halagó Levi apoyando su espalda en el mueble y extendiendo su mano para así capturar algunos mechones de la nuca de Eren enredando sus dedos con tranquilidad.

El más alto sentía escalofríos cada vez que las falanges de Levi le refregaban la piel del cuello, tenía los dedos fríos, pero a la vez era agradable.

—Oye, estás helado —le dijo y tomó la manta que había traído momentos antes para cubrirle la espalda.

—Si quieres calentarme, conozco otro método mucho más efectivo —le dijo apoyando la mano en su nuca y atrayéndolo con suavidad.

Eren no supo cómo reaccionar, era evidente que aceptarlo en su casa era una invitación a algo más, ¿a qué? No lo tenía claro, pero los besos eran parte del paquete sin dudas. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando sus labios se juntaron.

Levi fue increíblemente gentil y suave, inesperado, porque la verdad es que aún le producía un poco de miedo y estaba casi seguro que sería demandante y avasallador, sin embargo lo besó apenas en los labios y se alejó brevemente para decirle en un susurro, con esa voz de tenor que tenía:

—No tiembles, Eren, no te haré nada que no te guste.

Luego el beso se intensificó un poco. Con un mejor ángulo, Eren abrió sus labios y sus lenguas se buscaron, desesperadamente lento, pero increíblemente intenso. Eren sentía que ese roce repercutiendo en todas partes de su cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que un beso no le producía tantas emociones, sensaciones, deseos. Sintió las manos de Levi apretando su espalda y aproximando sus cuerpos, estaba hipnotizado por el sensual movimiento de la lengua del más bajo. Lo dejaba conocerlo, pero a la vez era increíblemente delicioso.

Levi pensó que besar a Eren le hacía recordar a cuando en su infancia comía manzanas con caramelo. Por supuesto, nadie se las compraba, se las quitaba a sus compañeros de primaria, o bien se las robaba de los carros de la plaza. Aunque más de una vez ligaba zurras de los dueños de los carros.

Valía la pena. Justo como ahora, aunque se estuviera jugando la cabeza porque el reloj no se detenía y tenía un horario que cumplir, pero joder, qué hambre que le tenía al hermoso hombre entre sus brazos.

Los ricos eran lindos. Olían bien, sus pieles eran suaves. Lo empujó contra el sillón y lo apretó con su cuerpo, la colcha que tenía sobre los hombros se deslizó al piso. Le subió la remera con algo de brusquedad, porque necesitaba más piel. Tocó y lamió a discreción.

Eren era hermoso, porque era de buena familia. Su piel bronceada de tantos veranos en la playa, seguramente. Dulce, sin marcas, sin manchas, sin pecados que arrastrar. Brillante como el sol, bueno como un maldito monje, sin tatuajes desagradables, con los ojos llenos de luz.

Se detuvo en su fuerte, esbelto cuello de cisne, y lo escuchó jadear ante sus toques expertos. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a desnudarse el profesor se sentó y lo tomó de las muñecas.

—Es-espera —dijo con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada—, vas d-demasiado rápido.

—No me jodas, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te lleve al cine y tenga un millón de citas de mierda?

Eren lo miró por largos segundos, ambos conscientes de lo que sucedía. Levi solo necesitaba sexo, con eso era más que suficiente, ¡y vaya que se sentía urgido! Hacía casi un año que no sentía esa necesidad, ese fuego, ese deseo. Pero Eren era diferente, y se dio cuenta en su mirada arrepentida.

—Tch —se levantó, se prendió el pantalón y se sacó la remera de Eren para colocarse su buzo maltrecho y mojado—. Me voy —avisó mientras se colocaba rápidamente sus zapatillas desgastadas.

—¡Levi!

—Ya, ya, lo entendí. No quiero lidiar con estas porquerías ahora. Solo quería follar un poco, eso es todo.

El docente agachó la cabeza, compungido y algo triste por esa respuesta, pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba, acaso?

—¿Adónde irás?

—Qué te importa —dijo tomando una cajetilla de cigarros y gruñó al notarlos mojados, los guardó y caminó hacia el balcón.

—Oye, está lloviendo diablos, puedes quedarte a dormir e irte cuando amaine, tengo un cuarto extra.

—No necesito tu lástima, idiota. Vivo en las calles desde los siete, no necesito que me cuides. Además no tengo tanto tiempo, si no llego en una hora voy a estar en problemas.

—Bien, haz como te plazca, sólo intentaba ayudarte —le devolvió molesto mientras se acomodaba su camiseta.

—¿Y acaso yo te pedí tu ayuda, imbécil? —respondió el otro de mal humor.

—¿Viniste a mi casa la otra vez, no? Herido, golpeado, no me pediste ayuda con tus palabras pero sí con tus acciones —le reprochó dolido.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si yo uso tus mismos argumentos, eh? No me pediste sexo con palabras, pero lo pediste con tus acciones, ¿qué tal?

—¡No estaba buscando sexo de esta manera!

—¿No? ¿Y para qué aceptaste que viniera y me dejaste besarte, eh? ¿Para qué todo el jueguito y la puesta en escena de la mesa, la comida de restaurante y toda esta mierda? ¿Qué carajo quieres de mí, Eren?

—Me gustas —le confesó con dolor en la voz—. Sí, somos diferentes, tenemos diferentes valores, experiencias de la vida, y eres la persona más jodidamente molesta que he conocido, pero… me gustas.

—¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto para qué? —Preguntó acercándose—. Para follar no, evidentemente.

—Yo no soy así, yo no me acuesto de buenas a primeras. Me gusta conocer a la otra persona, ir despacio, recién las cosas iban bien, no puedes decir que la pasamos mal, ¿todo se basa en follar para ti? ¿No puede haber más?

Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? Sabes todo de mí, soy una escoria, fin, no hay más nada para descubrir, y tú —se acercó mirándolo amenazadoramente—, solo eres un malcriado de mierda, un burgués que creció bajo las alitas de sus padres pudientes. Todo tiene que ser como tú quieres, de la forma en que tú crees, al ritmo que quiera tu pinche culo de oro ¿Adivina qué? Haré lo que me dé la jodida gana, porque esto es la vida real, no un paseo por Disneylandia. Si esperas un novio para presumir muy mal has elegido. Bye, Eren, sigue esperando al jodido príncipe azul, me largo a la mierda.

Eren se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, Levi pasó por su lado y se descolgó del balcón como una araña hasta hacerse con la calle. Se quedó en silencio escuchando la lluvia caer, cerró la puerta del balcón y se fue al sillón para terminarse su trago, mientras sentía que le dolía el pecho. Levi tenía razón en una cosa, ¿qué esperaba de todo esto?

.

By Luna de Acero… angustiada.


	6. Palabras de Peso

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí va la continuación mis amores, no tengo mucho para decir el día de hoy más que estoy trabajando en todas las actualizaciones que puedo, si les gustó el capítulo sean tan amables de dejar UN MALDITO REVIEW HIJOS DE SATÁN, ja, lo siento, ¿en qué estábamos? Bueno, si gustan y son tan amables espero sus comentarios y apreciaciones. Alguien se anima a decirme qué cree que va a suceder en el próximo capítulo? Va un spoiler, Levi irá dos veces al departamento de Eren... Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, hoy no quiero escribir esto ustedes ya saben... Arrgh! Son de Isayama Hajime, solo los nombres, el resto de la historia es de mi completa invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial, derechos reservados, promoción válida hasta... ¿eh? En serio, ¿alguien lee esto?

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nada más por ahora. Personajes un poco OoC.

* * *

Una dedicatoria muy especial y con mucho cariño para Sakyulia que es una tremenda artista, visiten su IG y su tumblr con el mismo nombre, y disfrute del amor de la OTP. Ánimos hermosa! Y para Roberta Ro Linzarini a quien le comisioné la nueva portada! ¿No es brutal? Lo amé!

.

.

 _ **"Decir 'lo siento' es decir 'te amo' con un corazón herido en una mano y tu orgullo sofocado en la otra."**_  
 _ **Richelle E. Goodrich**_

.

.

Se llevó un bocado de pato a la naranja que estaba delicioso en verdad. Intentaba seguir el hilo de la charla pero para ser honestos se estaba aburriendo un poco. Berthold era atento, instruido, suave en su manera de tratar, y era evidente que estaba haciendo lo posible por caerle bien, no quería quedar como un desalmado, además se lo había prometido a Armin.

—¿Por qué elegiste la rama del arte? —al fin una pregunta interesante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que disfruto mucho de ir a los museos, me apasiona la vida de los artistas en general, la historia del arte es lo que más he disfrutado cuando estudiaba. Me da mucha alegría impartir las clases, los alumnos se relajan, disfrutan, muestran parte de su alma en cada tarea.

—Oh, yo soy muy malo en esto del arte, te contaré algo que me da un poco de vergüenza pero bueno, fui el único en mi clase que desaprobó Artes Plásticas… tres años consecutivos —bajó la mirada sonrojándose un poco y Eren sonrió condescendientemente.

—Vaya, ¿realmente no te gustaba o qué te llevó a eso?

—No hacía absolutamente nada, problemas familiares, adolescencia, en fin, pero luego me reformé con la educación superior. Ahora trabajo como ingeniero químico en la Petrolera Nacional, me está yendo excelente.

—Qué bien, te felicito —Eren volvió a llenarse la boca con la exquisita cena.

Lo había llevado a un restó de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, música tranquila, servicio de primera, todo perfecto, excepto que sus pensamientos volvían a esos apasionados besos que había disfrutado con Levi, ¿realmente estaba todo arruinado?

Luego de una extensa sobremesa aceptó que lo llevara a su departamento en un impresionante Cadillac.

—Eren, la pasé muy bien contigo, me gustaría que repitiéramos, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Sí, fue una linda salida, bueno, nos escribamos y lo vamos viendo, ¿ok?

Berthold se acercó para besarlo, lo cual fue un incómodo momento que terminó con un beso de mejilla y una apresurada despedida. Estaba lloviznando. Entró a su hogar y prendió la calefacción, se había puesto increíblemente frío. Se hizo un té caliente y mientras bebía se apostó contra el marco del balcón, viendo a trasluz las gotas caer sobre la calle.

Ese chico era altísimo, correcto, adinerado, pero no le había producido ni la mitad de las cosas que Levi le generaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tendría frío allá en su celda? ¿Se acordaría de él siquiera? Tal vez no, tal vez ya había pasado página y él era el único aferrado a… ¿a qué? Cerró los ojos y suspiró sentidamente.

…..

Reiner se moría por saber qué diantres había pasado en la salida de Levi. El tipo se había cerrado como una caja fuerte de banco, estaba con el semblante más serio que le hubiera conocido por lo que era de suponer que algo estaba mal.

—¿Vas a la clase mañana? —trató de iniciar conversación, a sabiendas que arriesgaba el pellejo.

—Tch.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es un sí o un no?

—No iré más.

—Oh. El profesor se pondrá triste —largó insidiosamente, Levi se puso de pie y se fue a servir un vaso con agua.

—Que se vaya a la mierda.

—Ya veo, bueno, ¿no estás más interesado en él?

Reiner recibió una mirada mordaz y filosa de parte de Levi, pero no se amilanó.

—Solo pregunto porque… bueno si dejas el camino libre tal vez a ot-

Cuando quiso acordar lo tenía agarrado del cuello contra la pared.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién más está interesado, eh?

—Ouch, tra-tranquilo jefe, ¡joder! Nadie está i-interesado, solo suponía…

Lo soltó con brusquedad y al fin se abrió, manteniendo baja la voz pero evidenciando su creciente molestia.

—Nos vimos afuera, quiere citas, quiere que nos conozcamos, hablar, esas mierdas, ¿acaso tengo cara de príncipe azul? ¿Qué mierda le pasa por la cabeza? Tanto mirarme, provocarme, hacer sus cosas lindas pero luego no quiere sexo, "vas muy rápido" dijo, ¿quién lo entiende?

Prendió un cigarro, aspiró una bocanada fuerte y expulsó el humo por la nariz, mientras pasaba su lengua por el frente de sus dientes, como era su costumbre cuando algo le incordiaba. Reiner estiró su remera y carraspeó recomponiéndose del susto reciente. No era nada bonito ver a Levi venirse encima de uno tan enojado.

—Así que, eso pasó. El chico bonito no quiso entregar el pan dulce. Bueno, los chicos lindos son más difíciles de conquistar, ya deberías saber eso, pero a veces vale la pena la espera. Hasta tú has tenido novias antes, deberías agradecer que alguien como él se fijó en ti.

—Salí con Farlan, él también es muy hermoso, no me conformo con ratas, como tú.

—No te desquites conmigo, siempre haces eso, yo estoy de tu lado ¿entiendes?

—Pide cosas imposibles, estoy encerrado aquí como una vaca que va al matadero, ¿cómo haremos toda esa mierda que quiere? Estoy grande para palabras de poesía o cosas como esa.

Hubo un silencio, Levi tenía su espalda contra las rejas mirando la pequeña rendija que había y que oficiaba de ventana hacia el patio central, terminándose su cigarrillo. Reiner se puso a pensar, que no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente, pero en verdad estaba muy emocionado con toda esta historia.

—Mira, si tú quieres un botín pequeño, solo vas y se lo arrebatas a alguien, un celular, una billetera, cartera, no son objetivos muy difíciles, incluso con tus habilidades hasta puedes saquearlos sin que se enteren de inmediato. Pero cuando quieres un botín especial, uno grande, uno que te arregla por meses, años incluso, te tomas tu tiempo, planificas, esperas, vigilas, y armas tu plan, ¿o no?

Levi entrecerró los ojos entendiendo el mensaje.

—No soy bueno con las palabras, no se me dan bien, pierdo los estribos, insulto, no va a funcionar.

—¿Quién dijo que debes usar palabras? Que yo sepa no lo conquistaste con tus palabras, de hecho es un caso increíblemente extraño. Como sea, el niño bonito vino a este agujero del infierno, te visitó, te hizo un regalo de cumpleaños, si no vas al salón está suspirando y echándote de menos… y a ti te encanta, te conozco Levi.

—Debe estar enojado ahora —soltó mientras apagaba la colilla en una lata que tenían en un rincón y que oficiaba de cenicero.

Reiner sonrió y muy contento fue a sacar el dibujo hecho con retazos que Levi "disimuladamente" había tirado hacía una semana, lo había estirado y lo tenía entre unas hojas de un diccionario viejo que vaya uno a saber cómo había conseguido.

—Tú sabes cómo hacer para que se le pase el enojo, hay cosas a las que él no se resiste y no son palabras precisamente —dijo estirando el dibujo en su dirección, Levi suspiró y lo tomó.

—Está horrible, lo haré de nuevo, puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor. Necesito algunos materiales, veré qué consigo.

—Y te digo, como consejo, tal vez deberías ir mañana y actuar normal, colaborador como has sido la última vez. Estoy seguro que él esperaría otra reacción de tu parte, que te enojes y lo que haces siempre, pero si lo sorprendes haciendo completamente lo contrario a lo esperado… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te entregue el rosquete antes —luego movió las cejas repetidas veces hacia arriba como dando a entender su punto.

—OK, tú dices que yo debo ir y actuar normal, pero si él está enojado ¿qué?

—Oh, maravilloso —exclamó el rubio emocionado—, tengo la mejor respuesta para que soluciones completamente cualquier problema con el niño lindo, pero… no es gratis.

—Ya me parecía que estabas demasiado amable, idiota —fue hasta su almohada y sacó un paquete de cigarros que le aventó al rostro.

—Muy bien, muy bien, esto es lo que debes hacer, esperas que todos nos vayamos del salón y dices algo cómo "Profesor, necesito preguntarle una cosa" o te quedas a ayudarlo a recoger todo, y una vez los dos solitos le dices: "Eren, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra noche".

—No me jodas, rubio, deja dime la verdad o te quitaré los cigarros.

—Eh… te lo acabo de decir.

—¿Por qué putas debería disculparme? Yo no hice nada malo, él me ilusionó, me mostró todo lo que podía tener y luego me sacó la presa de mi maldita boca, yo no hice nada malo.

—Con esa actitud no vas a llegar lejos. Escucha, sorpréndelo, tú puedes hacer estas cosas que solo tú puedes y que a él lo deslumbran y luego eres muy malo para las palabras, peeerooo, me tienes a mí ¿Qué pierdes con probar? Si mañana vas y le dices a Eren lo que yo te estoy diciendo, caerá rendido a tus pies en menos de lo que crees.

Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos, pasó la lengua por el frente de sus dientes y miró el dibujo de nuevo.

—Lo haré, pero en cuanto no me dé resultados, lavarás el retrete con tu lengua, ¿has entendido?

—Hecho.

—Y deja de sonreír de esa manera, es tétrico.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya sabes si necesitas más consejos, acude a mí. Mañana verás que yo tenía razón.

—Aun no entiendo por qué debería disculparme.

—Intuición, aunque si me contaras qué pasó exactamente podría ayudarte mejor.

Levi se lo pensó mientras tomaba unas revistas viejas y comenzaba la búsqueda de los materiales que necesitaba, al final habló.

—Nos vimos afuera.

—Claro, por eso el apuro por las zapatillas nuevas.

—No me interrumpas. Fui a verlo, esa maldita lluvia de mierda no ayudó en nada, me resbalé y me golpeé las costillas, así que estaba un poco cabreado y dolorido. Él cocinó, adornó todo como un maldito restaurante. Algo de carne y verduras, sabía bien. Trajo bebida cara, parecía animado, me sonreía mucho, luego dijo algo del postre, pero yo no tenía tiempo así que fuimos al sillón, bebimos otra cosa, una mierda dulce que no me gustó mucho, pero ya que. Luego nos besamos, lo apreté contra mi cuerpo un poco, él respondía bien, yo me emocioné pero cuando quise sacarle le ropa me salió con eso de que íbamos rápido —Cada vez que lo recordaba se cabreaba, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños—. Le dije que era un consentido caprichoso, porque lo es —Reiner escuchaba todo con serenidad mientras se preparaba un té, usando el saquito por tercera vez, con agua caliente que tenía en un termo—. Y no sé, dijo ¿no se puede tener más? Algo así, como que se pueden hacer otras cosas aparte de follar y lo mandé a la mierda, fin.

—Ajá, ¿y aun así no tienes ideas de porqué debes pedir disculpas? —Levi negó—. ¿Ni un poco?

El ladrón tamborileó los dedos contra la raída mesa que tenían en la celda.

—Tch. Dije las cosas eh, ¿de mala manera?

—Vas bien. Fuiste impaciente, para alguien como Eren que está acostumbrado a un ritmo lento y tranquilo fue un poco violento.

—Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto, no le pegué ni lo forcé, no hago esas mierdas.

—Puede que para ti no, pero para él parece que sí, ¿lo hiciste llorar?

—No —respondió dubitativamente, no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿No?

—No sé, solo me largué de ahí. Como sea, haré lo que dices, no quiero hablar más del tema.

Levi estuvo trabajando hasta entrada la noche, era bueno tener un objetivo donde poner su mente para variar, hacía que el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido. Al otro día siguió el consejo de Reiner de arreglarse un poco y no fruncir tanto el ceño, de hablar más suave.

Eren se sorprendió mucho de verlo en la clase, pero se mantuvo tranquilo en apariencia.

—Bienvenidos a todos, me alegra ver que aún mantienen su entusiasmo por esta clase. Hoy vamos a hacer diseño libre. Durante las últimas clases he tratado de que imitaran técnicas, que conocieran otros horizontes del arte, que trabajaran con otras texturas, que aprendieran un poco sobre la vida de otros artistas, creo que es hora de darles un respiro de todo eso. Si bien la técnica que empleen para pintar, dibujar o bocetar será libre, todos tendrán un objetivo determinado y al final de la clase haremos una exposición de sus trabajos, ¿qué les parece?

—¿Vamos a dibujar un desnudo? —Se aventuró Zacarías risueño.

—Aún no exploraremos esas aristas del arte, Zac, tal vez más adelante, sean pacientes. Hoy quiero que den rienda suelta a su creatividad, aunque pondremos ciertos parámetros para ver que tan bien pueden desenvolverse con ellos. En este frasco —dijo sacando uno lleno de papeles doblados—, ustedes sacaran al azar un papel —lo hizo dando el ejemplo—, así, me ha tocado "Amor".

Algunos silbaron y se rieron y Jason que estaba detrás de Levi golpeó su silla. El hombre lo miró con tanta seriedad que el tipo dejó de reírse de inmediato.

—Luego elegirán un solo elemento y un solo color, por ejemplo, yo elegiría un crayón violeta y luego trataré de retratar este sentimiento a través de cualquier dibujo o pintura de acuerdo al elemento elegido, ¿qué les parece? Es divertido. No se centren en lo más conocido, en mi caso amor puede tratarse de amor de un hijo a una madre, a un pariente, a un ideal, no se limiten.

Levi rodó los ojos disimuladamente le parecía una idea idiota, pero intentaría colaborar.

—¿Podemos dibujar desnudos, profe? —preguntó Mateo emocionado.

—Traten de concentrarse en el sentimiento que les toque, por favor. Se nota que hoy están con la idea fija —sonrió—. En lo posible evitemos los desnudos por ahora. Les traje una música instrumental escocesa, creo que les va a gustar. Ahora hagan una fila a mi derecha para buscar sus desafíos, caballeros. Al final de la clase haremos la exposición de sus dibujos como siempre.

—¿Podemos usar el lápiz negro aparte del color? —consultó Reiner cuando fue su turno.

—Sí, claro, pueden usar lápiz y goma de borrar para bocetar.

Levi sacó un papel que decía "vergüenza", carajo, eso estaba difícil, especialmente porque no era un sentimiento con el que él se pudiera identificar, para nada. Miró la caja con elementos, lo pensó un momento y finalmente escogió una acuarela negra junto con un pincel fino.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Eren puso la música, que fue más o menos aceptada por la mayoría y comenzaron a crear. A media clase les convidó unos cartones pequeños de jugos de frutas frescos que todos agradecieron.

—Les había hecho galletas caseras pero me las confiscaron, lo siento —explicó con una sonrisa derrotada.

Pasó varias veces cerca de Levi pero ninguno de los dos se miró demasiado. Sí estaba intrigado de que haya asistido a la clase como si nada, le había sorprendido encontrarlo allí. Como lo veía bastante integrado y conectado decidió tratarlo lo más normal que le saliera, lo cierto es que aún le dolía un poco dentro del pecho, pero como fuera se debía hacer a la idea que era mejor no involucrarse después de todo.

Muchos se acercaron a pedir ayuda, otros simplemente garabateaban mientras reían a todo pulmón, en general el clima era bastante relajado. Los observaba y anotaba sobre su evolución, sobre lo que percibía de sus alumnos, después de todo tenía que empezar a llenar el basto informe que entregaría una vez que el curso finalizara. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran sobre Levi, volvía esa sensación extraña, como si el tiempo se ralentizara, y los sonidos a su alrededor se apaciguaran un poco. La luz de la ventana a espaldas de Levi le daba un aura tan extraña, su corazón se revolvía inquieto en su pecho. Podía apreciar incluso como ese hombre batía lentamente las pestañas y luego dirigía sus globos oculares hacia él. Su boca se secó. No había más agresión en la expresión que le estaba regalando, solo dos seres observándose, estudiándose mudamente a la distancia, captando y cautivando la atención ajena.

—Profesor —la voz de Connie lo distrajo de esa atmósfera—. Creo que lo arruiné —dijo extendiéndole el dibujo, una especie de mamarracho verdoso que había tratado de borrar convirtiéndolo en un caos.

Eren miró la hora en su celular.

—Aún quedan veinte minutos, pasa la hoja Connie, empieza de nuevo, al menos ya tienes el bosquejo en tu mente, ahora trata de dibujarlo sutilmente con el lápiz en la hoja nueva y luego lo remarcas con el color, no te desesperes.

—Ah, ya veo, bien, lo haré así.

Continuó concentrado en sus anotaciones, hasta que les indicó que estaban llegando al final. La mayoría no había podido terminar, de modo que decidieron que expondrían los que sí, y el resto podría llevarse los trabajos para traerlos terminados la próxima vez, cosa que los animó.

—Veamos, Louis, ¿empiezas?

—Bueno, a mí me tocó "Arrepentimiento" y elegí un lápiz de color azul —varios fruncieron el ceño tratando de entender una especie de nebulosa con manchas—. Para mí el arrepentimiento es como una nube molesta, una mancha que está ahí y no puedes borrar con nada —dijo el hombre y la clase quedó en silencio.

—Ya veo, bueno, para todos es difícil lidiar con los arrepentimientos, ¿cierto? Pero es parte de la naturaleza humana equivocarnos, reflexionar y claramente sentir alguna que otra culpa. Muy bien, hecho, Louis —Eren aplaudió y el resto lo secundó—. A ver, Christofer.

—Aquí está lo mío —dijo poniendo un dibujo de un brillante sol—. Me tocó "Alegría" y pensé que el sol siempre es fuente de alegría ¿no? El calor, la luz, el verano, es como que las cosas alegres son cosas cálidas, eso pensé.

Levi apretó los labios, realmente quería burlarse pero debía intentar portarse bien.

—Que linda explicación, Chris —alentó, Eren—. Es cierto que la mayoría de los recuerdos felices y alegres suelen ser en ambientes iluminados y llenos de sol —Aplaudieron otra vez—. Sigamos con Reiner.

—Esta es mi obra maestra —dijo poniendo su dibujo en el atril que había al frente—. Me tocó "Felicidad", así que tomé el naranja y dibujé este paisaje.

El rubio estaba realmente muy complacido con su desempeño, había una especie de pradera con montañas al fondo o algo como eso.

—Creo que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, al menos la mayoría, parte de nuestra felicidad reside en ser libres, en ir donde queramos, me imaginé un campo grande, con un horizonte tan grande que es imposible de alcanzar —varios cuchichearon en aprobación mientras asentían con la cabeza.

—Muy conmovedor, Reiner ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ustedes han logrado conectar todos estos sentimientos y sensaciones con experiencias personales y allí es donde nace el arte, es donde comienza la mente a expandirse, a improvisar y crear a su propia manera, excelente —aplaudieron y algunos silbaron emocionados—. Continuemos, ¿Zacarías?

—No, yo eh, quisiera trabajar un poco más en mi dibujo.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Mateo?

Con algo de timidez el chico puso su dibujo al frente.

—Me tocó "Amistad", y dibujé este círculo rojo — era un dibujo simple, sin nada adentro—, usé un marcador rojo. Bueno, desde que estoy metido aquí nunca he vuelto a saber de los que se supone eran mis mejores amigos — contó mientras su rostro se llenaba de tristeza, el salón quedó en silencio— . Por ahora el círculo está vacío, no sé si una vez que salga, volveremos a ser como antes. Ni siquiera me llamaron para mi cumpleaños.

—Vaya, supongo que ha sido difícil para ti Mateo, pero debes saber que a veces la vida quita personas de nuestro camino para poder poner otras importantes.

—Gracias, profesor.

Ante el mutis imponente Levi se puso de pie y llevó su dibujo exponiéndolo ante todos. Eren observó el dibujo un buen rato, era simple, pero perfectamente ejecutado. Una cruz negra que proyectaba una sombra entre grises que se transformaba en un tridente más abajo.

—Muy bien, me salió "Vergüenza", y creo que esto lo retrata muy bien. Para mí este símbolo es un completa farsa —dijo señalando a la cruz—. La iglesia ha hecho más estragos que cualquier otra institución del mundo, para mí eso es una total vergüenza.

A Eren le llevó un rato poder hablar, estaba impresionado.

—¿Quieres agregar algo a tu exposición? —le preguntó dándole lugar a que se explayara.

—La verdad es que no —respondió seco—. Solo pinté lo que opinaba de estos símbolos.

—Yo soy católico —habló Zacarías, serio—. Y no estoy de acuerdo con eso, es un poco insultante.

—Vamos, ¿qué carajos hizo la iglesia por ti, eh? Viene ese cura inútil cada tanto ¿y cree que con aventarnos agua del caño por la cabeza va a salvar nuestras almas? Según ellos ¿debemos sufrir miserablemente toda la puta vida para luego llegar al paraíso? Qué mierda, prefiero vivir bien ahora e irme al infierno después.

—No blasfemes, te puedes arrepentir —soltó por lo bajo Mateo.

—No tengo intención de ofender a nadie, hice lo que me salió de los huevos, pero si a ustedes no les gusta no los estoy obligando a estar de acuerdo, así que ya calmen sus vaginas.

Reiner se refregó el rostro al ver las reacciones de Eren, entre asustado y sorprendido, ciertamente Levi no sabía desenvolverse bien cuando algo le molestaba.

—Chicos, chicos, por favor —intervino el docente—. El arte es así, desde diversos puntos de vista puede parecer adecuado o no, que transgrede o no, que es correcto o incorrecto, pero el arte es arte. Son nuestros juicios, nuestra educación, creencias, cultura lo que hace que emitamos prejuicios al respecto. No encasillemos al arte, simplemente veamos más allá de los preceptos que nos han inculcado, ¿de acuerdo? —Se sintieron algunos murmullos pero en general se calmaron bastante—. Bueno, gracias Levi, toma tu dibujo. Connie, ¿pasas tú?

—Para la próxima, profe.

—Muy bien, entonces con esto terminamos por hoy, gracias por su esfuerzo, chicos. La próxima clase terminaremos con la exposición de los que faltaron hoy y luego vamos a pintar con las manos, les aseguro que será muy divertido.

—¿Y los desnudos?

—A su tiempo Jason.

Todos se despidieron y abandonaron el salón entre bromas y risas como era habitual. Notó que Levi se quedaba al final de la fila que iba saliendo del salón. Se le crisparon los nervios cuando lo vió acercarse hacia su pupitre.

—Puedo ayudarte a guardar —le dijo Levi, aunque más había sonado como una orden.

—Sí, eso sería genial.

En menos de diez minutos ya habían podido empacar todo, incluso el hombre se había encargado de limpiar con una franela húmeda los escritorios que habían quedado con manchas de pinturas u otra cosa. Finalmente se acercó de nuevo. Eren estaba un poco más tranquilo, no había ninguna mueca hostil en el reo, pero era cuando menos intrigante porque al parecer quería decirle algo pero no encontraba como.

Eren volvió a acomodar los cuadernos en la caja para darle el tiempo que necesitaba, pero el hombre solo se apostó a un costado de la mesa en silencio.

—¿Sí? —Fue el docente quien se animó a tomar al toro por las astas.

—Escucha —carraspeó, volvió a quedarse en silencio, parecía incómodo de alguna manera—. Bueno, ya que, lo siento, ahí tienes —soltó con un poco de brusquedad y luego suspiró fuerte.

Eren enarcó una ceja sin entender el mensaje, tratando de procesarlo.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Uf, sí, ¿no se entiende, acaso? Ya sabes, lo de la otra noche —hubo un silencio espeso de un minuto hasta que decidió dejar un poco más claro su punto, aunque le esquivaba la mirada a Eren—. Lo siento por ir… muy rápido, o lo que sea.

La boca del profesor hizo un perfecto círculo, realmente que no se esperaba que Levi dijera algo como eso. El preso se quedó mirándolo pensando que el bastardo de Reiner tenía razón. Carajo, le tendría que perder unos cuantos cigarrillos para que lo siguiera ayudando.

—Entonces… —exclamó Eren con cautela, como dándole pie a que continuara.

Mierda, ¿y ahora qué decía? ¿Cómo se supone que seguía el cuento? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Nunca le había importado cagarla y ahora estaba ahí, echo una madeja de incertidumbre, deseando no meter la pata de nuevo. Se armó de valor y dijo lo que creía conveniente.

—Entonces lo haremos a tu ritmo —luego se encogió de hombros, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado—. Es un desperdicio si quieres mi opinión, pero bueno. No puedo ir más de una o dos veces al mes, te avisaré. Me gustan las pastas, con mucho queso. No soy bueno conversando, prefiero escucharte, pero si tienes dudas te las responderé.

—Bien, te haré unas buenas pastas, lo prometo.

Levi se giró para irse del salón pero se detuvo antes de pasar la puerta y le habló mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—Pero besos sí, es lo mínimo que deberías aceptar, o no hay trato.

Eren caminó rápido hasta él para girarlo por el hombro y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, asintió y luego unió sus bocas con bastante ímpetu. Lo había pillado desprevenido, cuando quiso responderle ya se había separado.

—Gracias.

Levi estaba un poco aturdido, solo cabeceó como toda respuesta antes de irse, relamiéndose y sintiendo la dulzura de los besos de ese moreno aún en su boca. Eren quería chillar de la emoción. Levantó las cajas y su maletín y se dirigió a su auto luego de pasar los controles respectivos. Apretó el volante con fuerza, con las esperanzas renovadas… ¿Renovadas de qué? Ah, era tan fácil caer de nuevo, pero al parecer Levi había estado reflexionando y había cedido, había aceptado que podían profundizar más… ¿En qué?

Apoyó la frente en el volante y se mordió los labios, ni siquiera lo había pensado, se le fue encima como metal al imán, y ese beso tan simple le había sacudido todos los sentimientos. Ay, Eren, estás en problemas, se dijo a sí mismo, pero no quería renunciar, ahora menos que nunca.

.

By Luna de Acero


	7. Dulces momentos escasos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, estoy actualizando lo máximo que puedo, porque habrá una breca desde el 20 de este mes hasta el 06 de Febrero (poco más de dos semanas) que me tomaré vacaciones, haré un viaje y escribiré un proyecto personal, luego les hablaré al respecto. Así que Dios mediante les voy a estar actualizando cosas hasta el este domingo, luego tendrán que esperar un poquito. Bien, perdonen el capítulo está sin corregir, luego le daré una miradita apropiada. Si les ha gustado DEJEN UN COMENTARIO O REVIEW, si no me lo dicen no soy adivina, necesito saber si les ha gustado porfis! See ya!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es de mi completa invención, la portada es de la talentosa Roberta ro Linzarini, pueden buscarla en Tumblr y Facebook, es genial.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, apenas un poquitito de lime, ya tengan paciencia que la cosa se calienta. Algunos personajes un poco ooC, nada más.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:** Para _**Lila Negra**_ , que estos días ha estado leyendo este fic, siempre me pone muy nerviosa que me lea porque ella sabe un montón de literatura, pero en fin, este fic desde su creación fue dedicado a ella (era un reto jaja) y ella en retribución tenía que escribir un fic que la sacara de su zona de confort y así fue como nació "35 y solito", lo conocen? No? Pues que esperan? Vayan corriendo a leerlo y a visitar el perfil de Lila que tiene un repertorio multishipper muy interesante. Ahora sí, al fic.

.

.

 _ **"Lo mucho se vuelve poco con sólo desear otro poco más."**_

 _ **Francisco de Quevedo**_

.

.

Rose, la abogada, era implacable. La mejor en todo el distrito. Cada caso que tomaba era un éxito asegurado. Claro que no todo era puro talento, que lo tenía era innegable, pero había otros factores que aceleraban las sentencias a su favor. Hilos que movía de acuerdo a los pedidos de los "jefes" que manejaban la delincuencia de la ciudad. Favores comprados, por decirlo de una manera poética, si es que podía existir poesía en la criminalidad.

Prendió un cigarro mientras leía el expediente. Su riqueza crecía de manera directamente proporcional a sus arrugas y ojeras, estaba consiguiendo renombre y blindaje económico a costa de dejarse la juventud y la vida en los tribunales. Pero estaba satisfecha, nadie podía hacerlo mejor, se requería más que talento para manejar esos negocios, se requería sangre fría y una dosis de locura, porque había pasado unos sustos fenomenales las veces que tuvo problemas para resolver una que otra cuestión. En fin, que nada se conseguía si no se realizaban ciertos sacrificios.

Miró la foto del delincuente, su cara lo delataba, era el cliché andante del ladrón, marcas, tatuajes, cara de malo y de que el mundo le importaba un carajo. El prontuario no era muy alentador, reincidente en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas para sus veintiocho años. Esta estaba difícil, llevaba poco más de un año metido, le faltaban tres para completar la condena, aunque todavía había papeles en el medio que estaban sin regularizar, cosa normal con la enorme burocracia judicial.

Lo malo era que no tenía precisamente una conducta ejemplar dentro del penal, había estaba en castigo dos veces, una vez internado por heridas de arma blanca, suspiró mientras prendía otro cigarrillo con la ceniza encendida del que se le estaba acabando. Siguió leyendo, al parecer hasta expedirse la sentencia estuvo ocho meses detenido, bueno, eso podía usarlo a su favor, eso y tal vez alguna acción filantrópica que aportara a la comunidad… Oh, iba a clases de arte, bien, eso podía servirle, tal vez hablar con el docente y pedirle una recomendación, hacer una exposición, no importaba si tenían que conseguir los cuadros de otra persona porque no tenía idea que tan bueno podía ser en esa disciplina, la idea era quedar bien a los ojos del juez. Y hablando de jueces, sacó la lista de su agenda y miró los nombres.

Carlsson le debía unos favores, Corrigan tenía dos sentencias de clientes de ella en sus manos así que no podía recargarlo, ¿quién sería esta vez? Mulek… no, es más ella le debía unos papeles que le había solicitado y le estaba costando conseguir. Finalmente seleccionó a Linpratt, ese era un viejo ardiente, podía cobrarle una buena cantidad a Kenny por el favor y ella arreglaría los asuntos con ese tipo en otro ámbito, negocio redondo. Sonrió con tranquilidad, agradecía el buen cuerpo que le había permitido conseguir ciertas ventajas. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Kenny.

 ** _"Va a ser muy, muy difícil sacar a tu sobrino, sabes que soy la única que puede hacerlo, pero te lo digo desde ya, está jodido"._**

Se levantó para ir a buscar una copa de vino mientras comenzaba a escribirle al juez.

…..

Levi y Reiner estaban comiendo a escondidas un paquete de galletas de chocolate que el rubio había conseguido de alguna parte.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Levi mirándolo de reojo, Reiner se encogió de hombros.

Comieron más de medio paquete en silencio, solo se escuchaban las mandíbulas crujiendo.

—Suelta la sopa —insistió Levi.

—¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

—Porque es la primera vez que me convidas tus galletas, hijo de puta. Te tengo bien acomodado en la *tumba, pero todos tus premios los compartes con Mateo o Jason, ¿qué pasó?

—No te pongas celosito —bromeó tontamente el otro, pero luego se puso serio—. Ellos me convidan de los suyos, y ya sabes que yo no consigo muchas cosas de todas maneras, así que era en retribución. No sabía que te hacía sentir mal.

—Ni tanto, yo solo puedo conseguirme lo que quiero.

—"Yi sili piidi quinsiguirmi li qui quiiri" —reparó el rubio y Levi lo miró con molestia—. Si no fuera por mí todavía estarías pensando cómo arreglar las cagadas que te mandas con el niño bonito. Dame un poco de crédito al menos.

Levi se quedó en silencio, bastante cabreado por tener que darle la razón a su compañero de celda.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te peleaste con Mateo y Jason?

—Mateo anda juntándose con los del Rojo, ya sabes lo que pienso, pero es un adulto, ya verá él si está bueno o no, no es mi problema andarle cuidando las bolas. Sabes cómo es, es joven y cree que puede manejarlo, idiota.

—Por eso nunca hablo delante de ellos, ni siquiera delante de ti, cualquier cosa que les reveles por mínima que sea luego van y la desparraman por todas partes. Ratas culeras. Ahora que lo pienso —continuó mientras tomaba una nueva galleta—, Jason no ha venido últimamente a *casa, ya sé que ustedes arreglaban sus necesidades, pero siempre me dio la impresión que el tipo te gustaba.

—No soy marica —respondió toscamente el rubio.

—No, claro, yo tampoco, solo me gustan los hombres y coger con ellos.

Levi sacó su paquete de cigarros y le ofreció uno a Reiner.

—Joder, van a llover cerdos —se burló pero terminó aceptando.

Se sentaron en el suelo, mirando a la muralla que tenían enfrente. Reiner guardó las cuatro galletas que le habían quedado del paquete y finalmente se logró sincerar.

—Anda con un *rana —soltó con la voz un poco afectada—. Ya sabes cómo es esto, un día estás con uno, después con otro. No me entusiasma particularmente andar de cama en cama, por eso, me confundí, pensé que teníamos algo más… especial, no lo sé. No importa.

—Ya veo, bueno consíguete un rana también y ya.

—No, está bien. Todo pasa, tarde o temprano, lo bueno, lo malo, todo.

—Le diré al profe que te presente uno de sus amigos —ambos sonrieron—. ¿No tenías una novia? Esa chica rubia, bah, no recuerdo si era rubia o qué.

—Sí, Cristha. Bueno, ya sabes, se cansan, el primer tiempo aguantan, vienen, te miman un poco, hasta que conocen a otro o simplemente se les termina el amor. Mi madre está demasiado lejos, mi padre no me habla desde que caí en desgracia y mis amigos, bueno, uno que otro vinieron alguna vez, no los culpo.

—Es una mierda —dijo Levi mirando al frente.

—Bueno, igual me queda menos de un año.

—¿Qué harás luego?

—Emborracharme de lunes a lunes, comer hamburguesas y papas fritas todos los días, follarme todo lo que se ponga en frente, cualquier cosa menos hacer de *mula.

Ambos se rieron bajito y luego volvieron a su rictus serio, sabían de sobra que solo estaban matando el tiempo hablando tonterías.

—Oye —espetó el rubio—, cuando te cases me invitas ¿eh?

—¿Casarme? No jodas, no soy hombre de matrimonio.

—El chico bonito te va a atrapar, ya verás. Y… ¿tú que harás cuando salgas? Digo, además de follarte todos los días al profesor.

—Supongo que hacer lo que Kenny me pida.

Reiner suspiró.

—Sabes que eso nunca se termina.

—No es opcional.

Se quedaron sentados esperando que el día se terminara de una vez. Cuando por la tarde volvieron a la celda Levi tenía un mensaje que le había mandado uno de los *ratis con el miso *pitufo de la otra vez. Levi fue a su encuentro aprovechando la hora de lavandería que tenía. Se había puesto codicioso, esta vez el trabajo estaba complicado, pero tampoco era como si pudiera decirle que no. Volvió a su celda y en su cabeza intentó diagramar todo, incluso tratando de hacer las cosas rápido no le dejaría margen para ir a ver a Eren.

En la próxima clase Connie, Jason y el resto terminaron de exponer. El profesor comenzó con nociones básicas del cuerpo humano, explicó y dibujó manos, brazos, torsos, y todos se pusieron a practicar en sus hojas. Levi estuvo tranquilo dibujando toda la hora, aunque Eren se acercó un par de veces para consultar si necesitaba ayuda le ocultaba su dibujo y le decía educadamente que estaba bien. El docente lo miró un par de veces con ese mensaje implícito en sus ojos de "no vayas a estar haciendo alguna cochinada", que le divertía tanto a Levi.

Una vez en el auto, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, tomó el cuaderno del recluso y buscó en lo último que había estado trabajando, comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Era un cartel con una letra inglesa muy pulcra y adornado por doquier con hojas y helechos muy bien logrados, decía "Cómo sé qué eres curioso, seguro estás leyendo esto, guárdame el doce".

Así que vendría a visitarlo el día doce, suspiró sentidamente y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento. Se tocó los labios en anticipación. Era tan difícil tenerlo tan cerca en las clases y no poder hacer más nada que mirarlo. No podía evitarlo, a medida que transcurrían los días sus deseos se intensificaban, sus ganas de conocerlo mejor, amaba verlo dibujar, estar concentrado en el papel y dirigirle esas miradas que le erizaban la piel en pocos segundos.

Bueno, tenía tres días, pensó en ir la casa de pastas frescas que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa y encargarle unos *tortellinis con relleno *caprese, Levi había dicho que le gustaban las pastas y quería lucirse. Se miró por el espejo retrovisor, no le vendría mal un corte de cabello, una manicura. Eren era cuidadoso en su aspecto, muchas manías heredadas en su mayoría de su madre. También sería bueno ir "Al Bodegón de Cristal", para conseguir un par de botellas de *cavernet sauvignon de buena colección para poder acompañar la cena, ¿qué se pondría? ¿Qué perfume usaría? Silbó alegre mientras encendía el motor y se dirigía al instituto donde debía enseñar.

Esa tarde que fue a la farmacia para comprar desodorantes, algunas reposiciones para el kit de emergencias de su casa y pasó frente al estante de lubricantes. Se detuvo unos segundos, tomó una espuma de afeitar que estaba cerca mientras pensaba si debería comprar un pote nuevo o no. Tenía uno en su casa, claro, para sus usos personales, pero no le parecía bien usar uno ya abierto, en caso de que lo necesitara. Está bien, fue él quien le dijo que fueran más despacio, pero lo cierto es que apenas se veían, ni hablar de poquísimo tiempo que podían llegar a tener para tener mayor intimidad. Dudó pero finalmente tomó un pote y lo puso en su canasto, mejor prevenir que curar se dijo.

El día anterior al encuentro Armin fue con Floch a su casa para hacer un juego de roles donde a Eren le tocó ser un corredor inmobiliario con bienes raíces en Rusia, el rubio era un mago encubierto en nuestro mundo actual y Floch era un guerrillero terrorista con un rifle Ak-17. Lo estaban pasando en grande y decidieron tomar un respiro luego de dos horas de intenso intercambio lúdico. Eren abrió una cerveza y se sirvió, mientras Floch se atragantaba con maníes.

—Chicos, creo que le haré "la propuesta" a Annie —anunció su amigo con una sonrisa amplia.

—Wow, felicidades Armin —felicitó el de cabello castaño—, sé que te tomas las cosas en serio, pero no tenía idea que ya querías llevarlo a ese nivel.

—¿Está embarazada? —preguntó su otro amigo cuando pudo tragar todo lo que se había metido en la boca.

—No, no, no tenemos planes de convertirnos en padres por el momento. Pero es que, no sé, ¿vieron cuando uno llega a un momento de plenitud? No sé cómo explicarlo, nos entendemos perfectamente, no me imagino al lado de otra persona, soy muy feliz.

Eren y Floch lo miraban mientras asentían a sus afirmaciones aunque sus ojos transmitían otros mensajes, principalmente que no estaban completamente de acuerdo con su amigo. Aunque tampoco ninguno quería contradecirlo.

—¿Y tú Floch? ¿Para cuándo? —preguntó Eren mirándolo con picardía.

El pelirrojo estaba de novio con un chico trans, y la verdad estaba super feliz.

—Aún no, ojo que vamos bien, increíblemente bien diría, queremos ir tranquilos. Ya saben, oficialmente es mi novio, estoy enamorado y todo, pero vamos a nuestro propio ritmo.

—Es genial que hayan encontrado a quien amar —soltó Eren con un leve dejo de melancolía.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con Berthold? —consultó Armin recordando que no habían hablado del tema.

—Muy bien, fue lindo. Una cena tranquila, buena charla, me trajo a casa, eso es raro, hace mucho que no encontraba a alguien con buenas costumbres, buena educación, caballero.

—¿Entonces es el indicado? —preguntó Floch volviendo su interés a los maníes.

Eren bebió de su lata y Armin cruzó los brazos.

—No puedes juzgar una persona con la que cenaste una sola vez y nada más. Tiene sus puntos buenos, los acabas de decir y yo lo conozco de mucho antes, Eren —le soltó casi como un regaño su amigo—. Tiene futuro, piénsalo.

—Lo haré, no dije que no es el indicado, tal vez no es el momento, no sé.

—Sal de nuevo, con él, Armin tiene razón. No siempre las primeras citas son deslumbrantes.

—Lo pensaré. Bueno, ¿seguimos o ya se asustaron?

Volvieron entusiasmados a enfrascarse en el juego. El docente no quiso pensar más. Su razón le decía que debía escuchar a sus amigos, pero su corazón… su corazón era ciego y terco.

Al día siguiente desde temprano estuvo arreglando todo. Se esmeró más que la última vez. Puso las velas, un adorno (una especie de escultura) de porcelana blanca al medio de la mesa con mantel negro. La otra vez había llegado cerca de las dos de la mañana, por lo que decidió que pondría las pastas a la una y media. Se había dado un largo baño de inmersión por la tarde, dejó reproduciendo una serie de melodías románticas, para ir creando clima, mientras bebía una copa de Amarula con hielo picado mientras esperaba.

Comenzó a lloviznar y Eren se preocupó. No fuera que se resbalara en el balcón, así que dejó un trapo de piso cerca de la baranda por las dudas. Coló las pastas, mientras en otra charola servía la salsa de crema y queso azul que la acompañaría. Puso las pastas en una olla plateada junto a un poco de manteca y las tapó para que conservaran el calor. Sabía que si le preguntaba sobre el postre le diría que lo quería a él, pero igualmente tenía un cheese cake de chocolate con leche y mouse de almendras. Puso el vino en la hielera y esperó. Esperó, esperó. Se recostó en su sillón y siguió esperando, hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando un trueno le turbó el sueño, estaba muy a gusto y caliente envuelto en… ¿el acolchado de su habitación? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Y por qué estaba descalzo? Se puso de pie y miró la hora en el reloj del living, siete y media, ¿siete y media? Bueno, estaba muy nublado y llovía a cántaros, sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia su balcón, salió de en medio de la colcha y caminó apresurado, había unas marcas rojas y algo secas sobre el borde de la mampara blanca. Notó unas cuantas gotas de sangre ya secas sobre el piso, incluso se notaba que había intentado limpiar algunas con algún tipo de trapo. Se asustó de inmediato, ¿Levi estaba herido?

—¿Levi? —preguntó en voz alta, pero por más que buscó por todas partes se dio cuenta que no había nadie con él en el departamento. Las ollas estaban revueltas, al menos había comido un poco, o eso parecía.

¿Había entrado a su casa y había hecho todo eso y él jamás se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué era? ¿Un ninja? Tal vez lo fuera ¿Por qué no lo había despertado? Suspiró con tristeza y se sentó a la mesa mirando su bonita decoración entonces lo vió. Una hoja un poco arrugada dentro de una bolsa de plástico que todavía tenía gotas de agua por fuera. Lo tomó y sacó la hoja. Era un dibujo de dos hombres desnudos recostados y abrazados y abajo una pequeña inscripción:

 _"Estos seríamos nosotros, pero no podemos ir muy rápido. Bueno, fuera de eso lo siento, no hice tiempo suficiente y cuando llegué dormías tan bonito que no quise despertarte, te llamaré cuando pueda. Cuidate, cariño. L."_

Sonrió un momento pero luego suspiró otra vez con dolor, caray, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, la próxima se inyectaría café en las venas, pero no se permitiría dormir. Miró de nuevo las gotas de sangre en el piso y se sintió fatal. Faltaba mucho para el martes, tal vez podría ir a la visita de los lunes y hablar un momento con él. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Levi volvió de la enfermería, un poco pálido y se tiró en su litera sudando frío. Reiner le acercó una taza de té que aceptó sin renegar.

—¿Te pusieron la antirrábica? —le preguntó el rubio a lo que el otro asintió.

Reiner sacó la frazada de su cama y se la colocó a Levi. Se quedó a su lado hasta que se terminó el té y cayó dormido. Las vendas del brazo llegaban hasta sus manos, la había sacado barata, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

El lunes el rubio corrió a la celda contento.

—Pálido, visitas —le anunció moviendo las cejas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Espera no vayas con ese buzo todo rotoso, ponte esto —dijo alcanzándole su mejor campera liviana, que aunque le quedaba un poco largo en los brazos y espalda era mejor que la prenda toda masticada que había llevado encima los últimos días.

—Gracias.

—Sí, sí, pero me convidas lo que te traiga el niño bonito, ¿eh? Porque seguro te va a traer alguna delicia.

—Hecho.

Reiner lo peinó con los dedos y luego asintió con la cabeza en conformidad para dejarlo ir. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la reja, donde uno de los guardias le hizo la requisa obligatoria y lo dejó salir. Cuando se hizo con el patio el sol de la tarde logró que un leve dolor de cabeza lo atacara. Luego del brillo inicial lo enfocó, sentado en una mesita debajo de una media sombra, mirando a ambos costados, esperándolo tranquilo. Hermoso como era, por donde lo mirara. Sonrió muy suave y fue a sentarse a su lado. Notó que Eren largaba un suspiro y abría su mochila para sacar las cosas que le habían dejado pasar. Una gaseosa fresca, un contenedor con budín casero (todo cortado por la inspección, claro), unos paquetes de galletas saladas, una caja de té, una lata de café colombiano, un pote de azúcar y una mermelada. Abrió los ojos bien grandes.

—No sabía si esto hacía falta, pero bueno, si no lo necesitas me lo llevaré, tú solo dime.

—Gracias, está bien, lo acepto.

—Estás herido —exclamó señalando su mano izquierda vendada desde el codo a la palma.

—Sí. Verás —habló acercándose e inclinando el torso, Eren hizo lo mismo, y en susurros le confesó—. Tuve que ir, ya sabes, a trabajar y bueno cuando caí en el patio trasero, digamos que a Poseidón no le gustó demasiado —a medida de hablaba colaba su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa y atrapaba los dedos del docente en un gesto suave e íntimo.

Eren abrió sus dedos para poder entrelazarlos con el del recluso, su corazón palpitaba fuerte.

—¿Poseidón?

—Ajá, un rottweiler que quería jugar a atrapar el hueso pero con mi esqueleto —Eren frunció el ceño preocupado—. Ya, tranquilo, no es el primer perro al que me enfrento, no murió tampoco por si quieres saber, solo digamos que me saboreó un tanto, eso fue todo. Luego se me hizo tarde, bah, ya sabía que era imposible, pero hice el intento.

—Estaba preocupado —e confió Eren mirando la unión de sus manos, los labios tan cercanos pero que no podía disfrutar.

—Gracias por… bueno, todo eso que hiciste, debería haberte llamado para que no me esperaras, pero el celular que tenía se puso en banda negativa, tch, parece que era robado —trató de bromear y el docente sonrió tibiamente—. Hay un teléfono en la sala de confesiones, en realidad en el pasillo, a veces te dejan usarlo o a veces te llaman. Veré de llamarte en estos días.

—Estás pálido.

—Es lo de menos, después de la carrera que eché la otra noche, me sorprende no haberme muerto del esfuerzo —soltó un resoplido similar a una risa—. Estuve pensando, sobre eso de ir más despacio, ya ves que las citas van a ser un poco diferentes de lo planificado, entonces, ¿qué te parece si fijamos un número de citas a cumplir? Como para que esto no se haga eterno.

Las yemas de los dedos de Levi acariciaban el dorso de la mano de Eren, sugestivas, dominantes, acariciaban yendo y viniendo lo máximo que se podía sin llamar mucho la atención. Oleadas de placer se distribuían desde esa pequeña porción de piel con la que tenían contacto al resto del cuerpo.

—¿Qué cantidad? —preguntó Eren colaborando con el ambiente y sonriendo con un poco más de calidez.

—No sé, ¿siete?

—¿Siete?

—No digas que es poco.

—Siete está bien.

—Y la de esta semana cuenta.

—Muy bien, entonces solo faltan seis.

El de ojos verdes lo miró con intensidad y apantalló los párpados de manera lenta y calculada.

—No me seduzcas, o no aguantaré en absoluto —le soltó mientras se relamía, carraspeó para aligerar el ambiente y tomó una porción del budín con su mano vendada.

Mientras Levi comía, Eren observaba los tatuajes que tenía a la vista, sobre todo los de su cuello, de un lado una media luna negra y del otro la sirena esa de colmillos afilados como dispuesta a atacar.

—¿Eres de los que se colocan tatuajes por un significado en particular o simplemente porque te gustó un dibujo?

—Un poco y un poco supongo.

Eren colocó su índice sobre la media luna legra de picos agudos en su cuello.

—¿Ese?

—Es el más viejo que tengo, el primero que me hice, el año pasado lo hice retocar porque estaba perdiendo un poco el color. Es el que más me gusta también —El docente lo escuchaba mientras abría la gaseosa y servía en dos vasos de plástico para ambos—. Mi madre solía tener un colgante con una media luna, era negro. Es lo único que recuerdo de ella, su colgante, no recuerdo su rostro o su voz, tampoco hay fotos que hayan quedado de su existencia —contó con tranquilidad—. Tuve ese collar muchos, muchos años, solía usarlo, pero una vez caí en una balacera, perdí la consciencia y me internaron. Cuando me desperté habían pasado como cuatro días y ya no lo tenía. Me maldije por haberlo perdido, pero nada se podía hacer. Así que decidí tatuármelo, de esa manera nunca lo volvería a perder.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Ni idea, alguno que no quiso hacerse cargo supongo —se encogió de hombros y tomó otra rodaja—. ¿Por qué elegiste ser profesor de arte?, deberías ser pastelero.

—Ni tanto, solo sé hacer budines y un poco de pan. La mayoría de las recetas las saco de tutoriales de youtube —le contó riéndose—. Desde pequeño me gustaba dibujar, pintar, moldear con masas, y ya de más grande me pasaba horas en el museo de Bellas Artes, mirando programas de pintores y esas cosas. Mis padres me apoyaron mucho. Siempre quise exponer en un salón, pero al parecer no tengo lo necesario, tú podrías exponer en un salón.

Esta vez fue Levi quien rió con ganas.

—No, yo solo lo hago por hobbie, no tengo técnica, ni disciplina, sigo tus clases porque eres tú, pero odio que me digan cómo hacer las cosas, quiero hacerlas a mi manera.

—Bueno, es parte del arte, ser auténtico, hacer las cosas a tu manera. Sinceramente admiro tus creaciones, lo que me recuerda que debo agradecerte por el increíble dibujo que me dejaste. Bastante explícito, pero hermoso.

—Deja de halagarme, seguirán siendo seis citas y espero que no intentes aprovecharte de mí —le soltó con aires de ofendido y terminaron carcajeándose.

Al poco rato ya se terminaba la hora de visita, a ambos les dolió tener que separarse. Pero finalmente tuvieron que hacerlo.

El miércoles Eren recibió una llamada por la tarde. Era Levi, apenas pudieron hablar cuatro minutos, le preguntó por sus heridas, bromearon con que Poseidón iba a convertirse en un Levi en las noches de luna llena y al final se despidieron con algunas palabras cursis. Eren se sentó en su oficina en el instituto donde estaba terminando un informe y un proyecto para una carroza en honor del día de la Educación, cuando atendió esa llamada.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuerte, carajo, estaba enamorado, de un reo que apenas conocía, con el que había tenido dos o tres besos, que se trepaba a su balcón, se veía peligroso y pintaba como un maestro. Ya no podía mentirse más.

Para la clase del Jueves, complementando con los avances del cuerpo humano que estaban haciendo, decidió llevarles una serie de diapositivas de cuadros sobre desnudos de varios pintores para que pudieran apreciar que las proporciones y puntos de vista podían ser variados en el arte. Jason estaba como loco.

—Bueno, deben prometerme que se van a comportar. Esto es una clase de arte, no de porno. La idea es que se vayan familiarizando con los diseños del cuerpo humano y vayan escogiendo o creando aquellos con los que ustedes se sientan más a gusto, vamos a empezar.

La primera fue "Desnuda", de Amadeo Modigliani.

—¡Me caso! —soltó Christofer con sentimiento.

—No se afeitó bajo el ala —largó Levi y Eren lo miró para regañarlo, aunque no pudo, varios estaban riendo.

—La siguiente es "La bañista durmiente" de Renoir.

—Profe, yo la despierto si quiere —habló Connie con entusiasmo y Eren negó con la cabeza.

—"La gran odalisca" de Dominique Ingres, es una pieza particularmente hermosa, noten los pliegues de la cortina, de las telas, ese realismo subyugante.

—Para mí que están mirando cualquier pliegue menos el de las telas —volvió a largar Levi y hasta el docente tuvo que ceder a una risa.

—Bueno, ya, en serio, pongamos un poco de seriedad muchachos, o suspenderé la muestra.

—No, no, siga profe, siga —suplicó Reiner que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

—Esta es "La venus de Urbino" de Tiziano Vecellino.

—Hay una que está en el mar, ¿no? —Preguntó Levi notablemente interesado en esa pintura.

—Sí, pero esa es La venus de Boticcelli, la veremos pero más adelante. Ahora tenemos "La venus con espejo" de Diego Rodríguez.

—Un momento, ¿cuántas Venus hay? —Consultó Mateo confundido.

—Uf, hay muchas Venus, justamente quiero que vean las diferentes ejecuciones de diferentes autores que han sido referentes o hay destacado del resto a lo largo de la historia del arte.

—Estaba de moda llamar Venus a las mujeres en esa época —acotó Levi y varios rieron.

—En realidad viene de la mitología griega, o mejor dicho romana, Venus era el equivalente de la diosa griega Afrodita, se dice que nació del mar y del semen de Zeus, para resumirlo un poco.

—El viejo se echó una paja entre las olas —Eren miró a Levi con seriedad—, perdón me retracto, el señor dios Zeus se masturbó bajó el agua salada que bañaba las costas, ¿así?

—No importa, es una leyenda, lo cierto es que Afrodita era la diosa del amor, muchos la veneraban y como ven ha servido de inspiración para incontables artistas que quisieron inmortalizarla en sus obras. El amor siempre es una fuente de inspiración, como verán.

—Y de pajas —se escuchó al fondo, Eren se giró y miró a todos.

—Yo no dije eso —aclaró Levi con tranquilidad.

—Como sea, vamos con la siguiente "Standing Female Nude" de Egon Schiele.

—Está toda tembleque —largó Jason.

—A esa le pusieron poco amor —exclamó Levi con una sonrisa traviesa. Eren sonrió, después de todo sus comentarios alegraban la clase.

—"Adán" de Alberto Durero.

Continuó con al menos quince diapositivas más, los comentarios mordaces saltaban de vez en cuando, pero nada demasiado difícil de manejar. Luego hicieron un pequeño debate de acuerdo a lo visto y compartiendo las opiniones de los alumnos. Al final estuvieron dibujando piernas y pies hasta que la clase terminó. Tenía aún un largo, largo camino para lograr que pudieran dibujar un cuerpo humano decentemente o que fuera al menos comprensible. Pero estaban bien encaminados.

—Levi ven conmigo quiero preguntarle algo al profesor —dijo Reiner tironeando de la campera de su compañero.

Esperaron que todos salieran y el rubio los miró a ambos.

—Haré de *campana en la puerta, con cinco minutos así que aprovechen —y luego se fue cerrando detrás de él.

El alumno y el profesor se miraron, no necesitaron ningún estímulo más para acercarse y abrazarse como si no se vieran desde hacía años. Levi lo empujó hasta acorralarlo contra la pizarra. La tiza ensuciando la espalda del más alto, las manos revolviendo los cabellos negros y los labios explorándose con auténticas ganas, con deseo. Sus lenguas luchando y acariciándose, reconociendo esa boca que era más anhelada que un mordisco a la manzana del árbol del bien y el mal.

El recluso se deleitó unos segundos aspirando el aroma delicioso de Eren, lamiendo su cuello y dejando la mayor cantidad posible de besos por donde podía alcanzar, para luego unir sus bocas y consumirse hasta que el oxígeno los obligaba a respirar un poco.

Eren también quería un poco para él, de manera que agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y lo besó con intensidad, mordisqueando sus labios, succionando su lengua provocadoramente y probando un poco de su quijada, sintiendo sus manos callosas raspar su espalda un poco desesperado. Pronto notaron que sus pantalones apretaban y aunque no querían detenerse unos toques de advertencia a la puerta los hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Cuándo vendrás? —preguntó entre resoplidos febriles Eren, sin dejar de repartir besos en el rostro del otro.

—Joder, no lo sé, por mí iría hoy, pero no es tan… mmm, fácil.

Se besaron un poco más y al fin se separaron. Levi lo observó bien, ese hombre perfecto y hermoso que lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía. Con dolor se alejó caminando a la puerta del aula.

—Apenas tenga novedades te llamaré. Uf, estás para comerte entero, cariño. Ojalá esta noche pueda soñar contigo posando para mí —le sonrió y se perdió hacia afuera.

Eren tuvo que sentarse un momento porque tenía un caos en todo el cuerpo que le estaba costando manejar. Los labios le latían aún de los roces rudos, la entrepierna algo hinchada y el corazón galopando alocado. Después de unos minutos pudo acomodar la caja de elementos y salir para retirarse.

Ojalá se vieran pronto, esto de no poder verse y disfrutarse a gusto se hacía demasiado difícil, fue lo que pensó mientras subía a su auto y arrancaba.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	8. El tiempo es tirano

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Perdonen la demora, a veces no siempre se puede hacer todo, el regreso a mi trabajo fue bastante afanoso. Fuera de eso les comunico que el próximo fic que voy a actualizar es el omegaverse "Perfecto", y luego sí voy a ir a "Donde las sonrisas se esconden", a ese fic le voy a sumar tres capítulos y luego volveré a la carga con este y Serendipia. El resto de fics permanecerán pendientes hasta que cierre estos cuatro, entonces sí haré una encuesta para retomar y cerrar historias que estaban inconclusas, tomaré 2 (dos), porque una ya la tengo en proceso de recuperación y es Esclavo Natural.

Fiuuu, esos son todos los avisos por ahora, tengan paciencia, yo tengo muchas ganas de complacerlos a todos, pero trabajo, estudio, tengo dos hijos y hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que me resta, así que reitero: PACIENCIA.

Les recuerdo que también escribo a comisión, estoy cobrando 5 dólares por un one shot de 4000 palabras, un long fic (fic largo) se cobra de otra manera pero pueden consultar tranquilos que no muerdo jajaja. Una sola aclaración, no escribo EreHisu ni que me paguen, jajaja, that's all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.

 **Advertencias:** Muy tranquilo todo, algunas palabras altisonantes, connotaciones vulgares, lime (¿) creo jajaja, eso sería todo. IMPORTANTE! No conozco los nombres de los padres de Armin en el manga, si están en algún lado sorry, ya los rebauticé como "Moira y Gabriel", listo, corte se imprime.

* * *

.

.

 _"Todas mis posesiones por un momento más de tiempo"._

 _Isabel I_

.

.

—Estás de buen humor —dijo su madre mirándolo risueña.

—Bueno, las cosas están saliendo bien, estoy disfrutando de lo que hago, ya sabes.

—Anda, hay algo más detrás de tu sonrisa, ¿crees que no te conozco?

Grisha miró a su esposa y rodó los ojos, sabía de la homosexualidad de su hijo, la toleraba completamente, nunca pensó siquiera en renegar al respecto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ahondar en detalles. Y tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de que le presentara novios. Era obvio que Eren había tenido relaciones amorosas antes, pero solo una vez había llevado a "una pareja". Un bueno para nada que no tenía futuro alguno.

A Eren no le decía nada, respetaba a su hijo, la que tenía que aguantar sus reproches era su esposa. "Ese chico no está a la altura de Eren. Es feo, maleducado y no tiene modales". Su mujer le decía que eran los celos hablando a través de él, pero como padre solo quería lo mejor para su hijo. Efectivamente ese chico terminó estafando a la familia y rompiendo el corazón de Eren. Esperaba que con el tiempo hubieran mejorado sus elecciones. Se metió un bocado a la boca e hizo de cuenta que no estaba interesado en el tema, aunque en realidad estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Estoy... conociendo a alguien, aún es muy reciente, pero te mantendré al tanto.

—¿Es apuesto? —Carla se sintió entusiasmada de inmediato.

—Mucho.

—¡Ah! Estoy tan contenta, ojalá puedas enseriarte de una vez, de verdad quisiera tener un yerno con el cual charlar y poder molestar. Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos, pero realmente quiero un yerno.

—Ya mamá, te dije que todo es muy reciente, además ¿por qué el apuro?

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo su padre dejando su celular a un lado y quitándose los anteojos—, tu madre se emociona con todo. Los Arlert vinieron a cenar ayer, y ya le contó Moira que su hijito se va a casar con Annie, conclusión tu madre se largó a llorar junto a Moira, mientras Gabriel y yo las mirábamos desconcertados. Y ahora se ha empeñado en que ella también quiere que tú sientes cabeza y tengas... eh, bueno, que adoptes un niño en algún momento. Quiere un nieto.

—Lo dices de una manera tan fría —regañó Carla, acomodando su hermoso saco Armani sobre sus hombros—. Y no es porque quiera un nieto, aunque no niego que algo de envidia he sentido por Moira, pero bueno, eso me hizo consciente que hace muchísimos años no traes a nadie a la casa. Solo eso. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, hijo. Pero... ¿tú si quieres ser padre algún día, no?

—Ya, dejemos esta conversación —la cortó en seco su esposo al notar el semblante preocupado de su hijo.

—No estoy preguntando nada inadecuado.

Eren suspiró y tomó un trago de su taza. Amaba compartir tiempo con sus padres, los tres eran muy unidos, pero a veces su madre se ponía intensa con su situación. Terminó de comer y Se fue a casa, tenía que corregir unos trabajos prácticos del instituto, terminar un proyecto para el Día de la Independencia (el director le había endilgado la responsabilidad de la decoración del colegio y las actividades de ese día a él y otro docente), y preparar la clase del jueves para el penal. No tenía clases en todo el día así que quería aprovechar la tarde para organizar esos pendientes.

Llegó a su departamento se preparó un café cargado, puso música nórdica instrumental y luego de un buen rato comenzó a llover. Estiró su espalda, se puso de pie y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana para mirar hacia afuera ¿Hijos? Bueno, sí, era parte de sus sueños, desde pequeño había fantaseado con tener su propia familia, claro que cuando notó que le gustaban demasiado los hombres le dolió bastante aceptar que sería muy probable que no tuviera descendencia sanguínea, aunque con el tiempo aceptó el tema de la adopción. Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar la incomodidad de Grisha cuando él era pequeño y elegía algunos bebotes en la juguetería. Pasaba horas meciéndolos en sus brazos, poniéndoles nombres, bañándolos, vistiéndolos, dándoles de comer y haciéndolos dormir. Incluso en su infancia había muchos dibujos de bebés y personas cuidando de ellos.

Su corazón se oprimió un poco, qué ganas de tener un hijo tenía. Aún era joven, era cierto, pero el tiempo era tirano y no siempre las parejas que conseguía tenían en mente ese paso. Tampoco es como si las abordara de inmediato, pero... Se imaginó a Levi, viviendo allí con él.

—Imposible —se dijo mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de la mampara por la que se escurrían las gotas de afuera.

Su corazón dolió un poco. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en esos detalles, bueno, tampoco sabía tanto sobre ese hombre tosco y violento, y si era honesto no lo veía en el rol de padre. Ni hablar de presentarlo a su familia. Frunció el ceño de solo imaginarse el rostro aturdido de Grisha. "Papá, te presento a mi novio, acaba de salir de la cárcel, pero es una buena persona, te lo juro". Ya lo había defraudado una vez con Alex, que al final terminó quedándose con dinero de la familia. Y de todos modos, ¿podía pensar en una relación estable y saludable con Levi?

Suspiró y su aliento empañó un poco el vidrio, sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso en estos momentos. Recordó que Berthold le había escrito esa semana, para invitarlo a un espectáculo, una comedia musical con reconocidos artistas que estaban pasando por la ciudad. Había conseguido entradas VIP para estar en la segunda fila. Aceptó porque le interesaba el espectáculo y además le había prometido a Armin que intentaría salir de nuevo con el altote. Sí, era amable, respetuoso, correcto, seguro sería una persona que se llevaría de maravillas con Grisha, el problema es que a él no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Como fuera, haría un esfuerzo, tal vez se estaba perdiendo un gran partido por ser terco. La cita era para el último viernes del mes por la tarde noche. Su celular vibró con un mensaje.

 _"Como estás, cariño? Tengo buenas noticias el prox miercoles paseare un poco. no hace falta q cosines no tendré mucho tiempo pero me preguntava si tienes ganas de verme"_

Se quedó perplejo mirando el mensaje, apretando con fuerza el aparato.

"Hola, sí, te esperaré. Me gusta cocinar de todas formas así que está bien si no comes, iba a hacer un pollo a la naranja con puré, algo simple, pero si no quieres..."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _"La oferta me tienta pero no tanto como tenerte en mis brasos, si no hay pollo no voy a decepsionarme"_

Eren se quedó sorprendido por esa confesión, es decir, era obvio que ambos se deseaban, sin embargo reflexionando se había puesto a pensar que tal vez era solo muy buena química, que Levi solo quería follar, vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo llevaría el pobre aguantándose las ganas. Convengamos que tampoco era tan demostrativo como para ver otras intenciones al respecto, sin embargo sentía que ese último mensaje estaba cargado de afecto... ¿o sólo era su estúpido corazón confundiéndose? Suspiró frustrado y se mordió el labio inferior.

Bueno, era un delincuente, pero era una persona también, con sentimientos y todo. No quería estar en la incertidumbre, pero necesitaba saber si es que Levi sentía algo por él o era simplemente ganas de follar. Él también tenía ganas de follar, era evidente, sin embargo no quería ser el único en quedarse con el vientre blando y las emociones corriéndole por las venas, ¿había algo más? Detrás de las rejas era fácil para los presos aferrarse a pequeñas muestras de afecto, no tenía que ser una persona especial, podía ser cualquier ser humano que les tendía una mano y era suficiente. Era la cruel realidad y pensarlo de esa manera le dolía un poco.

En los tres meses que llevaba conociéndolo, y las escasas veces que habían compartido momentos juntos, Levi le había mostrado su lado más horrible, este era un cambio radical que estaba pasando demasiado rápido; eso lo asustaba un poco ¿Levi solo lo estaba engatusando, solo le decía las cosas que él podía esperar escuchar o realmente había honestidad en su discurso? ¿Y él mismo? ¿Estaba enamorado, o solo deslumbrado por el peligro que representaba salir con un delincuente? ¿Por qué lo atacaban tan duramente las dudas cuando estaba solo pero cuando estaba con él se sentía dichoso y olvidaba al resto del mundo? ¿Tan fácil era engañarlo?

 _—Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti, Eren. Sí eres lindo y buena gente, eso no lo niego, pero yo no tengo mayor interés en tí, lo siento._ Eso le había dicho Alex en el pasado, recordar esas agrias palabras aún le lastimaba. Por eso quería averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a Levi para conocer los límites de su relación, para no ilusionarse a lo tonto.

"Si quieres puedo ir a visitarte en la semana, así no nos extrañamos tanto" —decidió responder.

 _"Me encanta q vengas, pero no quiero q te requisen de solo imaginarlo me cabrea, por cierto,.estabas lindo el otro día, cariño, tengo tu rostro grabado en mi mente"_

"Pero quiero verte"

Levi botó un suspiro mientras leía el mensaje y sus ojos recorrieron los barrotes largos y gruesos de su celda con tristeza.

 _"Yo tambien, cariño. Tengo la impresion q las citas q qdaban se canncelan?"_

Estaba tan nervioso que sabía que estaba escribiendo peor que de costumbre, las otras veces le había pedido ayuda a Reiner, pero esa semana lo asignaron a la lavandería así que había estado un poco más solo que de costumbre, y ya no se aguantaba las ganas de estar en contacto con el docente.

"Ya veremos..."

Sonrió como estúpido dentro de su celda sintiendo que el pecho se le retorcía por dentro. Tenía tantas ganas de llamarlo y escuchar su voz, pero lo cierto es que no sabía de qué hablarle. Eren le parecía un dios inalcanzable, brillando encima de un pedestal en lo alto de los cielos. Ya era bastante afortunado por haber llamado su atención. Ahora amaba las clases de arte, podía escucharlo hablar todo el puto día, le encantaba su voz grave pero amable, como si un caramelo de menta se le deshiciera en la boca, el brillo de sus iris lo hipnotizaba. Cerró sus ojos y pudo recrear su rostro tranquilo mirándolo, ¿se lo podía imaginar desnudo? Exacto, justo así, con las piernas cruzadas, sentado, desnudo frente a él, ladeando su cabeza y con una mueca que le quitaba su seriedad pero no llegaba a ser una sonrisa. Mirándolo a él y solo a él. Levi se imaginó tomando un lápiz, su cuaderno y retratándolo tan hermoso y fresco como era, tan blando, dulce y celeste, tan perfecto, mientras su corazón estaba al límite y era capaz de explotar con el último trazo.

—¡Pálido!

Se sentó más erguido de sopetón, al parecer se había quedado medio dormido sobre la cama con el celular contra el cuerpo. Observó a Reiner con apatía. El rubio tenía una sonrisa socarrona. Sacó un bollo de pan de entre los pliegues del delantal que había usado en la lavandería y puso el agua a calentar en un cacharro que tenían.

—Ven, vamos a tomar un té. El nalga di'oro me consiguió unos saquitos —contó mostrándole el botín entre las manos.

—Deja esa mierda, tomemos del café que trajo Eren el otro día —accedió Levi, mientras miraba por las rejas que no hubiera ojos indiscretos para sacar algunas cosas que tenía escondidas debajo de una de las sillas de madera.

—¡Jo! Esto va a ser un festín —se alegró Reiner, mientras tomaba una lata de picadillo de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, Levi lo miró intrigado—. Te convido pero compárteme de la mermelada.

—Tarde, la cambié por azúcar y una remera. No te quejes, tenemos es bastante —dijo tomando la lata y buscando el artefacto casero que habían inventado para poder abrirla.

Mateo asomó la cabeza, venía masticando caucho, un pasatiempo venenoso y estúpido pero que varios estaban adoptando debido al aburrimiento.

—Hey, ¿qué están festejando?

—Pon un pie adentro y te lo corto —amenazó Levi mirándolo con ira.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, vengo en paz, solo preguntaba —respondió levantando las manos y mostrando sus palmas.

—Si tienes hambre ve a pedirles a Los Rojos, que con ellos pareces llevarte bien —le soltó Reiner también mirándolo con seriedad.

—Váyanse a la mierda, idiotas —les srespondió toscamente, mostrándoles el dedo medio de ambas manos antes de retirarse.

—Traidor—soltó por lo bajo el rubio—. Por cierto, conocí un *rana, estoy siguiendo tu consejo.

—Mmm, no lo traigas a menos que demuestre ser confiable, no hables demás tampoco.

—Sí, seré cuidadoso, no te preocupes. Jason quiso hablar conmigo en la lavandería.

—¿Y? —Levi untó un trozo del bollo con el picadillo y se lo metió a la boca, mientras Reiner usaba un pedazo de trapo blanco y limpio como filtro para el delicioso café. El olor se esparció de inmediato apenas el agua caliente se juntó con los granos molidos y los hizo suspirar de satisfacción.

—Y nada, lo ignoré un poco y cuando se quiso hacer el vivo lo empujé y eso fue todo. Que se joda.

—Bien, vas aprendiendo.

—¿Alguna novedad aquí? —Levi se encogió de hombros—. No lo puedes negar, estás todo empalagoso y suave desde que andas con el chico bonito, ¿hablaron o no? —preguntó cabeceando hacia el celular que tenía el otro entre la cintura del pantalón y su abdomen, resguardado debajo de la camiseta.

—La próxima me ayudas, yo no escribo tan lindo.

—Ajá, ¿pero qué hubo?

—Nada. Tengo un trabajito, ya sabes, y quiero ir a verlo un momento si es que puedo.

Bebieron deleitándose en el maravilloso sabor, comieron un poco más y recién entonces Reiner miró a Levi como pidiéndole alguna otra explicación con la mirada.

—Dijo que me extraña —deslizó en voz muy baja Levi tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

Reiner se rió a lo bruto y luego bebió otro trago. Podía ponerse a llorar de la felicidad, hacía meses que no probaba una bebida tan deliciosa. Era un buen día.

—Ya está, ya caíste, pajarito —habló el más alto en complicidad, Levi no lo negó—. ¿Es algo bien bonito, no? Que alguien te quiera, piense en ti fuera de esta pocilga, que vea más allá de los errores y conozca tu alma.

—¿Te fumaste o algo así? ¿Qué conozca tu alma? ¿Qué mierda es eso? Tch. Esto está rico, pero prefiero el té, no ese barato de saquito, sino el otro en frasco.

—No te hagas el duro, Pálido, yo ya sé que este chico te caló hondo.

—Disfrutaré lo que se pueda. Pero sí, es bonito que piensen en uno fuera de esta *tumba.

—Escuché por ahí que te van a largar antes.

—No lo sé, mañana viene la abogada supuestamente. Kenny dijo que era la mejor y como es malditamente cara, que colabore. Está desesperado de nuevo, ya lo conozco.

—Dile a tu novio que para la próxima traiga jabón, ya no hay y al parecer Josh no va a traer este mes.

—Eren no es ningún mandadero, me encargaré de conseguir cuando salga. Por cierto, necesito que me prestes el buzo rojo para el otro miércoles, y el par de medias nuevas. Te voy a traer eso que te gusta a cambio.

Reiner sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Los días transcurrieron como siempre, aburridos y monótonos. Levi tenía la impresión que dentro de la prisión existía una especie de maldición que hacía los días imposiblemente largos. Pero llegó el jueves y con ello una de las clases más esperadas, y la voz y los ojos de Eren que ocupaban la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Luego del saludo inicial y de algunos comentarios banales, Eren inició la clase como siempre lo hacía, con mucho entusiasmo.

—Tengo muy buenas noticias, hablé con el director del proyecto, en realidad le estuve enviando unos reportes preliminares de mi impresión de ustedes, de sus trabajos y la evolución e interés que veo, se han emocionado bastante, déjenme decirles. Así que parece que vamos a empezar a tener clases más largas, probablemente de dos horas. Incluso es probable que aprueben un nuevo presupuesto lo que significa que tendremos más recursos, probablemente una sala exclusiva para arte, ya que van a extender el plan por seis meses más.

Varios silbaron y otros aplaudieron.

—Gracias muchachos, es gracias al esfuerzo de ustedes. Solo debemos seguir mostrando más resultados como estos y listo. Hoy traje una actividad que creo que les va a encantar. Tengo una caja aquí —dijo tomando una caja de cartón pintada de blanco y con un agujero en la tapa—. Deberán meter la mano y tomar uno de los objetos que hay dentro. Hay cosas de las más diversas.

—¿Dildos? —soltó Levi y Eren lo miró de reojo pero ignoró su aporte, aunque varios rieron.

—Les mostraré —el profesor metió la mano y sacó una taza amarilla—. Ahora, una vez con el objeto en mano van a escribir un párrafo, solo uno, con una breve historia inventada por ustedes sobre el objeto en cuestión, por ejemplo —dijo tomando una tiza y anotando en el pizarrón con su pulcra letra—, _"Esta taza perteneció a Hitler, dicen los más allegados que cuando el Führer se sentía triste se preparaba chocolate en esta taza, cuya procedencia era desconocida, y bebía. Inmediatamente después se sentía mejor"_ ¿Ven? Algo así, no importa que tan descabellada sea, van a escribir su historia breve en estos papeles recortados que tengo aquí, y una vez que terminen les asignaré un número, luego volveré a repartirlos entre ustedes. Entonces les tocará un objeto con una historia diferente a cada uno, y una vez que lo tengan, van a hacer una ilustración al respecto. En blanco y negro, en colores, en acuarela, incluso tengo porcelana fría para los que quieran modelar una escultura, lo que gusten, ¿qué les parece?

Varios se miraron sin entender demasiado bien la consigna.

—Bueno, lo hagamos, después vamos viendo —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y metiendo primero la mano, revolvió un poco.

—¿Estás buscando tu pene? —se escuchó al fondo.

Levi ignoró el comentario, sacó una banana de plástico y varios se echaron a reír como locos. Hasta Eren se contagió un poco. Sin embargo el recluso tomó el papel en silencio y se fue a sentar. Poco a poco desfiló el resto, salió un oso de peluche, una sartén de juguete, un par de anteojos, un anillo, una llave, un foco quemado, un adorno de madera, un saca corchos, y cosas por el estilo. Todos se tomaron su buena media hora para escribir la historia para luego dejar los objetos y sus historias sobre el escritorio de Eren quien les asignó un número, luego nombrando a cada recluso les asignó un número diferente al de su objeto. Volvieron a ponerse de pie y retiraron el nuevo objeto y la historia que venía con él.

A Levi le tocó una pequeña botella vacía, la historia decía más o menos así: _"George es un náufrago, en sus últimos momentos delira y sueña que llena la botella con un mensaje para su difunta esposa, antes de morir lo deposita en el mar"._ Le parecía una cosa espantosa, pero ni modo, quedo a la espera de las próximas instrucciones, aunque ya imaginaba lo que seguiría.

—Muy bien, ahora van a ilustrar, hacer una escultura, o también puede ser una canción, traten de ser creativos, lo que hagan debe involucrar claro su objeto y la historia. No creo que terminemos hoy, pero avanzaremos cuanto podamos y el sábado vamos a exponer sus creaciones, ¿todos entendieron?

La mayoría respondió y se pusieron manos a la obra. A Levi las palabras no le iban, por lo que decidió hacer lo que le parecía mejor, ilustrar. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y tomó un lápiz mientras empezaba con el boceto. A Reiner le tocó un cenicero y su historia iba de una persona que había muerto de cáncer pulmonar. En general las historias eran bastante depresivas.

A Estéfano le tocó la banana y la historia de Levi iba de un tipo que solo comía bananas a toda hora, que no podía dejar de comer esa fruta. A Zacarías le tocó una pequeña pelota de juguete y la historia era de un niño que murió buscándola y su alma no tenía paz, y el resto tenía historias similares todas trágicas o extrañas. Eren anotaba todo en su libreta de seguimiento, las reacciones, las preguntas, los planteos, iba de banco en banco ayudando un poco a que determinaran qué hacer y así.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a Levi cuando pasó cerca pero éste negó con la cabeza.

La clase terminó sin problemas, y aunque la intención era quedarse unos minutos a solas con Eren había requisa en el ala donde estaban las celdas de la mayoría por lo que tuvieron que retirarse de inmediato. Sin embargo el sábado tuvo su revancha.

Estuvo practicando con unos papeles de colores hasta que finalmente armó un pequeño ramito en miniatura de flores, incluso pudo hacer una mariposa sobre una de ellas. Le llevó varias horas, pero con su presente listo, luego de la clase donde apenas unos pocos habían llegado a exponer sus obras y con ayuda de Reiner que volvió a hacerles de campana, se acercó y le tomó la mano a Eren para depositar sobre su palma su creación. Atento a las reacciones del docente.

—¡Oh, wow! Es increíble —se tomó unos segundos para apreciar los detalles—. Es genial, eres muy habilidoso con tus manos.

—No tienes idea —dijo con la voz enronquecida y acercándose.

Eren tuvo que dejar el objeto en su escritorio para poder besar a Levi. Esta vez fue más lento y agradable. El recluso se tomó su tiempo para lamer suavemente sobre sus labios y succionar su lengua haciendo que los escalofríos lo atacaron por todas partes. Se sentó en el mueble con Levi entre sus piernas y dejó que lo besara suave y lento, por el cuello, la mandíbula para luego fundirse otra vez en sus labios. Esta vez pudo deleitarse tocando los brazos firmes y torneados de Levi, sus hombros, parte de su espalda. A su vez el reo estaba en la gloria, hasta que los consabidos toques a la puerta le pusieron una pausa a la magia.

—Te esperaré el miércoles, no me dormiré de ninguna manera. Escucha, si es muy arriesgado no vayas, yo vendré a verte.

—Mi puta vida es un riesgo, así que no te preocupes, vale la pena pasar aunque más no sea unos minutos contigo.

Los ojos de Levi eran penetrantes y seguros, Eren sentía que se derretía por dentro. Solo asintió y volvieron a besarse, pero Reiner metió la cabeza al salón.

—¡Oigan, ya suéltense, ahí viene el *rati!

Levi se alejó y se fue hacia la puerta, antes de retirarse le guiñó un ojo a Eren.

Rose, la abogada, trabajada contra reloj, según sus cálculos y si todo salía bien, podría tener el caso listo para dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses. Luego se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones. Ahora tenía que reunirse un par de veces con el preso para instruirlo acerca de la causa y lo que debería decir una vez que estuviera en el estrado o si el juez no llamaba a declaración. Era cuestión de llenar un par de papeles y ya. Pan comido.

—Cuídate, vuelve en una pieza de ser posible —le dijo Reiner cuando lo vio a punto de escabullirse de la celda.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Levi apático.

El trabajo era relativamente sencillo, no muy diferente de los otros. Meterse en una joyería pequeña pero bien aprovisionada. La alarma se desconectaría una media hora, tenía un mapa viejo de las instalaciones, podía esconderse en un callejón y trepar por el desagüe hasta el segundo piso del edificio. Arriba había un salón que estaba vacío, estaba en alquiler y nadie lo había rentado. Luego una vez adentro meterse abajo, robar lo máximo posible, había una bóveda, y luego retirarse, todo con pasamontañas y guantes de látex para no dejar huellas. Aunque dudaba que incluso dejando huellas lo atraparan, no había tanta tecnología en la ciudad.

Al menos esta vez no había perros. Caminó hasta el callejón, allí se puso el pasamontañas y los guantes, escaló y se metió al salón luego de forzar una de las ventanas, luego estuvo unos minutos para abrir la puerta del mismo y hacerse con el interior del edificio. Pero notó que el salón tenía un ducto de aire que seguramente conectaría con el salón de abajo, si podía encontrar la ventilación adecuada se ahorraría mucho tiempo y no debería forzar puertas. Tomó su pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba en una media y con la hoja aflojó los tornillos. Estaba un poco sucio por dentro, solo esperaba que no hubiera ratas, con el celular alumbró un poco, casi vomita al pasar por un nido de cucarachas, pero ni modo, solo quería terminar cuanto antes. No le llevó mucho encontrar el ducto que daba al salón principal. Lo qué si le llevó tiempo fue quitar las tuercas desde adentro, al menos estuvo unos veinte minutos, transpirando y renegando, pero lo logró. A los pocos minutos hubo un apagón general en todo el sector. Era el momento.

Bajar no fue tan sencillo, la tapa del ducto era pesada y le dio problemas para poder salir, y la distancia al piso era como de cuatro metros, tuvo que balancearse hasta que cayó sobre un escritorio golpeándose en el proceso. Pero la adrenalina lo mantuvo alerta, primero acercó el escritorio y puso una silla arriba del mismo para asegurarse la ruta de escape. Entonces sí, comenzó la "cosecha". Sacó una bolsa negra de entre sus ropas y con un corta vidrios abrió en varias vitrinas, sus ojos entrenados le permitieron hacerse con las piezas más valiosas. Llegó a la bóveda, pero no tenía herramientas suficientes para abrirla. De manera que no perdió tiempo, fue a las estanterías de atrás y sacó las joyas con diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes. Miró en su celular, habían pasado diez minutos, debía apurarse. Una vez que juntó lo que creyó suficiente volvió al salón para irse. Trepó a la silla pero apenas si sus dedos llegaban a tocar el ducto, ¡puta altura! Tuvo que recorrer el lugar, con los segundos acabándose hasta encontrar otra silla, ponerla encima y hacer equilibrio esperando no quebrarse el cuello en el intento. Llegó hasta el ducto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo deslizar medio cuerpo adentro. Siguió luchando mientras sentía que una de las zapatillas se le deslizaba del pie, ¡carajo! La zapatilla cayó, no había tiempo de recuperarla, ¿por qué no había anudado bien los cordones? Luchó unos minutos más y una vez dentro del ducto la luz regresó. Debía apurarse, gracias a sus habilidades excepcionales dio con el salón de arriba en poco tiempo, salió por donde había entrado mientras escuchaba a la alarma de la joyería sonando.

Se deslizó por la tubería del desagüe y respirando agitado comenzó a correr cortando por callejones y callejuelas. Conocía la ciudad mejor que la palma de su mano. Finalmente llegó al edificio de Eren y se trepó al árbol como siempre lo hacía.

Al menos esa noche no estaba lloviendo, era tarde pero no tanto, miró el celular que ya estaba con la batería baja. Dos y media, bien, tendría al menos una hora y media antes de partir rápidamente. Se quedó agazapado en el árbol, mirando como Eren estaba en el balcón bostezando, apoyado contra la baranda y refregándose los brazos, ¿hacía frío? Porque por un momento había perdido todo sentido de las sensaciones, además con la carrera reciente y toda la adrenalina no era posible saber. Miró su pie desnudo y dudó un momento si presentarse así o irse, era vergonzoso, pero ni modo, ¿iba a aguantarse otros veinti-tantos días para poder besarlo a su gusto? Al diablo la presencia. Eren suspiró y se metió adentro, entonces se deslizó cual pantera por la rama más próxima y descendió suavemente sobre la baranda, siempre atento a que ningún ojo indiscreto lo capturara. Se apostó en el balcón oculto contra una pared, el bulto robado dentro del buzo y miró de reojo hacia adentro.

Eren se había recostado parcialmente sobre su sillón y miraba aburridamente su celular, otro bostezo lo atacó y se secó una lágrima de sueño. Le pareció lindo que intentara no dormirse, entonces se percató de que no traía nada consigo para darle. Las otras veces había hecho aunque más no fuera esos dibujos feos que a Eren le gustaban tanto, y ahora no tenía nada. Hizo un paso atrás, pero entonces el docente levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces notó como abría los ojos y sonreía de una manera que parecía que acaba de amanecer.

Eren corrió hasta la mampara y la abrió, se congelaron en sus sitios segundos antes de que sus cuerpos buscaran abrazarse. El profesor se hizo atrás al sentir algo duro chocar contra su abdomen, Levi sonrió con pena y se metió rápido para sacar el botín que tendría que llevar luego, ingresó al lugar y lo puso sobre una silla, luego se sacó el buzo y lo envolvió para dejarlo apartado. Entonces sí se giró, tenía una remera blanca que le marcaba todo el cuerpo y un pantalón negro y una sola zapatilla, Eren no pudo evitar mirar sus pies y abrir la boca.

—Es largo de explicar, me trabé en un ducto y... cosas que pasan —se sacó la otra zapatilla, no valía la pena andar con una sola y se encogió de hombros—. Solo te pido un momento el baño para darme una ducha, ¿puede ser? Corrí demasiado.

—Sí, claro —Eren lo guió, le dio una toalla e incluso le alcanzó una remera nueva mientras ponía la otra y el buzo a lavar.

Ni siquiera quiso mirar que había dentro de la bolsa negra, por lo que la dejó en la silla. Levi demoró unos diez minutos en aparecerse en el living refregando su cabello mojado. Hasta entonces Eren había calentado la cena, pero primero lo primero. El docente lo abrazó con sentimiento y comenzó a besarlo apresurado. No iba a quejarse, claro estaba, pero lo cierto es que lo tomó desprevenido, trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que pudo recuperar la estabilidad y entonces abrió la boca para colaborar apropiadamente.

Si bien Levi tenía una apariencia amenazante era completamente diferente cuando de besar o tocar se trataba. Iba despacio, aunque apasionado, una mezcla que dejaba a Eren completamente excitado. Se besaron un rato, hasta que el recluso se alejó un poco, estaban un poco agitados y Eren lo miró desconcertado.

—La cena —le recordó Levi.

—Oh, cierto. Eh, ¿qué quieres beber? ¿Vino?

—¿Tienes vodka o rhum?

—Sí, tengo vodka de frambuesa, ¿está bien?

—Sí, perfecto.

Eren sirvió los vasos, una sonrisa que no se le iba del rostro. La cena eran ravioles de ricota y mozzarella con salsa de hongos y carne. Levi se relamió literalmente al ver el plato humeante frente a sus narices.

—Espero te guste, elegí pastas de nuevo por-

Levi ya se había metido una cucharada gigante a la boca y gruñó de satisfacción, el bocado parecía que se le iba a salir de los labios.

—Bien, parece que le atiné —se respondió Eren a sí mismo, con un dejo de diversión.

—Está delicioso, gracias. A veces creo que haces demasiado.

—No digas eso, solo disfrutemos.

Levi tomó la mano más cercana de Eren y entrelazó sus dedos mientras comía con rapidez.

—Hay una olla, puedes repetir si quieres.

—Puedes apostar que sí.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron satisfechos, se trasladaron al sofá. Eren estaba bastante emocionado, pero Levi parecía estar destruido. Puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Eren y le pidió que le contara acerca de su vida, su familia, miró el reloj de la pared, le quedaría media hora, cuarenta minutos cuando mucho. El profesor acarició su cabeza mientras le hablaba, con suaves movimientos masajeó el musculoso cuello y se deleitó acariciando el undercut de la nuca de Levi.

—¿A qué hora debes irte?

—En treinta minutos —dijo con voz pausada, relajado, disfrutando de las caricias.

—Oh, eh, ¿quieres... quieres ir a mi habitación?

Levi se incorporó y lo miró con esa fuerza avasallante que solo él tenía en la mirada.

—Me muero por follar contigo —le dijo siendo lo más sincero posible—, pero no te mereces un *polvo de gallo solo porque nos tenemos ganas. Quiero tomarme el tiempo que sea necesario, quiero hacerte gozar como mereces —Eren tenía la cara encendida por esas declaraciones—. Conseguiré una noche completa para hacer las cosas bien, eres demasiado especial, Eren.

—Está bien.

Lo acorraló lentamente contra una de las esquinas del sillón y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, lento, chupando suave para no dejar marcas, pero logrando un par de jadeos muy eróticos. Le quitó la remera con lentitud, mientras cubría de besos el pecho del docente. Piel suave, dulcísima, como tomar bocados de cielo entre los labios. Lamió a discreción notando las tetillas erectas y sensibles a sus atenciones. Por lo que puso su boca alrededor y chupó con suavidad, mientras su lengua rozaba la punta de la misma. Eren se retorcía inevitablemente, mientras acariciaba las hebras de cabello negro y aún húmedo, empujaba su cadera hacia arriba, rozando la entrepierna de Levi y notando el creciente y caliente bulto.

—¡Ngh! No eres j-justo, ¡ah!

—Un poco más, cariño, eres tan adictivo.

Levantó la cabeza para besarlo, Eren aprovechó para sacarle la remera y al fin sus torsos desnudos pudieron disfrutarse sin prendas de por medio. Eren abrió los ojos al notar que Levi tenía sus dos tetillas perforadas, no lo había notado antes, una buena cantidad de cicatrices de todo tipo desperdigadas por doquier y uno que otro tatuaje que no pudo apreciar demasiado bien. Los músculos del recluso eran compactos, pero firmes, acariciaba su espalda y podía sentir toda su fuerza y poder contoneándose contra su figura.

En cierto momento resoplaban ardientemente. Todo en él lo cautivaba, su mirada filosa, su voz grave, su cuerpo, su habilidad para el arte, todo. Deslizó su mano sobre el pantalón del reo y rodeó su erección que estaba palpitante debajo de la tela. Pero Levi lo tomó de la muñeca, mordiéndose los labios un segundo antes de poder hablar.

—Es momento de parar, porque si me quedo todo se irá a la mierda y no puedo permitirlo. Carajo, me gustas tanto, solo hay que esperar un poco, conseguiré esa noche para ti —mientras hablaba su mano subía por la parte de atrás del muslo de Eren hasta que capturó una nalga y apretando con ganas le sacó un gemido al docente a la vez que sus caderas se apretaban mutuamente—, y entonces sí te follaré intensamente, Eren. Me vuelves loco.

Se besaron un poco más y al fin Levi suspiró para levantarse del todo, su pene dolía por la erección y porque esta vez no podría aliviarse.

Se vistieron de nuevo, Eren le dio un par de medias limpias, la ropa lavada casi seca en una bolsa y le prestó un par de zapatillas, eran dos números más grandes, pero no podía llegar descalzo al penal.

—Hey, puedo acercarte en el auto —ofreció Eren, mientras lo tenía abrazado desde atrás.

—Es peligroso.

—Bueno, no te dejaré en la puerta, pero sí lo más cerca posible, es mejor que correr, ¿o no?

—Sí, tienes razón, bueno, vamos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto, Levi de tanto en tanto le refregaba la mano más cercana o un muslo. Eren tenía a su corazón a punto de explotar. Una nueva sesión de besos y manoseos se dio a cuatrocientos metros de su destino, en una calle desierta y oscura. Hasta que vino la dolorosa separación.

—Ten cuidado —le susurró Eren, mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.

—Tú también, hasta la próxima, mi amor.

Esas dos últimas palabras dejaron a Eren aturdido, completamente doblegado. Se besaron una última vez y se quedó apostado hasta que lo vió perderse calle arriba.

El cuerpo lo tenía en llamas, el vientre, la entrepierna, sus pensamientos... el alma. Arrancó para regresar a su departamento, estaba feliz, pero triste de tener que separarse, eufórico, excitado, pero sobre todo completamente seguro de que estaba enamorado.

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

Glosario:

Rana: Reo o recluso nuevo en el penal

Tumba: Cárcel.

Rati: Policía.

Polvo de gallo: Se refiere a tener relaciones sexuales de manera rápida, sin disfrutar.


	9. Lo que el arte provoca

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, estoy suuuuper apurada, les diré lo más importantes: Estoy trabajando en varias comisiones que verán la luz por estos días, eso hace que tenga que dejar el resto de mis fics, tengan paciencia pero calculen que no actualizaré esta historia hasta después de mediados de marzo, el resto ya veré como hago. Por cierto, muchas gracias por apoyarme, los amo!

Por cierto, son libres de criticarme por las comisiones, la verdad no me importa en absoluto, y no censuraré los comentarios tampoco because no me importa un pito, jajaja. Besitos en la cola.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff a montones, sentimientos varios, disfruten. Palabras altisonantes, vulgares.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"El objetivo del arte no es representar la apariencia externa_**

 ** _de las cosas, sino su significado interior."_**

 ** _Aristóteles_**

.

.

El resto de los días hasta el jueves de la próxima clase Eren anduvo en una nube algodonosa y rosa, mientras las palabras de Levi se reproducían hasta el infinito: "mi amor, mi amor, mi amor". Sí, era un delincuente, probablemente a su padre le diera un infarto si se enteraba pero… estaba feliz, y no podía ocultarlo, no quería negárselo, de ninguna manera.

Tan perdida andaba su cabeza que cuando recibió un mensaje, el jueves por la mañana de Berthold, recordándole su cita al otro día para ir al espectáculo juntos, recién pudo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Cierto, había aceptado salir con él y se había olvidado por completo. No era muy correcto cancelarle un día antes, ¿o sí? No, Armin lo mataría a preguntas, además solo era ir a un espectáculo y ya, nada malo podía pasar. Se relajaría y disfrutaría.

Ese jueves no podían dejar de mirarse con Levi. El preso le había hecho un ramillete de mariposas de papel entrando a una especie de balcón, eran piezas de papel separadas que las había ensamblado en una hoja canson blanca, los bordes estaban hechos con colores (¿acuarelas?), un trabajo muy prolijo e inspirador de ver, un regalo muy delicado que deslizó entre las hojas de su cuaderno al final de la clase. Eren se derretía de solo pensar todo el tiempo que Levi le había dedicado a ese detalle.

Como ya se empezaba a volver una costumbre, el pobre Reiner estuvo cuidando la puerta mientras ellos se comían la boca y se abrazaban dentro del aula como si no hubiera mañana hablándose entre susurros.

—¿Sabía que es bastante inmoral que un profesor tenga una relación de este estilo con un alumno?

—¿Más inmoral que ser un delincuente?

—Eso es un golpe bajo, tendré que castigarte —le soltó Levi mientras lo besaba, pero Eren levantaba la apuesta.

—Creo que ese rol no te corresponde, el que castiga es el docente, no el pupilo.

Luego de salir del salón se dirigieron con Reiner al patio, el rubio lo miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto.

—Si vas a decir algo, solo escúpelo.

—No, no iba a decir nada, excepto que se ven bien juntos, de verdad ¿Quién diría que podías encontrar el amor en esta mierda de vida?

—Y hablando de amor, dicen por ahí que anduviste en la celda de Jason.

—Aunque se intente *la cabra siempre tira para el monte, supongo que es una debilidad que me cuesta superar aún.

—¿Qué pasó con el *rana que estabas engatusando?

—No, nada, perdí el interés. Por cierto, ¿tienes novedades del *arranque?

—La abogada dijo que en un mes más o menos. Te ayudaré cuando salga, rubio, solo sigue portándote bien.

—Lo haré, compadre. Por cierto, ¿ya es oficial? ¿Son novios?

—Claro que sí, ¿o crees que voy a dejar ir semejante belleza?

—Pero aún tu gusanito no perforó la manzana, ¿o sí?

—No, ya lo hará, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo en estos temas. No es un simple acostón, así que quiero atenderlo como se merece.

—Es un poco extraño verte tan blando y amable con alguien, no sé si me da más miedo ahora que antes.

—Idiota.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le regalarás ahora?

—¿Te divierte estar metido en vidas ajenas, eh?

—No, solo en la de ustedes, en cierta forma me siento parte de esto, porque no sé si recuerdas pero varias veces fui la paloma mensajera de ustedes cuando andaban en puras coqueterías.

—No lo sé, se me acaban las ideas —comentó rascándose la nuca.

—Mmm, se me ocurre una cosa, yep, definitivamente eso hará que tu novio quede deslumbrado.

—Ya, suelta, ¿qué cosa?

—Por cinco cigarros te lo digo.

—Maldito infeliz.

—¡No, no, Levi!

Todos vieron como Reiner corría a la velocidad del sonido por el patio de entrenamiento mientras Levi le iba pisando los pies, nadie supo de su paradero después.

El lunes habló unos minutos a Eren, escuchó sus suspiros contra el auricular del teléfono y esa noche no pudo sacarse de su cabeza sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, estaba entrando en clima, un clima bastante erótico, incluso metido bajo las roídas pero limpias sábanas, estuvo a punto de llevar una mano dentro de su pantalón hasta que escuchó los cuchicheos de Reiner y Jason, qué mierda.

—¿Está dormido? —susurró Jason, mientras escuchaba como se des´rendía el cinto del pantalón y otras prendas caían en el suelo.

—Ni idea, ven rápido hace frío —le contestó en el mismo tono el rubio.

—Mmm, ¿ya estás así? ¿Me la chupas?

Levi apretó la mandíbula y se tapó con la almohada pero no pudo acallar todos los sonidos acuosos que venían de planta baja. El iPhod estaba inservible, hacía unos días Reiner había hecho la cama, tiró de las sábanas y cayó al piso con fuerza, por lo que ahora tenía una sinfonía lujuriosa de la que no podía escapar. Puta madre. Se las iba a cobrar, sí que sí.

Ese martes se apareció en el salón de visitas con más ojeras de lo normal, tenía un golpe en el pómulo derecho bastante visible, pero le echó ganas a arreglarse para ver a Eren. Claro que cuando lo vio ahí sentado esperándolo cualquier atisbo de malhumor se esfumó como nieve bajo un tórrido sol veraniego.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. El profesor notó un par de cambios, primero la ropa que parecía nueva, estaba pulcramente afeitado y su cabello más prolijo. Sirvió una porción del budín que había llevado para compartir (que ya estaba cortado por los guardias) y le acercó el platillo de plástico.

—Lo siento, me salió un poco pesado, creo que no se me dan muy bien los budines.

Levi engulló un bocado y no notó nada malo, al contrario.

—Está bueno —soltó con algo de brusquedad y luego bebió una taza de té que Eren sirvió de un termo, abrió grande los ojos—. Mierda, esta cosa es muy buena, sabe rico.

—Es Cranberry, tiene una parte de té negro y otra de té de arándanos, un poco de ázucar, también me gusta mucho.

—¿Más que yo?

Eren tapó su boca para reírse, apretó los labios y lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

—No, tú me gustas más —le deslizó muy bajo, tanto que solo Levi fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Al preso casi le da un infarto ahí mismo. Mierda, que bonito era ese chico, y que dulce, y que bueno, y que, y que… todo. Arrastró su trasero por el asiento y quedó mucho más cerca, entonces deslizó su mano para ponerla encima de la otra ¡Ah! Eren era lo que las monjas llamaban un milagro.

—También tengo algo para ti, es una tontería.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Dámelo! —le dijo con cierto tinte de emoción en la voz.

Levi dudó un poco, bebió un sorbo de té, miró a sus costados y al fin sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo. Era un simple lápiz negro, pero estaba todo tallado de punta a punta, Eren se quedó estupefacto, sobre la madera del lápiz, que no era mucha, había varios gatos tallados, Eren contó cuatro, y un ratón en una de las puntas. Levi estaba completamente absorto de las reacciones del docente, grabándose cada una de sus expresiones de asombro o curiosidad. Eren repasó con sus bellos dedos las formas de los animales, sus orejas, colas, hasta tenían bigotes y todo.

—¡Wow! Eres increíble realmente, ¿cuánto te tomó hacerlo?

Levi se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más de té, mientras miraba a cualquier parte menos a Eren, si lo seguía mirando iba a ser imposible no ruborizarse y él jamás hacía esas mariconadas. Su pierna derecha se movía intermitentemente con nerviosismo.

—Me encanta, es muy hermoso, gracias, mi…

El reo esta vez lo miró atentamente, pero Eren apretó los labios y carraspeó para apresurarse a guardar su obsequio.

—¿Mi, qué? —lo presionó sonriéndole con picardía.

—¿Mi? No, nada, nada.

—Eren —le soltó con su voz grave y de mando, el docente lo miró—. Solo dilo…

El más alto se puso rojo hasta la coronilla.

—Mi a-amor —largó inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, con la voz tan bajita que parecía suspirar las palabras en vez de pronunciarlas.

Levi hizo de cuenta que se acercaba a servirse algo de la mesa pero aprovechó para hablarle sobre el oído más cercano, enronqueciendo la voz.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que me excita que me llames así.

Se mantuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, Eren por demás nervioso sin saber qué hacer y Levi concentrado en la comida y la bebida.

—Por cierto, traje algunas mercaderías, pero me dijeron en la inspección que dejara la bolsa con ellos, que luego de una requisa para verificar que todo estuviera en orden te la iban a dar.

—Tsk. Seguramente se quedarán con lo mejor y luego me lo darán, si es que me lo dan.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, así son las cosas aquí, todo tiene su precio. Para vivir como ratas muertas de hambre incluso. Pero te lo digo, si te quejas o te resistes sí que la pasas mal.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —dijo Eren señalando su pómulo—. ¿Un trabajo?

—No, no saldré hasta fin de mes —el docente no pudo evitar suspirar—. ¿Tan ansioso estás?

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Tsk, fue por un maldito *rana, se quiso hacer el pesado y lo estaban por violar, no sé, no me gustó eso y me metí. Malditos idiotas, con una paliza era suficiente.

Eren tomó la mano de Levi debajo de la mesa y tocó sobre sus nudillos, fuertes, grandes, con cicatrices viejas y escaras nuevas. Puños acostumbrados a pelear. Giró su mano y siguió mirando, la palma, los callos, hasta que llegó a la muñeca y entonces vió unas feroces cicatrices verticales, ya viejas, pero seguían ahí.

—¿De qué son? —preguntó con firmeza, Levi intentó sacar su mano pero Eren se la retuvo a la vez que lo miraba de una forma que no le permitía huir.

Pero… ¿Cómo Eren podría saber eso? Lamentablemente las cicatrices no eran algo que podía hacer desaparecer, lo exponían a la sociedad, a sus prejuicios y su mierda, exponían su cobardía, su debilidad de no poder seguir aguantando el mundo.

Sin embargo en la mirada de su novio no había crítica alguna, solo ansias de saber, de entender, claro, ¿qué podía saber él? Lo sopesó un poco antes de decidirse a hablar, pero bueno no quería esconderle nada, ni siquiera sus miserias, que eran muchas y grandes.

—Cuando era un niño mi madre se fue de casa, fue a comprar naranjas, eso dijo o mejor dicho eso dice mi supuesto tío que ella dijo. Lo cierto es que no volvió más, nunca sabré si no volvió porque no quiso o porque la terminaron matando. Le debía dinero a alguien, siempre le debes algo a alguien. Además de su colgante con una media luna negra, recuerdo su voz, algo. Habló conmigo un momento, no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero ella sacudía su pollera a la que yo me había aferrado, tuvo que pellizcarme fuerte en el hombro para que la soltara, entonces se fue. Me quedé con muchas dudas, luego de grande calculando mejor los tiempos diría que tal vez deambuló por ahí unos seis meses hasta que terminó en la morgue municipal llena de puñaladas. A veces… me siento culpable por eso.

Eren tragó en seco, tratando de encontrar su voz, manteniendo a raya la tristeza. Apretando la mano de Levi con fuerza entre la suya y acariciando con las falanges de la otra sobre esas cicatrices.

—¿Por qué dices que te sientes culpable?

—Por existir. Si yo no hubiera nacido ella no se habría ido de la casa. Mi tío es un demonio, pero me contaron que tenía debilidad por ella, de hecho creo que por eso no me tiró a la calle cuando se fue, por la lástima y por el recuerdo. Una vez fui al cementerio, a buscar la tumba pero ya habían pasado muchos años, habían sacado los cuerpos y los tiraron en una fosa común, así que ni modo, solo quería decirle que sentía haber complicado su vida.

Levi hizo una pausa y prendió un cigarrillo con su mano libre, no parecía verdaderamente afectado por lo que estaba contando. No lo parecía. Eren bajó la mirada y siguió preguntando, por primera vez sentía que se había desactivado el muro perimetral, con respecto a contar hechos de su vida, que Levi siempre mantenía en alto y tan resguardado.

—¿Y por eso te hiciste esto?

La ceniza encendida brilló cuando el hombre tomó una larga pitada y luego mientras el humo salía espeso aún le confesó el motivo.

—Fue una sumatoria de cosas. Me sentía vacío, inservible, nadie me necesitaba y yo no necesitaba a nadie, simplemente me parecía que todo no tenía sentido. Había participado de algunos atracos, me equivoqué en un par de cosas lo que me convirtió en un blanco fácil de burlas, reprobaba las materias de la escuela porque no entendía nada de lo que ponían en la pizarra. Si asistía, cuando lo hacía, era porque no tenía ganas de estar en esa maldita casa donde mi tío se la pasaba golpeando gente de la noche a la mañana. Los profesores no me la ponían fácil, nadie iba a las reuniones de padres por mí, una profesora me dijo que era un vago sin remedio que mejor me quedara en mi casa en vez de joder en la escuela, en fin, era la piedra en el zapato de todos. Solía sentarme frente a la estación de trenes y dibujaba, si es que había conseguido algún cuaderno u hojas, con algún pedazo de lápiz o alguna tiza olvidada, hacía garabatos por horas esperando que el día se acabara o buscaba meterme en alguna pelea para sentir algo, aunque más no fuera dolor en el cuerpo. Un día tirando piedras a los vidrios de una fábrica abandonada un pedazo un poco filoso se me metió en el brazo, creo que era por aquí —dijo señalando una cicatriz en ese sector—. Algunas gotas cayeron al pavimento y no sé, creo que su color me parecía demasiado bonito, no lo pensé mucho, incluso no sé si morirme era realmente mi meta, solo me recuerdo cortando sobre la muñeca y dejando caer las gotas aquí y allí, estuve dibujando círculos con mi sangre hasta que me desvanecí. Alguien me encontró y decidió que sería mejor que no me muriera, así terminé en el hospital, mentí sobre mi identidad porque si averiguaban tal vez enviaran a los asistentes sociales y ahí sí que me mataba mi tío. Recuerdo que llegué a casa y era de noche, estaba tan pálido que desde entonces me apodaron con ese sobrenombre. Mi tío me dijo que no pensara en morirme hasta devolverle todo lo que había gastado para dejarme vivir, ni modo, empecé a trabajar para él.

—¿Trabajar?

—Sí, como era menor de edad podía golpear y maltratar sin pasar mucho tiempo *guardado. Eventualmente notaron mi potencial para conseguir información y darme cuenta de muchas cosas de las *presas, costumbres, horarios, incluso a veces puedo adivinar qué es lo próximo que harán, soy bueno notando los detalles. De alguna manera me volví una parte valiosa de la banda, no había mucho tiempo para pensar en esto o aquello ¿Ves? No es la gran cosa, deja de poner cara de tragedia.

—Lo siento, es que para mí, todas esas cosas, uuuf, son muy fuertes. Pasaste mucha mierda, tan pequeño y joven, me da mucha tristeza.

—Hey, ya pasó. Ni todas las lágrimas, ni todos los lamentos o rezos hacen que el pasado cambie, entonces, simplemente hay que vivir y ya. Todos tenemos nuestras oscuridades guardadas, incluso tú debes tener las tuyas.

—No lo sé ahora pienso que me he quejado muchas veces en vano.

—Mmm, bueno es lo normal, los ricos son chillones.

—¿Los ricos? Oye, puede que mi familia tenga una situación económica holgada, pero no somos ricos tampoco.

—Para mí lo eres.

—Oh, ¿ese es un impedimento para que estemos juntos? ¿Hay requisitos a cumplir? —preguntó Eren un poco molesto y soltando su mano. Levi se quedó callado analizando la reacción del docente.

—¿Te molesta aceptar que eres un niño de alta alcurnia?

—Escucha, cargué con esa mierda muchos años, tener dinero no significa que tienes la vida perfecta, lo mismo sufres, te engañan, lloras y te sientes miserable. Joder, no me digas que eres de esa clase de gente que juzga por las apariencias.

—No, no lo soy, tengas un millón de dólares o cero lo mismo te follaré hasta que desmayes.

Al más alto se le colorearon los pómulos pero lo mismo se cruzó de brazos y su semblante parecía ofuscado, notó que los guardias ingresaban al patio lo que significaba que la hora de visita estaba a punto de terminar. A Levi no le importaba qué carajos pensara el mundo de él, nunca actuó para agradar a otros, solo para seguir órdenes o a lo sumo conseguir un poco de sexo, sin embargo ahora tenía una sensación incómoda en el pecho, no le gustaba ver a Eren así.

Tomó una servilleta de papel de la mesa y comenzó a hacer un pequeño cisne. Una vez terminado puso uno de los platillos vacíos sobre la taza de Eren y dejó allí su creación. El docente sonrió y al fin lo miró.

—En quince minutos termina la visita, ¿vas a seguir enojado?

—No estoy enojado, es decir, para nadie es fácil vivir. Tal vez tuve más oportunidades para estudiar y algunas cosas se me facilitaron un poco, pero he llorado mucho también.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —le dijo mientras tomaba otra servilleta y procedía a convertirla en otro cisne.

—No, no estoy enojado, ¿seguirás haciendo aves hasta que se me pase? —preguntó con una sonrisa tibia pero visiblemente más relajado.

—No, es para que el primero no se sienta solo —concluyó y puso el segundo al lado del primero.

Eren sonrió ampliamente y lo miró de nuevo con cariño, esta vez él fue quien deslizó la mano para acariciar el dorso de la de Levi.

—No estoy enojado, créeme, si alguna vez me ves enojado no te va a quedar duda.

—Mmm, que rudo, ¿debería asustarme? —soltó burlón mientras apretaba la mano de Eren con algo de fuerza.

—Tal vez…

—Oh, no me hagas llorar, cariño.

—¿Lágrimas de placer, sí? —susurró Eren acercándose un poco, ambos mirándose los labios y relamiéndose.

—Hagamos un trato, tú haces lo que quieras conmigo y yo haré igual.

—Me gusta eso.

Un silbato largo y el movimiento de la gente alrededor los puso sobre aviso de que la hora de visita estaba cumplida. Eren se puso de pie.

—Oye, iré antes a la clase, cinco minutos antes que el resto —avisó Levi, poniéndose de pie también.

—Te esperaré… cariño.

Levi enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, ¿así que el chico bonito tenía ganas de jugar? Pues veríamos si era capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

El miércoles siguiente tuvo una reunión tediosa y aburrida con la abogada que le marcó de manera poco amable todos los puntos a decir cuando le tocara declarar. Había una cosa buena, uno de los denunciantes había levantado la denuncia del robo, nadie sabía el porqué, aunque Levi podía adivinar que no había sido una decisión voluntaria precisamente.

Levi se llevó algunas hojas que la mujer le había impreso, pero con una sola lectura ya lo tuvo en claro. Tendría una primera audiencia para libertad condicional en tres semanas. Al parecer no iba a ser tan rápida su salida. Por lo que le pidió el celular a la abogada e hizo un par de llamadas, necesitaba que todos se movieran lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba que cumplieran con "el encargo" que iban a darle por él, de manera que solo tenía que salir y tomar el botín e irse a pasar una merecida noche con Eren, de solo imaginarlo tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca.

Ese Jueves Eren llegó bastante temprano, acomodó todo y esperó, no podía despegar sus ojos de la puerta, la sangre se le aligeraba en las venas y su mirada iba del reloj a la entrada al salón y viceversa. Sintió unos pasos, trotes tal vez, escuchó que hablaba con el guardia afuera y vaya a saber qué le dijo pero lo dejó entrar. Eren fue a su encuentro y apenas pudo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas que ya estaban besándose con fruición. Hasta quedarse sin aire.

Las manos de Levi le acariciaron los costados del torso y Eren metió sus dos manos debajo de la remera para deleitarse con la carne firme y tonificada, mientras sus bocas se brindaban mayor placer.

—Para —lo detuvo Levi, ambos resoplando—, están por llegar y no podré estar en el salón con una erección enorme.

—Quédate cuando termine, por favor —le pidió Eren, besándole la mandíbula y recorriendo con sus manos su espalda y todo lo que estuviera cerca.

—Sí, sí, unos minutos. Pero ahora, uuff, escucha a fin de mes voy a salir, ya te diré cuándo, ni siquiera cocines porque solo te quiero a ti —luego lo besó una vez más tirando de su labio inferior, para luego separarse al sentir los pasos de los demás.

Eren los recibió con una sonrisa, notó que Christofer no tenía buen semblante, le contó que estaba enfermo desde hacía unos días, que lo habían llevado a la enfermería y habían encontrado una mancha en sus pulmones, que le estaban haciendo los estudios. El docente trató de tranquilizarlo y una vez que lo sintió más repuesto tomó el control de la clase.

—Muy bien, les cuento algo, hoy no vamos a dibujar, ni pintar, ni esculpir, hoy vamos a experimentar emociones. Les pido que con calma formen todos un círculo, como verán traje el proyector, vamos a ver algunas pinturas y vamos a hablar. Quiero que se sientan libres de expresar todo lo que necesiten, ¿OK?

Arrastraron los bancos y luego de algunas indicaciones todos estuvieron en ronda. Eren prendió el proyector, taparon con cartulinas la única ventana del fondo y apagaron las luces.

Eren puso música instrumental de piano en el mismo reproductor que usaba siempre, y con voz calma les comenzó a contar sobre la nueva actividad.

—El arte, en la mayoría de los casos, nace del sentir. De una sensación —comenzó a pasar fotografías de personas solas, acompañadas, sonriendo, llorando, peleando—. De la angustia, de la soledad, de experiencias, del odio, del amor, de la guerra, de cada cosa que en el ser humano provoque esto que llamamos sentimientos. Elegí un par de obras para mostrarles y lo que me gustaría que hicieran es simplemente contemplarlas sin emitir ningún juicio de valor. Hoy simplemente vamos a callar nuestros pensamientos y vamos a dejar que ellas nos transmitan lo que sea necesario. No se limiten, solo déjense llevar por las emociones ¿qué dicen, les interesa?

Varios asintieron, incluso Levi. El docente puso una imagen deprimente, dos personas frente a una mesa con copas y caras de desgano, ataviados con ropa del siglo XVIII.

—Una formidable obra de "Edgar Degas", "Los bebedores de absenta".

—Disculpe, profe —habló Reiner, muy interesado—. ¿Bebedores de qué?

—La absenta ha sido una bebida muy controvertida durante toda su historia. El desconocimiento y la falta de instrumentos científicos en el siglo XIX atribuyeron a la absenta la posibilidad de generar alucinaciones o causar demencia, razones por las cuales en algunos países se decidió prohibirla. Pero con el tiempo y el interés científico se comprobó que la absenta no es perjudicial. Los artistas de finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX la consumían, ya que supuestamente inducía a la inspiración artística. Le llamaban "el diablo verde o el hada verde" por su característico color, como verán en la copa frente a la dama de la pintura. Aunque lo que más me interesa en realidad es que miren esta obra, observen todos los detalles.

Eren les dio una pausa para que todos pudieran conectarse con la obra. Luego prendió las luces y tomando un cuaderno comenzó a consultar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo se sintieron?

—Es triste —comenzó Mateo—, no sé, ella tiene cara de que todo está mal en su vida.

—Yo no lo veo así —cortó Levi—. Más bien parece un poco hastiada, como… que no puede cagar.

Algunos se rieron y Eren evitó hacerlo mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

—Yo la consolaría —soltó Connie suspirando.

—Si yo fuera ella no dejaría que te me acercaras —habló burlón Zacarías.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo para decir de la pintura? —trató de traerlos de nuevo Eren.

—Me hace acordar a mi hermana —esta vez fue Adam y todos hicieron silencio, el de ojos verdes no supo por qué—. Ella estaba pasando un mal momento, vino a verme hace como un año, yo le prometí que apenas saliera la ayudaría… pero decidió irse antes, y lo juro tenía esa misma mirada, como si se hubiera perdido en el mundo.

Todos quedaron callados, incluso Eren quien tragó en silencio. Luego de algunos segundos retomó la palabra.

—¿Lo ven? El arte nace de un sentimiento y está destinado a provocar otros, a conectarnos con memorias, vivencias, palabras que tuvieron o tienen un significado en nuestras vidas. Adam, muchas gracias por compartirnos tu experiencia, lo lamento mucho.

—Gracias, profesor.

—Bien, vamos con otra —dijo apagando la luz nuevamente.

Esta vez era una pareja besándose, ella con un vestido celeste de la época victoriana o cercana.

—"Francesco Hayez", se titula "El beso".

Escuchó algunos murmullos pero nada que pudiera rescatar, cambió la música por una suave de violín y los dejó mirar unos minutos, luego prendió la luz.

—Ya me dieron ganas de besar —soltó Zacarías y Mateo a su lado le tiró un beso al aire lo que hizo que todos se rieran.

Levi miró ardorosamente al docente, quien intentaba que no se notaba como le afectaba esa mirada, la que se había vuelto su favorita.

—Levi estuvo besando mucho últimamente, ¿no? —largó Estéfano pero bastó que Levi lo mirara como un demonio que de inmediato se disculpó y bajó la cabeza.

—Muchachos, volvamos a los sentimientos, ¿alguien quiere compartirnos algo?

—Yo —pidió Mateo—. Hace unos años me enamoré de una vecina, pero su padre no me quería.

—El viejo ya sabía —largó uno y algunos rieron por lo bajo.

—La cosa que había un entramado de madera entre nuestros patios, a veces nos quedábamos conversando mucho allí, y compartimos algunos besitos, un poco incómodos por el cerco, pero bueno, no sé, me hizo acordar a ellos.

—Bueno, fíjense, hay algo como de complicidad entre estos amantes, ¿no creen? —opinó Eren mirando la pintura y bajando su cuaderno—. Yo también creo que ese beso es bastante… ilegal de alguna manera.

—¿Usted ha dado besos ilegales, profe? —soltó Adam y Eren trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

—No que yo sepa, bien, vamos con la siguiente. Este es de Piet Mondrian, al que le gustaba mucho lo abstracto, se llama Abstracto MM Mondrian (III).

Eran cuadrados y rectángulos de colores dentro de otro rectángulo más grande, Levi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Una vez que Eren prendió las luces muchos quisieron hablar.

—¿Eso es arte siquiera? —se impuso Levi.

—Bueno, sí, no siempre el arte debe ser algo difícil de pintar o hacer, vuelvo a esto, sensaciones, el arte está puesto para estimular los sentidos y los sentimientos, ¿qué opinan?

—Hablemos de sentimientos —volvió Levi, sin dar tiempo a los otros—. Esta mierda me enoja, me parece una burla, un idiota que hizo unos cuadritos y que apuesto mi culo a que segur se ha vendido bien porque otros idiotas, más idiotas que él claro, han dicho que es algo genial.

—Bueno, es una postura, y a pesar de que pueda parecerte simple, coincidimos en que algo te produjo, aunque fuera molestia.

—Le pondría el cuadro de sombrero.

—Ya veo, ¿alguno vió otra cosa?

—A mí me gusta —opinó Christofer que estaba un poco pálido—. No sé, el orden de los cuadritos, los colores, me parece atractivo de ver, es lindo.

—Te lo dije, idiotas —continuó Levi y Eren le hizo una seña como para que se calme.

Eren siguió con las diapositivas, explicando algunos detalles de las obras, de sus autores, del contexto, gustaron un par de Frida Kahlo, se rieron mucho con uno de Picasso y así. Todos coincidieron en que fue una clase agradable, divertida e ingeniosa.

Al final de la misma, como ya se les había hecho costumbre, Reiner se quedó en la puerta y la apasionada parejita aprovechó al máximo esos cinco minutos a solas.

—Ya conseguí fecha —le dijo Levi mientras lamía y besaba el cuello de Eren quien se mordía los labios para no gemir—. El veinticinco estaré por ahí, no te me escaparás.

—No quiero hacerlo, mmm —las bocas se fundían ardientemente hasta que sintieron que la puerta se abría.

—¡Un *rati! —anunció Reiner metiéndose adentro.

Disimularon mientras escuchaban como Eren "les explicaba" sobre la historia del arte a ambos.

—Disculpe profesor, pero deben regresar, ya es hora.

—Oh, claro, claro, disculpe, oficial, es que son muy entusiastas. Bien, los veo el sábado.

Una vez que salieron Eren se sentó soltando un suspiro fuerte, bien, solo eran diez días más ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese estado? No lo sabía y no le importaba, solo quería estar con Levi el mayor tiempo posible.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	10. Ciego optimismo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.

HEY, HEY! Colores Cautivos ha regresado, y esperemos que esta vez pueda seguirlo hasta terminarlo por completo, ya escribí las ideas generales, lo que quiere decir que este fic tendrá 6 capítulos más y luego el gran final. Tengo la intención de actualizarlo semanalmente (Dios me ayuda jaja). Y claro, muchas de mis ganas vienen de la mano del apoyo incondicional de ustedes. Leer sus comentarios, reviews y ver sus votitos es alimento para mi alma.

Espero les guste este capítulo es extra largo y viene cargado con todo eso que estuvieron esperando que sucediera, creo jaja.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff a montones, sentimientos varios, lemon pornoso R18 explícito y romanticón (coman algo salado para atenuar las dosis de azúcar extra que puse aquí chikistrikis). Palabras altisonantes. Lenguaje vulgar. Y eso es todo.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Eren y Levi son como una poesía llena de palabras diferentes_**

 ** _que encajan perfectamente de alguna mágica manera"._**

 ** _Luna de Acero_**

.

.

Los malditos diez días que faltaban para el ansiado encuentro fueron peor tortura para Levi que juntar todos los años encarcelado de toda su vida. Si normalmente el tiempo parecía estirarse indefinidamente en la cárcel, ahora parecía estar dentro de una maldición pesadillezca. Esos días entrenó fuerte en el patio, tratando de matar las horas, cansarse y poder dormir un poco.

Y evocando el número del día de su natalicio, ese ansiado veinticinco llegó al fin. La espera había terminado.

Reiner asintió luego que Levi pidiera su aprobación. Ya era tarde y la mayoría de los presidiarios estaban durmiendo o en vísperas de hacerlo. El más bajo había estado muy nervioso los últimos días, evitando liarse con otros y meterse en problemas. De alguna manera, a través de sus contactos había conseguido un pantalón negro nuevo y un par de zapatillas negras de marca. Usó una remera blanca que estaba limpia e impecable (como casi toda su ropa) y hasta se echó colonia que le había conseguido Christofer a cambio de dos paquetes de cigarros. Colonia barata, pero era mejor que nada. El día anterior había ido a la peluquería, él mismo había repasado su undercut y había recortado la punta de sus cabellos. Se colocó un buzo gris que estaba bastante decente y con eso completó su look.

—Hasta yo te daría —le dijo el rubio riéndose bajo para no llamar la atención.

—Joder, no quiero cagarla.

—No lo harás, hay un solo agujero que debes embocar bien, así que no es muy difícil.

Levi suspiró y tragó en seco.

—No es tan fácil tampoco, realmente quiero que disfrute, no es cualquier polvo.

—Ya marica, ve y deja de desaprovechar el tiempo.

—Aún no, tienen que mandar "la señal" —Se sentó en la litera y sacó un paquete de cigarros, le convidó uno a su compañero—. Los ricos son raros, si meto la pata no querrá volver a verme.

—En serio, bájale a tu intensidad, pálido, lo harás bien. El profesor está que se muere por ti, mientras puedas mantener el mástil en alto el resto es pan comido, te apuesto lo que quieras a que él también debe estar nervioso, así que no te estreses.

Levi bufó y al fin escuchó la chicharra que venía de la sala de guardias, se deslizó hasta la puerta y Reiner se despidió levantándole el pulgar arriba. Siguió el recorrido que ya conocía, se fue hasta los baños atravesando todo en completo silencio, los dos guardias que estaban apostados -uno en la torre de vigilancia y el otro al final del pasillo- simplemente no vieron nada. Llegó hasta los baños y salió por una de las ventanas sobre uno de los cubículos, se deslizó hasta el patio y de allí llegó hasta una puerta en la muralla que separaba el patio de los internos de un patio de guardias, estaba sin llave. Se metió por allí y luego escaló la pared de ese patio y se hizo con la calle. Corrió por un buen rato y llegó hasta el punto de encuentro que había fijado antes con sus propios contactos.

Solo estaba Bronco, era un tipo panzón, de piel oscura, cara de haber paleado mierda todo el día y que siempre estaba vestido como si fuera un albañil que tuvo un día pesado en la construcción. Era un tipo de perfil que servía mucho cuando desplegaban tácticas estudio del comportamiento de las presas, Bronco siempre pasaba desapercibido.

—Pálido, estás algo delgado —lo saludó con su característica voz apagada y pudo sentir el hedor etílico al tenerlo cerca.

—Sí, estoy cansado de comer filetes de res y tomar champagne, ¿lo consiguieron?

—Claro, pálido, siempre cumplimos, te lo darán cuando te busquen al volver.

—Bien, ¿cómo anda todo?

—Regular, tu tío te mandó saludos.

Levi lo miró con seriedad y el hombre notó el evidente malestar.

—Te dije con discreción, carajo —escupió Levi.

—Ah, no se puede hermano, no se le puede ocultar un movimiento así al patrón.

—Mierda, escucha, borra las huellas del chico, no estoy jodiendo.

—No, no, tranquilo, él cree que fuiste por *el pan del rubio —le dijo refiriéndose a *Farlan.

—Si le pregunta me va a hundir.

—Nah, el patrón no anda en esas averiguaciones, está harto ocupado con otras cosas, pero ya sabes que este favor suma.

—Tch, que más da. Bueno, apura el evento, vamos.

Bronco silbó de esa forma que solo entre ellos reconocían y a los minutos se apareció un tipo en una moto que había estado esperando a la vuelta de una esquina cercana, venía con un casco puesto y otro enganchado al brazo.

—¿Tanto operativo para esto? —se quejó Levi.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una limusina? ¡Este pálido, no cambia más! —se rió el panzón.

—Como sea, dame lo otro que te pedí —el hombre le pasó la bolsita de terciopelo y Levi la abrió para verificar, Bronco bufó.

—¿Desconfías de mí, pálido?

—Desconfío hasta de mí mismo, por eso sigo en el negocio. Buen trabajo —palmeó su espalda, guardó la bolsa y procedió a subirse en la moto luego de colocarse el casco, le indicó al hombre adonde tenía que llevarlo.

En menos de quince minutos estuvieron llegando al complejo de departamentos, el chofer antes de irse le dejó un hermoso celular de última generación y una mochila negra con el botín.

—Carajo, dije algo discreto, como sea —lo recibió y mientras lo manipulaba, le habló—. Te veo aquí a las cinco, no vayas a olvidarte o llegar tarde.

—No, jefe, nos vemos —y se fue.

Caminó hasta entrar en el complejo de edificios, sacó la llave que había dentro de la mochila y entró al mismo, mientras subía las escaleras marcó el número de Eren que ya se lo sabía de memoria, el chico lo atendió de inmediato.

—¡Levi! —la ansiedad se podía saborear en la respiración agitada que se escuchaba desde el auricular, el presidiario estaba atento a cada detalle, como siempre.

—Cariño... te llamo para decirte que, hubo problemas y, tal vez no llegue a verte hoy.

Eren se quedó unos momentos en silencio y trató de no sonar decepcionado.

—Oh, yo pensé que... pero bueno, entiendo, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, trataré de ir a las visitas este lunes.

—Lo siento mucho, tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—Yo también —dijo sentándose y sintiendo que todo se pintaba de gris.

Eren había estado bastante ansioso, se había esmerado como nunca -a pesar que claramente le había pedido que no cocinara-, había hecho un lomo de cerdo al orno con miel y mostaza, unas papas crujientes con perejil y ajo como acompañamiento, si hasta tenía un vino espumante y había comprado mousse de vainilla y coco que había preparado en unas copas junto a crema y obleas en tubos, parecía un postre de esos de la tele-. Ni qué decir de su aspecto, perfumado, rasurado -en todos los aspectos-, hasta había ido a un spa para estar espléndido esa noche, había adornado el dormitorio con luces bajas, un hornillo con esencia de sándalo para perfumar el lugar -lubricantes, geles, aceites, y una que otra cosita más por si las dudas-, hasta sábanas nuevas había comprado -unas hermosas color café de 700 hilos-, por lo que al escuchar que no iba a poder ser todos sus ánimos decayeron al subsuelo de su psiquis.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, cariño, juro que te voy a compensar.

Eren sonrió tibiamente.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo.

Levi apretó los labios, ese hombre era demasiado bueno, se detuvo frente a la puerta que se abriría al paraíso que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

—Buenas noches, cariño, debo irme.

—Oh, está bien, ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y cortó. Esperó un par de minutos más y luego se prendió del timbre con insistencia mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre la mirilla que había en la puerta.

Eren saltó en su sofá ante el ruido estridente, además nadie solía tocarle el timbre -menos a esa hora-, por lo general sus amigos tocaban la puerta. Dejó su celular en la mesa rato y se puso de pie, pero no pudo ver nada por la mirilla porque estaba bloqueada con algo. Sintió miedo y preguntó con cautela desde adentro.

—¿Quién es?

Escuchó la respuesta de una voz desconocida pero que hablaba con suma autoridad.

—La policía, señor Jaeger, por favor abra.

Dudó unos segundos, puso el pasador con cadena por si acaso y abrió apenas la puerta para ver a Levi sonriéndole con sorna, se llevó una mano al rostro para tapar su boca ante la sorpresa, abrió de inmediato y lo abrazó con muchísimas ganas mientas le ganaba el sentimentalismo y se le humedecían los ojos. Se besaron de inmediato aún estando en el pasillo porque ya era imposible aguantarse.

—¡Malo! —lo regañó Eren sonriendo feliz—. Me hiciste creer que no vendrías.

—¿Te hice llorar?

—No, ¿cómo crees?

—Tienes los ojos húmedos —dijo besándolo con cariño mientras entraban al departamento.

—Es de ahora, de verte ahora, no te creas tanto. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para entrar?

—Tengo mi propia llave de la puerta de abajo —explicó, mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el sofá.

—¿Y cómo...? No importa. Hice un lomo de cerdo que te va a encantar.

—Te dije que no hacía falta, pero bueno, ya que lo hiciste vamos a aprovechar.

—¿Hasta que hora tienes?

—Un poco antes de las cinco.

Eran apenas las once de la noche, serían casi seis horas, era muchísimo tiempo -al menos comparado con los que estaban acostumbrados a compartir-. Eren fue hasta la cocina para sacar la bandeja toda adornada y caliente del horno y la llevó a la mesa.

—Vaya, que bien se ve eso —dijo el reo mientras se relamía—, por cierto antes de sentarnos quiero darte algo.

Manoteó la mochila y sacó la bolsita de terciopelo, el profesor se acercó intrigado.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para darte —le confesó sonriendo nervioso.

—Ya deja de darme cosas, solo te quiero a ti —tomó la mano derecha del profesor y le deslizó un anillo de fino platino que tenía unas plumas talladas alrededor, era masculino, hermoso, resaltaba en la bronceada piel—. Excelente —dijo al notar como encajaba justo, Eren estaba con la boca abierta, sin duda esa joya debía ser bastante valiosa.

—¿De dónde...? —preguntó señalando el mismo.

—No la robé, si eso te preguntas, la mandé a hacer, tengo un conocido que es orfebre y hace maravillas.

—Me calza perfecto, ¿cómo hiciste para saber la medida?

—Desde la primera vez que me dejaste tomar tu mano —explicó mientras llevaba la misma a su boca para besar sus nudillos con tranquilidad, Eren se ruborizó.

—¿Sólo con tomar mi mano?

—Soy detallista, te lo dije, sé muchas cosas de ti que te sorprenderían, y no imagines que te mandé a investigar porque no fue así, las averigüé yo solo, en muchas aspectos eres bastante transparente, Eren, es una de tus mejores cualidades. Ahora dame mi regalo.

—No es tan especial como esto, y-

—Dámelo.

Eren asintió, caminó hasta un modular y sacó un dibujo, había retratado a Levi, sentado en su pupitre dibujando. El estilo de Eren no era tan realista, tenía los bordes de sus figuras difuminados y los colores eran brillantes, fuertes, lo que le daba su propia personalidad a la obra. Tragó duro mientras Levi se quedaba mirando cada detalle con suma atención, solo esperaba que le gustara.

—No soy tan bueno como tú, pero... tenía ganas de pintarte.

A Levi le costó encontrar su voz para poder responder.

—Me gusta. Nadie me había hecho un retrato antes, hubiera preferido que te dibujaras a ti mismo, pero me gusta, lo conservaré.

—Eres lindo, me inspiras a hacer arte —habló Eren con naturalidad mientras sus ojos se encontraban—. Claro, a veces la impresión que das es de peligroso, pero cuando te dejas conocer... eres muy hermoso, tienes un gran talento y yo... necesitaba hacerlo.

El más bajo estaba obnubilado por las palabras de Eren, ¿él, lindo? ¿Hermoso? Por lo general los halagos iban para cuando hacía trabajos con la banda de su tío, o tal vez alguna novia o Farlan le dijeron en algún momento alguna cosa linda que no podía recordar ahora, sin embargo que Eren -nada menos este hombre radiante, precioso desde cualquier ángulo, buena persona y adinerado- viera algo de bueno en él, era una cosa que le llegaba a lo más profundo de los sentimientos. Eren era espectacular, era efectivamente esos milagros de los que los estúpidos curas hablaban de vez en cuando, su propio y único milagro.

Levi dejó el dibujo sobre la otra mitad de la mesa para que estuviera a salvo y luego se acercó para tomar el rostro de Eren con sus fuertes manos y lo besó de manera demandante, el docente sentía que se derretía, todo lo que sucedía dentro de él cuando tenía a ese hombre cerca era tan intenso y genial.

—Comamos, rápido.

Eren sonrió y tomó los cubiertos para cortar una generosa porción, la más suave, adobada y jugosa, acomodó las papas y le puso el plato en frente.

—Esto también es una obra de arte —alabó Levi tragando saliva, mientras descorchaba la botella que estaba transpirada y se veía apetecible, nomás que Eren, claro.

Aunque la cena era una verdadera delicia, no podía concentrarse en masticar cuando tenía a Eren tan provocativo al lado, era una tortura tener que esperar por lo que apuró los bocados más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Estabas con hambre? —dijo Eren que comía con más calma.

—De ti, no demores tanto.

El profesor sintió una corriente de excitación al verlo tan predispuesto, lo distrajo su celular con unos mensajes de Berthold pero ni se molestó en abrirlos siquiera, hoy nada podría arruinar la noche. No hubo demasiada conversación, la tensión era palpable y aunque había estado más de cuatro horas cocinando lo cierto es que poco más podía aguantarse ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado este momento? Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses entre idas y vueltas, besos inmorales y promesas que necesitaban ser ejecutadas en lo inmediato.

Eren apenas iba por la mitad de su plato cuando Levi se llevó el último bocado del suyo a sus fauces, y aunque el presidiario hubiera repetido dos veces más, ya tenía combustible suficiente para encargarse de los asuntos que lo apremiaban. Limpió su boca, se bajó la copa de vino espumante de un envión y estiró su mano hacia la del docente que la aceptó con gusto ¡Qué bien le quedaba ese anillo! Era un regalo perfecto, un recordatorio que haría que Eren pensara en él cuando lo mirara, si supiera que acaparaba sus la mayor parte de sus pensamientos sin necesidad de ningún regalo.

Enredaron sus dedos y Levi tiró de él para llevarlo a la habitación. Quedó sorprendido con el despliegue de erotismo que se respiraba en el ambiente, miró de reojo a Eren que estaba observándolo, como esperando su aprobación. Se giró y se quitó el buzo en un movimiento rápido para dejarlo sobre una silla que había en una esquina, cuando se acercaba de nuevo se quitó las zapatillas en el trayecto y el más alto se deleitó observando la remera blanca ceñirse al esculpido cuerpo del objeto de sus deseos.

Levi iba lento, como si no tuvieran urgencia y apuro, dominante como era marcaba el ritmo, Eren estaba con el corazón encendido, un poco sorprendido, pues no esperaba que lo tratara con tanto decoro, esto era algo imprevisto y aunque sus expectativas estaban orientadas hacia otro tipo de comportamiento, no dejaba de agradarle ese nuevo Levi que estaba descubriendo.

Se giró en silencio y tomó una de las manos de Eren con la suya, la llevó hasta sus labios y cerrando los ojos besó sobre los nudillos con suma lentitud y concentración, Eren contuvo un jadeo involuntario, mientras una oleada de electricidad se iba esparciendo muy suave desde los lugares donde Levi iba dejando sus besos esporádicos, apoyó una de sus mejillas en la palma del de ojos verdes, sintiendo su suavidad, una mano impoluta, de persona que ha vivido con tranquilidad, que jamás tuvo que empuñar un arma ni ha herido a nadie. Recibió una mirada cargada de afecto y sintió a su corazón latir emocionado, Eren era tan especial, no le importaba un comino qué diablos hubiera visto de bueno en él, pero lo cierto es que habían llegado hasta este punto y no podía estar más feliz.

Durante muchos, muchos años le pasó de todo "trabajando", no conocía otra forma de vivir, sin embargo una vez que cobraba su parte, había un vacío que seguía estando dentro suyo, ese mismo agujero en el pecho que lo perseguía desde la juventud, aquella sensación que lo había llevado a cortarse las venas y pintar con su sangre hasta desfallecer. Incluso si podía comprarse una Ferrari o viajar a Disneylandia, no había absolutamente nada que sellara esa sensación de que nada valía la pena. Siempre apagado y callado, se quedaba en una esquina del patio mientras toda la banda festejaba a mansalva. Aceptaba uno que otro trago porque no había nada más que hacer, esperando que se terminara la noche y su tío lo mandara a alguna nueva misión.

Más de una vez le daba parte del botín a Farlan porque no le agradaba que el rubio se vendiera tanto y porque en ese tiempo todavía le gustaba, tal vez era la gentileza del muchacho, sus caricias, sus besos, esa intimidad que apenas cubría su necesidad afectiva, un paliativo momentáneo ya que apenas podían pasar un par de días juntos y ya el rubio desaparecía, siempre era así él no sabía cómo retener a la gente que quería, carecía de los conocimientos suficientes para funcionar de una manera normal, o eso había creído hasta ahora. Era tosco, parco, no se le daba bien conversar, menos que menos consolar a otros, hacía lo que podía, lo que había aprendido y lo poco que había desarrollado en sus escasas relaciones fijas.

Sin embargo tarde o temprano lo abandonaban, era una sensación muy familiar, probablemente hasta él mismo lo generara sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora... abrió los ojos y enfocó el precioso rostro moreno, esa maravillosa persona que era casi como tener una estrella propia, sí, él había robado una estrella bellísima de ese firmamento que parecía tan inalcanzable, ¿qué hacer? Esta vez de verdad no quería que se le fuera, ni que se la quitaran, al fin estaba encontrando esa luz que llenaba su interior, que consumía sus oscuridades y le daba esperanzas. Levantó su mano libre para atraer al joven de la nuca, maldita altura que no lo ayudaba, juntó sus labios impregnándose del calor ajeno, de su perfume exquisito, de esos mechones morenos y atractivos. Tal vez Dios si existía después de todo, porque no se le ocurría quien más tendría la facultad suficiente para haber creado un ser tan hermoso.

Separaron sus labios y Levi se alejó levemente. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Eren, desprendía un botón y acercaba su rostro para besar la tersa y dulce piel. Parecía una especie de ritual, Eren tenía ganas de tocarlo también pero no quería interrumpirlo, esto era tan exclusivo, íntimo y único que bien valía aguantarse un poco, además cada roce con la gentil boca de Levi le enviaba avalanchas de satisfacción a cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo que se crispaban erizando todas sus terminales nerviosas. Si era honesto del todo jamás había estado con nadie que lo tratara con tanta delicadeza, tampoco la necesitaba, sin embargo era diferente y... en extremo agradable. Levi se detuvo frente a la cama que tenía las colchas abiertas en una muda invitación a hundirse en su mullidez.

El clima dentro del departamento era agradable, Eren se había asegurado que su calefactor estuviera prendido para permitirles estar desnudos sin pasar frío. La tela de la camisa se deslizó del fornido torso y fue a parar a la silla cercana. Levi levantó sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos delineó todo a su alcance, la firmeza de sus pectorales, el torneado cuello, las costillas, los dorsales, el abdomen tenso, parecía como si estuviera pintando con sus manos sobre el lienzo que ofrecía el cuerpo de Eren quien cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto. El presidiario se quitó su remera blanca y ajustada en un santiamén para quedar en igualdad de condiciones y entonces lo abrazó sintiendo al fin lo que tantas veces se imaginó, poder tocar el cuerpo de Eren sin molestas telas de por medio, sin guardias vigilando o un minutero que se acababa de inmediato, ahora tenía lo que había anhelado tanto, la libertad de tocarlo a su antojo. Se deleitó acariciando la espalda baja del profesor, arrancándole los primeros resoplidos de la noche. Sí, era muy sensible a sus toques, lo había descubierto cuando lo sentía estremecerse con apenas un roce de manos o unos simples besos, Eren vivía las cosas con mucha intensidad, así que debía ser cuidadoso, tal como había sido hasta ahora.

Eren lo abrazó de regreso, refregó su nuca rapada con sus largos dedos y lo hizo contener el aliento por el placer que le provocaba ese simple acto, Levi amaba que acariciaran su cabeza o masajearan alguna zona cercana, era algo que lo relajaba por completo, apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Eren y se quedó ahí, quieto, disfrutando de esa atención, escuchando los latidos acelerados de Eren, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien lo había tratado como un ser humano y no un empleado, o un pedazo de escoria, o un delincuente? Era como una esponja absorbiendo cada brizna de cariño y mimos. Eren besó su coronilla y aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse así eternamente sabía que el tiempo era tirano. Desparramando más besos por la clavícula del más alto, sus manos abrieron con habilidad la hebilla del cinto y tiró hacia abajo con algo de premura quitando el resto de la ropa, encontrándose con la entrepierna de Eren erguida y erecta. Se alejó unos pasos para admirarlo, extasiado.

—Ya, no me mires así —le habló Eren en voz baja, un poco ruborizado de la mirada intensa del reo, mientras bajaba la cabeza y cubría torpemente su entrepierna con una mano.

—Es que, mis fantasías no te hicieron justicia, quiero grabarme cada parte de ti... para siempre.

Eren apretó un momento los párpados y luego avanzó hasta Levi para hacer lo mismo, dejarlo desnudo, aunque su pantalón quedó a media pierna, sin embargo el reo se deshizo de él en pocos segundos. Wow. Eren también se lo había imaginado, sin embargo muchas cosas lo sorprendieron. Primero, Levi tenía una extensa y cuantiosa colección de tatuajes de todo tipo, samurais, peces koi, uno que otro dragón, eran tantos y además las penumbras no ayudaban mucho, de todas maneras podía fijarse luego, y segundo era el tamaño de su miembro, un poco intimidante, si bien había fantaseado con verlo desnudo era sorprendente en cierta manera. Acarició ese abdomen lleno de músculos marcados solo para comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí. Tomó una de las manos de Levi y por primera vez reparó en las letras que tenía tatuadas en cada uno de sus dedos. "Honor" en la izquierda y "Trust" en la derecha, aunque le generaba curiosidad eso era lo de menos justo ahora.

—Levi —dijo tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos antes de seguir adelante, y con cierto temor pero sin arrepentirse se confesó—, estoy enamorado de ti.

El hombre más bajo quedó en shock, sus ojos tirando brillos de felicidad, mientras hundía su mirada en las dos gemas verdes frente a él.

Eren lo amaba, había alguien en el mundo que lo amaba, alguien que quería estar con él, con el despojo de ser humano que era, alguien que suspiraba con sus garabatos, que podía ser feliz con un lápiz tallado, que no le había pedido absolutamente nada y le había dado todo, Eren le había dado un mundo nuevo y ganas de compartirlo con él. Lo besó desesperado, sintiendo que le ardía el pecho de tanto rejunte de emociones, dolía y a la vez lo hacía sentir vivo, llenaba ese vacío que lo había lastimado por tantos años, que lo había vuelto introvertido y desconfiando.

Lo empujó con sutileza hacia la cama y sus ojos se recrearon con esa divinidad que yacía sobre las sábanas color café, le terminó de quitar el pantalón y los zapatos y se acomodó encima, lo besó de nuevo, era imposible cansarse de sus labios, de su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de cosas lindas y buenas. Mientras desparramaba besos por el cuello de cisne de ese Adonis, llegó hasta la concha de su oreja para susurrarle con el mayor sentimiento posible a través de su voz enronquecida y febril.

—Eren, lee el anillo.

El docente lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, luego se quitó la joya y aunque las luces eran bajas pudo leer la inscripción que tenía dentro: "Te amo - L.A." El corazón le aleteaba eufórico dentro del pecho, estaba desarmado, nunca se había imaginado que los sentimientos de ambos pudieran escalar tan profundo, lo conmovía la forma en que ese hombre rudo lo miraba, nunca le había visto ese gesto tan dulce y predispuesto, nunca ni en sus más locas fantasías había llegado a imaginar que Levi sería así en la intimidad, al contrario más bien se había imaginado que le arrancaría la ropa y lo empotraría con la pared con algo de violencia -pensamiento que no le desagradaba del todo-, y ahora estaba frente a la persona más tierna y paciente del mundo, ¡qué locura! Y le encantaba, lo enamoraba más si era posible. Quiso moverse para salir de abajo, quería que su ¿novio? disfrutara de su experiencia, sin embargo Levi lo retuvo empujándolo por el pecho.

—Espera, yo me encargaré de todo, tú simplemente no me detengas.

—Pero-

—Confía en mí.

Eren asintió y su cabeza cayó lánguida sobre la almohada. Levi lamió su mano y capturó el miembro del más alto para masturbarlo con lentitud, sus labios pasearon un poco por sus pectorales y al fin se detuvieron en los amarronados y erectos pezones. Los lamió a discreción, apretando con sus labios por momentos, mordisqueando muy suave pero lo suficiente para hacer que Eren se retorciera de placer, los succionaba deleitándose con su rigidez, como si se tratara de un caramelo. Alternaba con uno y otro, lento, calculando sus movimientos. Las manos de Eren no se quedaban quietas, se movían desde el delicioso rapado a su espalda trabajada, a sus brazos marcados, delineaban algunos tatuajes y a veces simplemente cerraba los ojos porque eran muchas sensaciones y lo desconcentraban de las caricias que quería prodigar. Gimió abiertamente cuando la ardiente boca siguió descendiendo por su torso.

Eren no tenía músculos marcados o abdominales de infarto como Levi, sin embargo su piel estaba tensa y ese color uniforme era en verdad atractivo. Levi se tomó su tiempo en el dulce ombligo, lamiendo el contorno, succionando y deleitándose con la belleza de ese cuerpo que amaba, su mano dejó el tronco del pene de Eren y acunó sus testículos para masajearlos con suavidad, sintiendo como las manos del más alto apretaban sobre sus hombros mientras jadeaba y empujaba su cadera disfrutando de la fricción. Levi se alejó no sin antes grabar esa imagen de Eren excitado y desnudo, dispuesto a ser devorado por él,y haciendo gala de su fuerza lo hizo girar sobre la cama.

Tuvo que tocarse a sí mismo un poco, porque la visión del docente de espaldas sin ropa era material suficiente para hacerse pajas hasta el día de su muerte. Trepó sobre su cuerpo, escuchando la respiración pesada de su presa, y con cariño y ternura besó sus hombros, su nuca, y luego dejó un camino a lo largo de su bella columna vertebral, notando como en algunas ocasiones la piel de Eren se erizaba con escándalo. Ya había sido suficiente espera. Abrió un poco sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas arrodillándose, de manera que asentó sus manos sobre la redonda retaguardia de Eren.

—Carajo, como me gustas —dijo sin poder evitarlo, con la voz ronca y contaminada de placer, recibió un gemido en respuesta y su pareja comenzó a empujar su cadera hacía arriba porque estaba perdiendo el control.

Masajeó esos glúteos a gusto,para al fin abrir sus nalgas y comenzar a dar húmedos y largos lenguetazos a lo largo de la preciosa raja. Arriba y abajo, rítmicamente, Eren apretaba la almohada y resoplaba complacido, sus muslos temblando con sutileza. Levi era paciente, estuvo en esas faenas por largos, largos minutos y el docente sentía que podía eyacular con ese simple movimiento que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se alejó un momento y tomó un lubricante de la mesa de luz, donde Eren los había dejado con anterioridad. Lo abrió y embadurnó sus manos, con una masajeaba con el pulgar sobre la entrada de Eren que lo recibió al instante, por lo visto algo de preparación tenía y eso lo puso frenético, saber que Eren había estado tocándose para estar listo para él. Su otra mano tomó el pene del docente para masturbarlo y su boca se encargó de besar, lamer y chupar con lentitud sus testículos. El más alto estaba en el paraíso, apoyando sus rodillas subió un poco las caderas para darle mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

Levi dejó de masturbarlo para poder darse un poco de placer a sí mismo, su polla goteaba de lo empalmado que se encontraba y ya no era sano seguir alargando la agonía. Se tomó algunos minutos más para aflojar apropiadamente ese agujero tan seductor y una vez que estuvo suficientemente dilatado, hundió su lengua simulando embestidas y sus oídos fueron bendecidos con los gemidos más lascivos que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo, hubiera seguido, pero no. Acomodó a Eren de costado, tomó un preservativo y abrió el empaque para colocárselo con rapidez, le ajustaba un poco porque el tamaño que había comprado Eren era un tanto más chica que su hombría, pero ni modo, a aguantarse. Eren lo miró sobre su hombro y luego miró su engordada entrepierna.

—¿Qué? ¿No me tenías fe? —dijo juguetonamente y el docente lanzó una risa breve.

—Te tenía fe —respondió con la voz quebrada por la pasión—, pero mi fe no era tan... grande —agregó por lo bajo.

Levi se acomodó detrás suyo, también de costado y tomó una de sus largas y hermosas piernas para levantarla y engancharla a su cadera. Se refregó antes sobre la abertura que lo esperaba ansiosa y finalmente se agarró de la base para poder empujar despacio. Era grueso y sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo, sobre todo con Eren, le parecía una pieza tan delicada, tan hermosa, que no quería hacerle doler o ponerlo incómodo de ninguna manera. Fue paciente, como había sido hasta ese momento. El de ojos verdes colaboraba relajando las caderas y empujando también. La cabeza entró sin mayores problemas y Levi lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, sus cuerpos algo húmedos por el natural sudor, pero calientes y necesitados. El hombre movió las caderas acompasadamente, atrás, adelante, en un vaivén corto y ajustado. Eren sentía como lo iba llenando poco a poco, como cedía cada vez más. Giró su cabeza, resoplando agitado, para poder unir sus bocas también, era algo complicado por la posición pero pudieron hacerlo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, el docente estaba entregado por completo, no supo en qué momento ya lo albergaba hasta el tope, sentía los testículos de Levi golpeando sus nalgas mientras su pene friccionaba sobre su próstata enviándole descargas de placer de forma constante. Levi alternaba sus manos para apretar los pezones del más alto o masturbarlo un poco, estaba compenetrado en hacerlo desfallecer de gozo y hasta ahora venía cumpliendo con excelencia sus planes.

Salió del caliente interior y movió a Eren para dejarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón, se colocó encima y nuevamente con mucha tranquilidad lo penetró mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada ajena. Levi tenía el rostro un poco colorado por el esfuerzo, a Eren el flequillo se le pegaba en la frente, subió las piernas para abrazar con ellas a ese hombre hermoso y él mismo comenzó a empujar para sentir más placer. El reo lo sostenía de las caderas, mientras le chupaba y lamía las clavículas, o el cuello, o la nuez de Adán, o cualquier porción de piel a su alcance.

—¡Joder! ¡Me corro! —avisó Eren mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se crispaban y su entrada de contraía.

Levi se quedó quieto dejando que el más alto pudiera disfrutar del clímax, se dedicó a estimular sus pezones para incrementar el placer de Eren, mientras lo escuchaba gemir apagado, de una manera sensual. Dos potentes chorros de semen se esparcieron sobre el bonito abdomen del profesor. Se incorporó para darle espacio para que respirara y se recuperara un poco, pero sin salir de su interior que lo apretaba de forma intermitente ahora. Levi se veía tan sexy, despeinado, transpirado, desnudo, poderoso, con una mirada que era lujuria líquida y calcinante.

—Ya, ya... dame más —suplicó Eren onduando la cintura e invitando al de cabello negro a seguir con el acto.

Levi levantó las piernas del docente en el aire y bombeó con fuerza, el más alto echó su cabeza atrás porque aun estaba algo sensible, pero no le quedó duda alguna que cuando Levi quería podía ser esa fuerza apuballante que había imaginado. Lo sometió un par de minuto y luego salió bufando, se quitó el apretado preservativo y acariciándose un poco más acabó sobre la corrida anterior de Eren, sus esencias se mezclaron y solo pudo pensar que esa era sin dudas la mejor obra de arte del puto mundo.

Se limpiaron con una toalla y un poco de alcohol en gel, porque no tenían ganas de irse al baño aun. Volvieron a besarse, acariciarse, conocerse un poco más. Y al cabo de un rato Eren le demostró al artista lo bueno que era dando orales, claro que Levi no quiso quedarse atrás y moviéndose en la cama disfrutaron un largo rato en la conocida posición sesenta y nueve. Ya estimulados, erectos de nuevo, pasaron a la segunda ronda de la noche. El profesor no pudo evitar dejarle un par de marcas y mordidas al cuerpo bello del reo, en contrapartida Levi fue más suave y más gentil. Se puso el nuevo preservativo y estando sentado en la cama, sentó a Eren entre sus piernas, ambos se ayudaron para que pudiera penetrarlo otra vez en esa posición. Eren se apoyaba en sus brazos y Levi elevaba la cadera chocando con ritmo, disfrutándose de nuevo, sin sentir cansancio en absoluto. Más conquistaban, más crecía su ambición.

En cierto momento, Levi contra el respaldo de la cama, Eren sentado a horcajadas y moviéndose cadenciosamente sobre la fornida anatomía del preso, Eren lo abrazó y lo besó con todo el amor que podía dar, apoyó su frente en la del otro y se sintió colmado, pleno, feliz, completo. Había tenido otras parejas, había experimentado el amor y sin embargo esto parecía tan nuevo, tan desconocido y a la vez increíble, ¿Levi era el amor de su vida? ¿Así se sentía cuando al fin dos almas se entregaban sin restricciones? Nuevamente alcanzaron la cúspide, esta vez casi al mismo tiempo, sus relojes internos se empezaban a sincronizar cada vez mejor.

Una vez más calmados por haber disfrutado tanto, Levi salió suavemente del interior de Eren, se quitó el molesto preservativo y haciendo gala de su fuerza lo levantó en vilo para llevarlo hasta el baño, el docente se dejó hacer aferrado a su cuello y sonriendo como el enamorado que era. Lo bajó en la pequeña alfombra blanca y prendió la ducha hasta regular el calor, luego lo invitó a bañarse con él. Tomó la esponja, la humedeció y refregó el jabón hasta hacer una buena cantidad de espuma y comenzó a embadurnar al más alto con tranquilidad.

—Juro que sé como bañarme —dijo Eren, pero sin detenerlo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora te estoy consintiendo, aprovecha.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Hubo más besos y caricias, como era de esperarse, más calmadas y suaves, no dejó rincón del docente sin tallar y dejar reluciente.

—Cariño, eres un ángel —le dijo el reo apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Por eso las plumas? —preguntó señalando el anillo.

Levi se encogió de hombros y cerró la ducha. Salieron y lo secó como si se tratara de una figura de cristal

—Creo que voy a acostumbrarme a esto.

—Cuando salga lo haré las veces que quieras, voy a cuidarte todo lo que pueda.

El profesor se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese hombre le hiciera sentir tantas cosas, como iba disipando sus miedos y alejándolos, se sentía más y más seguro de que quería estar con él, a como diera lugar. Ya secos y desnudos se besaron de nuevo, sintiendo sus pieles cálidas y frescas. Eren le prestó una bata de toalla y salieron al fin.

Le pidió que esperara en la cama y fue a la cocina a buscar las copas de postre que ahora les venían más que bien, las puso en una bandeja junto a dos botellas de agua fresca y regresó al dormitorio. Eran las tres de la mañana y quería seguir disfrutando y aprovechando el tiempo. Se taparon con las colchas y procedieron a disfrutar del postre.

—¿Me vas a cocinar así siempre? —preguntó Levi y el docente rió con candor.

—Sí, te pondré gordito para que nadie más te mire.

—Ya soy bastante gordito —dijo llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

—Tú no eres gordo.

—Que si, donde más importa —y luego hizo un movimiento con la cadera hacia arriba que dio a entender su punto, Eren volvió a reír con ganas—. ¿Estoy equivocado?

—No, no, no lo estás.

Luego de comer y beber un poco de agua, Eren se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Levi, joder, ¡qué ganas de quedarse dormido así! El reo le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado sacándole uno que otro escalofrío. El más alto aprovechó para acariciar esa piel llena de tatuajes y notó unas feas cicatrices por debajo de las costillas y otra arriba del pectoral izquierdo. Eran redondas y marcadas, como si le hubieran incrustados flechas en esos lugares.

—¿De qué son? —consultó curioso.

—De balas.

Eren lo miró preocupado.

—Tengo tres más, una en la espalda, otra aquí en el brazo y la otra en el muslo de este lado. No pongas esa cara, sigo vivo.

Por primera vez fue consciente de la peligrosidad de Levi, de ese lobo que el sabía ocultar muy bien, porque aunque fuera tan lindo con él sabía que su lado salvaje solo estaba esperando una provocación para aparecer. Miró la cicatriz en el pecho y la delineó con su mano más cercana.

—¿Alguna vez le disparaste a alguna persona?

—Muchas veces —respondió sin titubeos, Eren levantó la cabeza y el hombre le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Ma-mataste a alguien alguna vez?

Se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato antes de responder.

—Me defendí, así como me hirieron, herí, así como dispararon a mis compañeros, disparé.

—No me respondiste, ¿mataste a alguien?

—No lo sé, no siempre los muertos salen en los titulares de los diarios, hay velorios que nadie se entera que se han celebrado.

Hubo una pausa pesada y luego de pensarlo bien, Eren volvió a preguntar.

—¿No tienes miedo a la justicia?

—La justicia no existe, cariño. Si quieres justicia, prende el maldito televisor y ponte a ver esas series yankees para descerebrados, la vida real no tiene nada de justa ¿Qué justicia existe en que tu padre intente salvar una vida y la persona se muera y los familiares lo acusen de mala praxis? ¿Por qué tú estirando tu mano tienes todo lo que pides? ¿Qué nos diferencia tanto? ¿Eres más importante, eres más inteligente, o simplemente te tocó la suerte de tener una verdadera familia que te cuidó a más no poder? ¿Por qué yo debo renunciar a lo que otros pueden tener simplemente porque nací en los arrabales? Toda mi vida mirando cómo otros tenían todo eso que a mí se me negaba, pero si quería tomarlo para mano propia era condenado. Me importa una mierda la justicia o lo que la gente cree que es justo, yo soy mi propio juez, no necesito que nadie venga a señalarme mis errores, para mi estas marcas son trofeos de supervivencia. Los débiles no acumulan cicatrices.

—Me parece un discurso conformista, solo estás escudándote en excusas para justificar tus actos.

—Me importa tres toneladas de mierda, yo no necesito una excusa, soy lo que soy y no tengo vergüenza de admitirlo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas nacido sin oportunidades, es fácil endilgarle la culpa a cualquiera que se ganó lo que tiene con esfuerzo, para que sepas nadie nos regaló nada en mi familia.

—¿Te estoy echando la culpa a ti? Lo que estoy diciendo que es fácil hablar desde tú lado de la realidad, Eren. Puedes hacerte una idea en tu cabeza de las carencias, de la falta de afecto, de educación, del hambre, podemos sentarnos y filosofar hasta que se nos seque el garguero, pero solo el día que te ruge el estómago y no tienes ni padre, ni madre, ni vecino, ni nadie, nadie que se apiade a tirarte un mendrugo de pan, solo recién en ese momento entiendes lo que significa, se te graba a fuego hasta en el alma, lo demás solo son palabras vacías que a nadie le importan un carajo.

—Yo sé que tuve muchas cosas que me facilitaron el camino, ¿eso está mal? ¿Merezco que vengan y me quiten lo que tengo porque lo conseguí de mi familia? ¿Esa es tu forma de pensar? —replicó alejándose y sentándose.

—Nunca te haría daño —dijo suavizando la voz y la mirada al ver lo alterado que estaba el docente—. Cuando hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer no estás evaluando a quien se lo haces, es delincuencia, no somos Robin Hood robándole a ricos y malos para hacer felices a los pobres y buenos. Cae el decente, cae el indecente, a nadie le importa quién, solo nos importa cómo y qué podemos conseguir. Si te pesa tanto en la consciencia no sirves para el trabajo, es así.

—¿Nunca te has arrepentido? —Lo miró buscando una veta de esperanza, un rayo de luz que pudiera conformar a sus valores morales, con los ojos húmedos—. ¿Ni una vez?

—No vale la pena arrepentirse, por mucho que te lamentes no hay vuelta atrás, la bala que sale no regresa jamás, el mal cometido no puede ser deshecho, ni una, ni tres, ni mil condenas pueden resarcir nada.

Suspiró pesado y se levantó de la cama. Se puso los pantalones con rapidez y sacó un cigarrillo para irse al balcón a fumar.

Claro que tenía remordimientos, aunque se dijera una y otra vez que no servía de nada, esas imágenes violentas se repetían una y otra vez atormentándolo. Eren, se vistió y fue a acompañarlo, se paró detrás de él y lo abrazó de la cintura con sutileza, apoyando su rostro en la espalda fornida.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Levi se giró y le dejó un beso en los labios, acarició el rostro terso, dulce, joven, limpio con sumo cariño.

—No quería mentirte, no quiero ocultarte nada a ti, la verdad no es fácil de digerir. Te amo, Eren, pero... a veces siento que hay una distancia inmensa entre nosotros.

—La acortaremos —dijo aferrándose a su torso—, desaparecerá, si ambos queremos podemos hacerlo. Yo sí quiero.

El presidiario suspiró y acarició la cabeza del profesor.

—Yo también, no tienes idea cuánto.

Al fin vio una enorme sonrisa en los labios de su novio, y se fundieron en un beso cargado de esperanzas. Levi terminó de vestirse y fueron a terminar lo que quedaba de tiempo en los sillones. Abrazados, besándose, diciéndose alguna cosa linda, hablando sobre arte o cualquier otra cosa que les permitiera olvidar la charla anterior, al menos por esa noche.

Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco cuando volvieron al balcón, Levi había insistido para dejar a Eren arropado en la cama, pero el docente quería despedirlo. Enrolló el dibujo que le había regalado y lo metió dentro del buzo. Se dieron un último beso, dulce, húmedo, melancólico, luego del cual Levi se subió a la baranda del balcón. De allí saltó con la destreza de un gato a una rama gruesa del árbol que tenían en frente, no estaba tan lejos de manera horizontal, tal vez a un metro y medio, pero para abajo había una distancia considerable. Eren sintió vértigo al verlo desplazarse de esa manera, era realmente como un acróbata. Se deslizó por el tronco y pronto se hizo con la calle, se puso la capucha y apuró el paso, se detuvo un momento y miró fugazmente hacia el balcón. El docente le mandó un beso volado -fue instintivo, no era de ser tan cursi pero en ese momento no lo pudo evitar-, se sorprendió cuando Levi levantó la mano como si realmente lo hubiera recibido y luego le dedicó una sonrisa sexy antes de salir corriendo en alguna dirección.

Eren volvió al acogedor interior de su departamento y trabó la puerta del balcón. Bebió un poco de agua fresca y se fue a la cama. Se acostó y aplastó con su mano las sábanas, aún estaban impregnado los aromas de sus cuerpos, cerró los ojos y pudo verlo ahí sobre él, poderoso, dominante y a la vez tan respetuoso y tranquilo, cuidándolo en casa detalle. Su cuerpo aún ardía por partes, las reminiscencias de un fuego que lejos estaba de extinguirse. Se abrazó a sí mismo debajo de las colchas y sonrió feliz como hacía mucho no se sentía.

Cuatro meses, tal vez un poco menos o más, pero ya no faltaba nada para que Levi saliera libre y ellos podrían estar juntos sin rejas de por medio, se durmió con ese pensamiento, poder dormir a su lado, despertarse y verlo junto a él, a pesar de las oscuridades que se vislumbraban, porque el amor es estúpidamente optimista...

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
